Transformers: Prime & Harry Potter! Season 1! - Magic & Robots!
by Uzumaki Suiren
Summary: Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years...Can find the rest of the Summary in the story.
1. Prologue: The Raising Darkness!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: Yello, everyone. What's up? Well, I decided to move this story to this account, so here's another**_ _ **Transformers: Prime and Harry Potter crossover...um...**_ _ **well, it'll only have the spells, potions, and mentions of Hogwarts and our favorite characters from the books, but other then that...yeah**_ _ **. Well, anyways,**_ _ **I still do NOT like the animation artwork (A/N: To those of you, who like the artwork, more power to ya.), but I do like the story-line as it's not bad and more believable. Onto t**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

 ** _(3 Years Before!)_**

A young girl of about 19 walked down the dirty lane towards a pair of iron gates as she left for work that day. She had her mid-thigh length hair that is so dark that's tinted lavender while pulled to side in a high ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead as the rest framed her ivory sunkissed toned face while she wearing a wrist length off the shoulder sleeve firm fitting dark gray fishnet shirt under an elbow length off the shoulder firm fitting lavender shirt with both of them showing a bit of her stomach, a pair of hip hugging dark blue skinny jeans accessorized with a gray leather belt while the jeans were tucked into a pair of mid-calf length thin 6' heel dark blue leather boots with lavender sole. Around her neck was a lavender tinted dark crescent moon pendant that hangs from a golden string that has some kind of symbols on the back. Though she had slung over her right arm and hanging down to her hip a dark blue and lavender school bag.

She had just walked into of the gates that opened up for her when there was a flash in the sky making her to look up in time to see some kind of two flaming balls heading right for her. With a scream, the young girl jumped back through the gates to get out of the path of the ball and once she came out of her roll, the 19-year-old looked over to the crater that it created before she walked up to it. She was soon joined by a young girl around the same age as herself only her mid-thigh length hair was so dark that it was tinted pink with her bangs covering her forehead as the rest framed her ivory sunkissed toned face. The pink tinted dark haired girl was wearing a chest length, that shows a good deal of her cleavage, firm fitting, short sleeve, pink plaid shirt that's tied in front, a pair of hip hugging, knee length, black skinny jeans, and a pair of mid-calf length thin 6" heeled black boots with pink soles. Around her neck was a pink tinted dark sun pendant that hangs from a golden string that has some kind of symbols on the back.

Once they both were at the edge, they allowed their cat-like almond shape bright glowing cyan eyes to look over the edge to see some kind of metal pods and they moved back when they heard the sounds of metal shifting before looking back just in time to see two robotic dark gray protoforms being, one with electric blue optics and the other one with dark blue optics stepped out of the pods. They could only gap what they were seeing before two backed up when the two metal beings' optics meet their eyes this allowed them to step out. They also noticed that their optics dimmed before over to their protoforms armor shifted into being.

Though one had black and white colored armor that made the electric blue opticed being look not too bulky, but not to slim either while the other one had completely black armor that made it look too bulky. The monochrome one had a scare on the left side of his face running down center of his forehelm over his optic that was covered by a glowing blue visor to the middle of his cheekplate. His helm though was shaped a bit like a human's head while in the middle of his chestplates was a red wizened friendly robotic face with three lines shooting out of it while the black one had a normal red version. The monochrome being had white colored door wings on his back with the word police written on one in black while the other had To Serve and to Protect in black and two of the four red and blue lights on each shoulder. Once again them eyes meet the two metal beings eyes or was it optics...they thought it was optics from what they remembered learning in no-maj summer school after Hogwarts let out though they were Pureblood Witches, twins at that, they both had wanted to have records in the no-maj world. So right now, they finds themselves staring in awe at what they were seeing and the monochrome one got down on its knees and hands before putting his face close to the twins.

"Where are weh, organics?" a mechanical male voice came from the robot.

"Earth," the lavender tinted dark blue hair simply answered with an accent not wanting to keep this being waiting.

"An organic planet," they heard him...yes, they were declaring the robot a he...mumbled. "I see." He than looked around the place before looking back at the other. " **Ironhide, we mus' find Prime**..."

" **Agreed, Bladestrike** ," the black one nodded it's...head?

The Sisters were sure that they was talking to each other in a series chirps, beeps, clicks, and coos, but for some reason they could understand them as if they knew the language. Unaware of the young female's internal battle, the monochrome robotic being raised a servo to the side of his helm.

" **Oppiluk**... **Danniluk**..." he said, however, all he heard was static making him vent a sigh before looking back at the two human females. "Which country are weh in?"

"America," the lavender tinted dark blue haired twin answered.

"Tha US bett'ah known as America," the other one added.

"State and City?"

"State is Texas an' we're jus' outside o' Dallas in tha Rockwell County," the two answered together.

" **We're in tha right country** ," he vented a sigh once again. "So, organics wha' do dey call ya two?"

"Gesshoku," the lavender tinted dark haired twin answered. "Gesshoku Mutou."

"An' I am Nisshoku Mutou," the pink tinted dark haired twin added. "Gesshoku's twin Sist'ah."

"I am Bladestrike, an Elite Guard mech," the monochrome robotic being introduces himself before he then gestured to the black one. "An' he is Ironhide, tha Weapon Specialist of tha Autobots."

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Ironhide continued for the other mech. "Also known as an Autobot."

"Dat's so cool," the twins gashed taking them by surprise. "Weh had always 'hought Earth was tha only planet wit' life, but ta learn dat's not true..."

It would seem that the two mechs found a little humor in what they said as they shared a look and a smirk come to their faceplates. Bladestrike decided that he would protect the human girls as they now knows about his kind, the 'Cons would stop at nothing to get their servos on them and he'll be damned before that happen to there younglings. He shared another look with the Autobot's Weapon Specialist and knew that he wasn't alone in the thought.

...My Line...

 ** _(3 Years Later!)_**

In Nevada there is a small town called Jasper where nothing interesting seems to happen and at that moment a black and white two door 2010 Dodge Charger Police Car drove down the road of the small boring town. However, unknown to the people of Jasper is that this sports car was different from others as if one were to look closer they would see that there is that the driver didn't have their hands on the steering wheel in the driver seat and that right above the hood they would see a red wizened friendly robotic face with three lines shooting out of it on it.

"Bladestrike, where are weh goin'?" a young adult about 22-years-old asked as she looked at a friendly robotic face on the steering wheel.

"I need ta find energon, so dat's wha' weh are doin," the familiar by now to her voice answered as the symbol flashed. "'Ave ya finish readin' tha datapads dat I gave ya about Cybertron's culture, Gesshoku?"

"I 'ave," she answered while sighing before giving him a summary like she has been for a year as he drove, however, when she finished, the lavender tinted dark haired adult noticed that they were being followed. "Ah, Bladestrike, we're bein' followed!"

"Scrap," the mech cursed before he pureed on the speed.

"Who are dey?" the young Mutou asked. "Bett'ah yet wha' are dey?"

"Decepticons," was the only answer she got.

"Well, ya might wan' ta make dat a double scrap," Gesshoku stated.

" **Bladestrike ta Ironhide** ," Bladestrike commed. " **Come in**."

" **Ironhide, here** ," another familiar voice to the young girl answered. " **What's the problem Bladestrike**?"

" **I 'ave Decepticons on mah aft** ," was the answer the Weapon Specialists got.

" **I am on my way, Bladestrike**."

The lavender tinted dark haired adult looked out the back window as they two drove to get away quickly.

...My Line...

It wasn't long before Bladestrike had pulled to a stop under a bridge pass after Ironhide had caught up to them and it's there that they saw a blue femme was fighting two other 'Cons with two human males nearby and the two mechs opened their doors allowing the twins to get out before the sounds of shifting metal was heard and they looked to see a monochrome colored and black colored bots with either electric blue optics or dark blue optics binding down next to them, who stood up, with the black mech had both of his servos transformed into cannons while the monochrome mech had his right servo transformed into a blaster as he pulled out a dagger from his left leg panel.

"Stay here both of you," the black mech ordered them.

"Be car'ahful," the two young Mutous told them looking worried.

"We will," the two Mechs agreed with a nod before they jumped into the fight with the four 'Cons.

The four humans stood off to the side watching the fight in awe and slight fear.

"What are they?" the young male asked.

"Talking cars that can turn into robots," the older male tried to answer. "Or the other way around."

The twins let out a snort each which had the other two looking at them.

"Tis tha oth'ah way around, kids," they stated before they cheered when the monochrome and black mechs both shot one of the 'Cons in his spark chamber at the same time which offlined the said 'Con. "Yeah! Woowoo! GO BLADESTRIKE! GO IRONHIDE! Show dose fraggin' 'Cons, who's boss!"

The two human males looked at them as if they were insane while the femme snapped her helm over to the monochrome and black mechs fighting with her. They continued to watch the fight as the two of the 'bots were knocked to the ground before they looked up when another car came into view by jumping off the bridge and to their surprise it transformed into another 'bot minus the twins, who were both use to it. This new 'bot started knocking three still alive 'Cons to the ground before he backed up only to get surprised when there was crunch like sound and he looked down to see that he had stepped onto a toy car.

{I'm sorry} he beeped as he looked over at the three humans. {I didn't see it}

"No Problem," the younger human answered. "Really." Bumblebee was then knocked to the ground by the 'Cons before they aim to finish him. "Leave him alone!" They all then looked over at him and the other three. "Please?"

"Bad call," the older male human told him just before one of the 'Cons headed for them.

"Run!" Nisshoku yelled as they took off while her and her Sister flicked their right wrists.

An elegant straight slightly thick stick that was so dark that it looked tinted pink with carvings of waves on the handle fall into Nisshoku right hand from a red and gold jersey jacket that she was wearing while an elegant straight slightly thick stick that was so dark that it looked tinted lavender with carvings of flames on the handle fall into her Sister's hand from a blue and silver jersey jacket that she was wearing.

"Come on!"

"GESSHOKU!"

"NISSHKOKU!" they heard their Guardian Autobots yell at the same time.

"Keep goin'!" the two young Mutous yelled as the older of them spun around on her heels and pointed the stick at the 'Con.

"STUPEFY!"

A red jet of light flew from the stick and hit the 'Con, who stumbled, as she knew that for a fact that the spell wouldn't work, but she let out a groan when she noticed that the two males were just standing there.

"GO!" the younger one yelled again and this time the two humans ran towards a pipe that quickly climbed into. "Sectumsepra!"

The younger Mutou was oh so pleased that using that spell wasn't illegal in the states if there is a good reason for it, but it still did it's job by cutting one the neck cable making it start bleeding blue bleed before the twins jumped into the pipes with the two boys.

"Git movin'!" the two of them yelled. "Come on!"

The four of them took off running down the pips, but they were almost grabbed by the 'Con when all of a sudden he was pulled away from them. Bumblebee looked down into the pipe and beeped at them.

"Thank you."

The yellow and black Autobot beeped at them again before he went to help fight.

"Don't look back," the older male told informed the younger one.

"What did we just see?" he asked the two older teens.

"No idea," was the answer he got. "And I'm not sure I want to find out."

The twins stood in their spot before they moved to leave the pipes the way they came in.

...My Line...

With the two human boys no longer nearby and the twins remained out of the way, the 'bots all fought without worry of something happening to the youths. Just as the femme was helping yellow and black mech while Bladestrike and Ironhide stood ready to attack again, they heard a horn come from behind them making all four to turn around to see a green jeep just as it transformed.

"Whose ready to rumble?" the mech asked.

The monochrome colored Autobot wasn't at all surprised when they transformed and drove off making the yellow and black bot let out a sigh of relief while Ironhide pouted.

"What took you so long?" the femme asked.

"Traffic," was the green mech's answer.

They than turned towards the two bots though they did noticed the symbol in the middle of the monochrome mech's chest.

"Your an Elite Guard Member," the female bot said in awe.

He smirked as his visor snapped up to reveal a pair of electric blue optics.

"Dat I am," he agreed. "I'm Bladestrike, tha middle Creation of tha Autobot's Second an' Third-in-Command, Prowl an' Jazz."

They all stared at him in shock though they got an even bigger surprise at the black mech.

"Long time no see Arcee, Bumblebee," he greeted.

"Ironhide," the femme groaned as the yellow and black mech waved at him with a happy chirp.

"Anyways Optimus is going to want to speak with you two," the green bot stated still in shock. "Oh, I'm Bulkhead."

"Arcee."

{And I am Bumblebee} the yellow mech buzzed at him.

Bladestrike looked over at Bulkhead before looking at the other two and then nod his helm.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge," Arcee spoke into her com. unit.

Both the monochrome and black mechs shuddered when they heard the all to familiar name of the Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots as the twins ran up to them where the electric blue opticed and dark blue opticed mechs picked them up in their servo before walking through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

When the group of four plus one human walked through the ground bridge, two bots stepped forward. One of them was 40' tall and bulky and his armor color was red, blue, and silver the other one was 28' tall with his armor color was white and red. The two however came to a stop when they caught sight of the monochrome and black mechs as they were the last to come through the bridge.

"Bladestrike?" the white and red mech asked in shock. "Ironhide?"

"Hello Ratchet," they greeted with a nod before looking at the red and blue mech.

"It is good to see you both again," the taller mech greeted them.

"Ya as well OP, sir," the shorter mech nodded his helm as he stood at attention.

"Prime," Ironhide nodded his own helm.

Ratchet moved towards the monochrome mech with a narrowed eyed glare.

"Go sit down," he ordered.

"Ratchet?"

They all looked at him confused.

"You are long overdue for a check up, youngling," the medic officer stated in way of answer as he pulled a wrench from nowhere.

The young bot shuddered at seeing it before he moved towards the medical berth after placed Gesshoku down where the elevator is.

"Alright, I'm goin'," he said. "I'm goin'."

Ratchet smirked as the Elite Guard sat down.

"And don't think that I've forgotten about you, Ironhide," he called out as he got to work making the black mech to groan.

He then sat Nisshoku down next to her Sister while the Prime got a report of the 'Con attack on Arcee from the other three.

"And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if it wasn't for the human," Arcee was explaining to Optimus.

"Human?" he asked.

{Two boys and two girls} Bumblebee informed.

"Two boys and two girls?" he asked.

"I guess, the second boy and the two girls caught us in action," answered Arcee with shrug as said girls rolled their eyes. "I don't know. I was a little busy at the time."

"I see," Optimus mumbled. "If the Decepticons are targeting us than anyone perceived as our allies are at grave risk. Arcee." The blue femme looked at him. "You and Bumblebee well go and retrieve these humans tomorrow from their place of learning."

The much smaller bot sighed before nodding her helm as he went to look up the name of the older male human. Once he got the information, the Prime gave it to Arcee before they all turned towards Ratchet and Bladestrike.

"Ya don't 'ave ta look f'ah fer tha girls," Bladestrike informed them.

"Why?" Ratchet asked glaring at him.

"Ironhide an' I 'ave bin their guardians fer 3 years now," was his answer as he pointed at the young dark haired twins.

All of the 'bots looked at them to which they smiled cheekily at them.

"How'dy y'all," they greeted

The pink tinted dark haired Sister tipped a pink cowgirl hat that she was wearing at the same time the lavender tinted dark haired Sister tipped a dark blue cowgirl hat, she was wearing. The other Autobots all started at them blankly making the two mechs and Sisters to look at each other.

"Dey were sayin' 'hi'," Bladestrike sighed.

The blue femme looked over at him.

"Then why didn't they just say that then?" she asked.

"Weh were raised in tha countryside on a ranch," Gesshoku answered. "Dat is our way ta say hi."

"Ah," Arcee nodded her head.

"What's your friends' name Bladestrike, Ironhide?" the Prime asked.

The cyan eyed 22-year-olds let out a giggle before giving Optimus a closed eyed smile.

"I'm Gesshoku Mutou," she introduced herself. "Tis a pleasure ta meet ya. Bladestrike has told meh a lot about tha Autobots an' their cause. When I was not in school dat is."

"An' I'm Gesshoku's twin Sist'ah," the younger Mutou said. "Mah name is Nisshoku Mutou. An' like how Bladestrike has told mah Sist'ah about y'all, Ironhide has told meh jus' as much."

That got a few laughs though Ratchet just huffed before going back to Bladestrike's checkup.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mutous," the Prime said with a nod.

"Jus' call meh Gesshoku," the older Mutou twin told him. "An' call mah Sist'ah, Nisshoku. Weh git 'nough of bein' called Miss Mutou by our teach'ahs."

That got a bit more laughs and their guardians shook their helms in fond amusement.

"Than you can call me Optimus," the Prime said.

"Sure," they agreed with a chirp.

The red and blue mech gave them a nod and a small smile before turning back towards the two mechs in the med-bay.

"Bladestrike," the Prime spoked up making the younger mech to look up at him. "Come find me when Ratchet's done."

"O' course, OP," Bladestrike agreed with a nod.

Optimus gave another small smile before he nodded towards the Weapon Specialist and then turned to walk out of the main hanger.

"Well, everything is fine besides a few of yours injections being overdue," the white and red mech stated as he was finishing up. "But, that's easy to fix." The monochrome mech sighed as the CMO gave him the injections that he needed. "And there you go." He cackled when he saw the put upon expression of Bladestrike. "You can go now."

"Stay here an' wait fer meh, Gesshoku," the electric blue opticed mech told her.

"Ya got it, pant'ah," said 22-year-old.

The 'bots that were still in the main hangar and the two Mutous then started laughing as the Elite Guard mech shot out of there before Ratchet could hold him back for more medical scans though they started laughing when it was Ironhide's turn for a check up.

...My Line...

Bladestrike let out a vented sigh as he walked down the hallway of the Autobot Base on Earth, glad to be away from Ratchet, his medical equipment, and his wrenches though he was worried about the twins. After having meet their Danniluk where both Ironhide and him learned some things about them with one of the majors things about them being that they were Ultra Magnus' sparklings and that they didn't even know about it. He headed in the way that Bumblebee told him that the Prime's Office was, wondering how his Creators were and if he would be able to see them again. He also wondered how his Spark Siblings are doing and if their safe with their Creators before he shook his helm as he came to stop in front of a door. Letting out a vented sigh, the monochrome mech reached up and knocked on the door before it opened revealing a Cybertronian size wooden desk and chair where the Prime, who looked up from the datapad, was setting.

"Come on in, Bladestrike," Optimus told him as he sat the pad aside.

The police car disguised mech walked into the office and up to the desk where he stood at attention as the door closed behind him.

"Ya wish ta see meh, Sir?" the young bot asked as he lifted up his visor.

The Prime let out a vented sigh as he leaned forward with his elbows on the desk and servos crossed in front of his faceplates while he looked at the Elite Guard.

"Yes," he finally answered. "I need to know how long you and Ironhide have been on Earth for and why we didn't pick up your signals."

Bladestrike nodded his helm once before the Prime signaled him to start explaining.

"Weh 'ave bin on Earth fer 3 years," he answered the first question.

Optimus held up a servo as the younger mech went to continue.

"How did you remain undetected by the humans?" the red and blue mech asked confused.

"Dat is 'cause Ironhide an' I used our holoform ta blend in bett'ah," he answered. "I 'ave bin actin' as a police officer named Scott Mutou while Ironhide 'ave bin actin' as a ranch'ah named Ron Hide."

The Prime nodded his helm as he saw that was a good way to completely blend in with the human race.

"So, why didn't we pick up your signals?" he asked.

"We've had blocked our signals ta make it hard'ah on tha 'Cons ta find us," Bladestrike informed him. "I am guessin' it kept tha Autobots from pickin' up our signals as well."

Optimus hummed in thought as he can understand why the two mechs would do that.

"So tell me what you can about Ironhide's and yours charges?" the Prime asked him.

Bladestrike vented out a sigh.

"Their are sometings about 'em dat needs ta remain a secret from tha 'cons," he told the Prime.

"Like what?" Optimus asked confused.

"Tha twins are no normal humans, Prime," the Elite Guard said. "Their not even completely human eith'ah." A look of shock come to the Prime's face. "An' dey don't know about dat eith'ah. However, dey do know dat on their Danniluk's side dey come from a long line o' nobility in Japan." He vented a sigh again. "Tha Most Noble House o' Mutou date back ta about 300 Earth Years. 'hough dose of tha House o' Mutou are not normal humans. Dey are from a long line o' magic us'ahs."

He then used his hologram projection to allow the Prime to see what he and Ironhide had while staying with the three Mutou.

"I see," the red and blue mech vented. "And what of their Oppiluk's side?"

"Now dat's is tha shock'ah, sir," Bladestrike told him. "Dey are part Cybertronian."

"What?"

Bladestrike had a completely serious look on his faceplates.

"Dey don't know, Prime," he informed him. "Their Danniluk left 'em in tha dark 'cause their Oppiluk is no normal Cybertronian."

"Who is he then?"

"Ultra Magnus, sir," he answered.

The Prime could only stare at him shocked silences before he shook his helm.

"Okay, we'll keep this from them, but does they have a Cybertronian name?"

"Yes," Bladestrike answered. "Gesshoku is Japanese fer Lunareclipse while Nisshoku means Solareclipse in tha same language."

"I see," Optimus vented. "Well, anyways, we could always use your skills. We would be glad to have you on the team."

"O' course, Sir," the police officer car disguised mech said.

The red and blue mech gave a small smile as he stood up from his chair and held out a servo towards the other mech.

"Than welcome to Team Prime," he said.

"Tank' ya, Sir," Bladestrike nodded his helm. "Tis an honor."

The monochrome mech placed his smaller servo into the Prime's bigger one to shake when some static shot from their joined servos and through their frames. The two mechs let go of the other's servo in surprise before Optimus gave the Cybertronian version of a cough while the younger mech looked at the ground to hide his embarrassment.

"You may leave," the red and blue mech told him as his office door opened to show the blue femme and the older of the two hybrids. "Arcee will show you to your quarters when you stay here."

"Sir," Bladestrike saluted the Prime before turning and following the femme out after picking up Gesshoku.

Optimus vented a sigh as he sat back down looking very drained though he thoughts went to the static shock that he felt and he could tell that the young mech felt it as well before he ended up shaking his helm and going back to the datapad to get his mind off of what he felt.

...My Line...

The next day, one could find Gesshoku came out of the room that she and Bladestrike were given for the nights that they stay at the base while wearing an upper waist length, dark blue vest that's lined with lavender over a short sleeve, firm fitting, lavender outlined collar, dark blue shirt with a lavender chain belt, a pair of hip hugging, upper thigh length, dark blue jeans shorts, a pair of lower thigh length, blue socks, and a pair of thin 6" dark blue heels, dark blue tennis shoes like boots with lavender soles. Around her neck one could find a lavender tinted dark crescent moon pendant that hangs from a golden string that has some kind of symbols on the back. Her mid-thigh lavender tinted dark hair was pulled to the side in a high ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead while parted over her left eye while she was wearing very little makeup such as a mixed of sky blue and cyan eyeshadow that seems to make her eyes pop with mascara and a thin layer of light colored lip gloss.

With a yawn, she walked into the command center where she saw her guardian waiting for her with his arms crossed over his chest. Though she didn't see her Sister nor Ironhide and thought that they went on ahead towards the closest College for the writing arts. He looked over as she walked in while making sure that she has her dark blue school bag slung over her right arm and hanging down to her hip. The rest of the bots all looked over as well when they heard her heels clink on the ground.

"Mornin' everybot," she greeted with a wave.

"Morning," they all minus Ratchet greeted her back.

"Ready ta go, Gesshoku?" Bladestrike asked as he moved over to her.

"Sure am," she agreed with a nod. "Let's git goin' before I change mah mind."

Venting a sigh, the monochrome mech transformed down, opened his door, allowed her to climb in, and then zoomed out of the base for the closest Culinary College.

...My Line...

It was after school and Jack Darby walked out of the building looking around before he noticed Rafael "Raf" Esquivel standing under a tree.

"Raf, hey!" he called out as he walked over to him.

"Let's just keep this between us," Jack told him. "And forget anything happened okay?"

Just then a horn beeped making them to gasp in shock as the familiar car pulled up.

"Jack!"

"Not again!"

Bumblebee opened his door while he beeped.

"They wants us to get in?" Jack asked.

"No, just me," Raf informed him.

"How did you know that?"

"It said so," was the answer.

"What?"

"You'res is over there," Raf informed him as he pointed at the motorcycle.

"Look I really don't think..." Jack started to say when turned towards him. "Ref?"

"How's it going?" Raf asked as he got in.

"Hey, wait!" Jack yelled.

...My Line...

The two vehicles sped through the desert and the humans cried out it looked like they were about to hit a wall only for it open up and went right through before it closed.

"Wow," breathed Raf as he looked out of the window of Bumblebee's alt mode while a 'bot turned around to watch them come in.

Once they came to a stop they let the humans off or out before transforming as two more come speeding in. One was a black 2007 GMC Topkick 6500 four door truck with smokestracks on the back while the other was a black and white two door 2010 Dodge Charger Police Car. They both opened up their doors and out stepped two young girls, who looked to much alike minus the tinted look of their hair, to be anything, but Sisters though to Jack and Raf, they were familiar looking. Both the GMC and Dodge transformed into the two robots from the other day and the two boys realized where they have seen the two girls before.

"I thought there was only 2," Ratchet stated. "Plus the twins."

"Haven't you heard?" asked Arcee. "Humans multiply."

"Weh don't multiply dat fast," the twins stated at the same time

The two cyan eyed girls let out sighs as the Japanese female gasped in awe.

"I'm Raf," the smaller human introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," the other human girl greeted as she ran up to the green 'bot. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead."

"Are you a car?" Miko asked. "I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal?!"

Before she could go on, a hand came out of nowhere and covered her month.

"I'm sorry about dat Bulkhead," Gesshoku apologize.

Bulkhead just looked at the two girls in confusion and a little bit of awe.

"So if your all robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

"Puh-lease!" Ratchet said in annoyance.

Bladestrike rolled his optics before he picked up his charge as they all looked over to see a 'bot that was taller then the other robots walk up to them.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertronian," Optimus told them. "Also known as Autobots."

Jack stepped forward curiously and hesitatingly.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

Arcee looked at them next.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," the femme stated.

Jack looked back at the Autobot Leader.

"O-okay, why are they here?"

The Prime knelt down to their level.

"A fair question, Jack," Optimus told him. "In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked with a frown.

"Foremost, for control of our world supply of energon," answered the Prime. "The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus than showed them a hologram of Cybertron as Gesshoku signaled to her Guardian to put her down on the ground. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko yawned as the older twin was put down next to her.

"Don't be so rude!" Nisshoku scolded while her Sister slapped the girl upside the head.

Jack looked at the two cyan eyed girls before back at the big bot standing before them.

"So, what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" he asked.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus answered as moved to be beside the other Autobots, "Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

Jack nodded, bouncing on his heels slightly.

"Got it, we spot any strange vehicles, call 911," Jack said making both Bladestrike and Ironhide to snort. "Can we go now?"

He just wanted to leave and let this be a bad dream which had Miko glared at Jack, along with the twins as he was being rude.

"Are you insane?" Miko asked him. "I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"Not only dat, but human weapons won't be able ta dent or scratch their armor," Gesshoku told him. "Look at 'em, Jack! An' I mean, really look at 'em." She waved her hand around the room at the 'bots, who looked surprised, that she understood how stupid the older male's idea was. "Dey are advance robotic organism from anoth'ah planet, Jack, so ta 'em human weapons an' technology is outdated at best an' prehistoric at worst. Dere fer, tha Autobots are our best bet ta survivin' wit' tha 'Cons out dere."

"Onee-sama (Big Sister) is right," Nisshoku nodded her head. "Dat'll jus' put more people in harm's way."

The Autobot leader watched them, his face showing compassion though he had a small smile at the insight of the two young hybrids.

"It is best you five remain under our watch," Optimus told them gently. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect," Ratchet spoke up. "The human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

Jack huffed, along with Miko and the twins.

"Children?" he asked.

"Ratchet, mah Sister an' I are adults now," Gesshoku stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

The twin were 22 while Jack was 16 and Miko was 15 only Raf was a child though, being only twelve and a quarter.

"They have no protective shell," Ratchet went on. "If they get underfoot, they will go...squish."

Optimus put his hands on his waist.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch were we step."

A low alarm started to go off that had everyone to look up as a green flashing light went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked with a frown.

Bumblebee turned around and made his usual beeping noises.

"A proximity sensor, someone is up top," Raf and the twins informed Jack and Miko.

This had the two humans and the Autobots all looking at them in surprise before Ratchet pulled up a video feed of a helicopter.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet stated.

"I thought we were the only humans, who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus stated as he turned to them. "As he tends to visit only when there are issues it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Bladestrike stepped forward and picked up his charge at the same time as Ironhide did before they placed them inside their cargo holds while Bumblebee motioning to where they can hide before Ref, Jack, and Miko hide.

"Do ya wan' us ta stay here, Prime?" the monochrome mech asked as he looked at him.

"Yes, he needs to know about you two," the Prime answered.

"7 wracks, 34 fender binders, a 3 hour traffic jam, and of a particular note, a numerous report of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car," Fowler, an African American man, listed as Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other as Jack ducked back into hiding. "Than there were reports of a 2010 Dodge Charger Police Car and a 2007 GMC Topkick." Here he looked at the new bot with a raised eyebrow. "Who's the new bots?"

"This is Bladestrike," Ratchet answered. "He is an Elite Guard Member."

"And this is Ironhide," Arcee added. "He's the Autobot's Weapon Specialist and Optimus' self appointed Bodyguard."

"Hmm?" the agent hummed. "So, anyways, anything you care to get off your tine chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"Their back?" he asked. "Aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons?" the Prime asked him. "I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," argued Agent Fowler.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," the Prime told him. "We're you best, possible your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey, fleshly!" Bulkhead called. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway or road? Team Prime knows when to use force." He than took a tool followed crushing it. "And how much to use."

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet yelled. "I NEEDED THAT!"

"Enough," ordered the Prime. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler, I however can not."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, under the radar," he told him as he turned and getting into the elevator. "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings...for a human," Bulkhead stated as he stood near the Prime.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be," Optimus told him.

Jack got onto a raised platform as soon as he and the other two came out of hiding so they were higher up and it was easier to talk to the bots with Miko and Raf following him though the twins climbed up their guardians to sit on their shoulder when they let out them out of their cargo holds.

"Blasted earth tech, Cliffjumper's signal is back online," Ratchet growled as he hit the controls of the computer.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked as she tilted her head.

"How is that possible?" asked Optimus as he turned to him quickly.

Arcee was aware of the worried looks that Bladestrike and Ironhide were giving her seeing as the datapads they had read the night before was info on the last three years.

"It isn't," answered Ratchet with a shake of his head. "Another bug! The system's chalk full of them."

Arcee looked up at Optimus.

"If there's any chance Cliffjumper is alive..."

Optimus looked at the medic while the two new Earth Bound Autobots placed their charges down next to the other humans.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay," Optimus ordered. "We may need it." He than looked over at the monochrome and black mechs. "Bladestrike, Ironhide..."

"Ready when ya are Prime," they stated as they stood up.

Miko ran up to the railing.

"Hey! What can we do?"

Optimus watched them before sighing.

"Remain with Ratchet," Optimus told her while Bladestrike almost cackled as he and Ironhide shared a look when both Miko and Ratchet whined before transforming down as the ground bridge powered on. "Autobots! Roll Out!"

"Be car'ahful, Bladestrike!" Gesshoku called out.

"Ya as well, Ironhide!" Nisshoku joined her in calling out as Jack gaped at the door and vortex looking thing while all of the Cybertronians minus Ratchet drove through.

"W-what just happened?!"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via ground bridge," Ratchet sighed.

Raf frowned, "What's a ground bridge?"

"A scaled down version of space bridge technology," Ratchet once again sighed while shaking his helm before he turned back to his computer screens. "Since we don't currently the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

Jack walked closer to the medic bot.

"You're stuck here. On Earth."

The twins frowned watching him and looked down at the floor feeling sorry for them as it had to suck being trapped on a planet that wasn't your own. Especially when you didn't like the natives.

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet agreed with a nod before he moved back and looked to the still open ground bridge, "But, I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

Raf gaped at it before turning to Ratchet.

"Wow...Does it work for humans?"

Ratchet nodded, "Naturally."

Miko looked up at him.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

Ratchet grinned as he bent down to her level.

"In moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all five of you."

The twins huffed as they rolled their eyes and crossed their arms, slightly glaring at the mech while Miko leaned forward

"Watch it Ratchet," the three girls stated.

The Autobot Medic blinked in surprise at their sass.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till the team of 6 Autobots drove through the bridge and transformed with their weapons at the ready.

"Energon Mine," Bulkhead breathed as he looked around.

"Judging by it's scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time," the Prime stated as he looked around as well. All of them hide as they all watched Decepticon Minors drill away at the Energon. "Let's find this Decepticon and find out what's going on."

All 6 of them walked forward making some of the 'Con Warriors that were there to turn to them with their weapons at the ready. It soon turned into an all out firefight with Arcee using her speed to take out her enemies faster as Bulkhead knocked the drill off to the side and on it side. Bladestrike got up close and personal with the 'Cons while Ironhide was providing them all with cover fire.

...My Line...

Eventually the others began to get bored and looked around the base. The twins having stayed on the platform was looking at everything around the base.

"What this?" Miko asked as she went to touch a computer.

"It's broken," Ratchet answered as he shook his helm. "Don't touch that... " She went to touch something else. "That either."

The two Sisters smirked in amusement as he didn't have to look at her.

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms.

"'Ey, Ratchet!" the oldest called out as she saw one of the computer screens have an error sign pop up and the 'bot looked over at her to see that she was pointing at the screen making him vent a sigh at seeing it. "How come ya guys are usin' human comput'ahs?"

"It certainly isn't by choice," Ratchet answered as he looked away. "It was handed down from the previous tenants we inherited this former missile silo from. I make modifications as I see fit."

The Sisters and Raf looked up too see the entire screen fill with error screens before the oldest let out a sigh. She knew more about how to fix cars, motorcycles, and/or trucks with a little bit about computers seeing as she had taken autoshop during summer school while she was still attending Hogwarts while her Sister was more of the comput'ah genius.

"I think I can fix that," Raf said as he went over to the main computer and pulled out his laptop.

"Really?" asked Ratchet. "You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

"Now try," Raf said as he looked at him.

Ratchet frowned at the younger boy before he listened to him and turned around as the errors turned green with check marks before all going away. Ratchet turned to face Raf with an unbelieving look on his face making the twins to cackle quietly.

...My Line...

The Autobots all stood together now as what was left of the Decepticons in the mine gathered together.

"Maximum overdrive!" ordered Optimus as they all transformed and sped towards the 'Cons

Said 'Cons opened fired on them only to be taken out by the team work that they used before they sped into the main area where energon cups were being stored. Bulkhead let out a low whistle once they hide.

"What an operation," he breathed before they were fired at.

Arcee had been looking around for Cliffjumper that life single came back on while firing at the 'Cons.

"It's Cliff," she told Optimus once she spotted him. "I have a visual."

"We'll cover you!" the Prime informed her. "GO!"

The monochrome mech kept an optic on Arcee as she quickly went to the Con's side only for what was left of him to fall to the ground below. Both Bladestrike and Ironhide let out a growl when they heard an all to familiar laugh of a 'bot that they hated just as much as they hated Megatron.

"Prime," said 'bot growled. "I'll stick around, but I'm squeamish."

The Elite Guard narrowed his optics as they zero in on the object in the gray and red 'bot's hands before they widen.

"Prime, he has a bomb!" he yelled in warning just as it was dropped and the bot took off.

"The place is going to blow!" Bulkhead added.

"Autobots!" Optimus yelled. "ROLL OUT!" The 6 of them quickly transformed down and took off before Prime followed them. "Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!"

Not long after the order was given, the ground bridge opened up as ordered and all 6 'bots rushed through quickly.

...My Line...

Optimus was going really fast and transformed, stopping before hitting the computers.

"Cutting it a bit close..." Ratchet told him. "What about Cliffjumper?"

All the Autobots looked away or at the floor, which meant a no making the twins to frown softly as they felt bad for them.

"What was that explosion!?" Miko asked as she ran to the edge of the platform. "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?!"

"MIKO!" Gesshoku yelled as Nisshoku slapped a hand over the girl's month. "Cin ya git any rudd'ah!?"

"Look-" Arcee growled as she walked out looking a little angry though she was bit surprised that the twins had a good head on their shoulders though for two people, who has Ironhide and Bladestrike as a Guardians, she wasn't all that surprised.

"L-look, h-hey hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack said as he ran over pulled her away as she just rolled her eyes while mumbling under his breath.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked her softly.

"Not Cliff," she answered. "At least not any more." The monochrome and black colored 'bots looked at her sadly. "He was mutated. Butchered like something from those 'Cons experiment during the war."

{Arcee?} Bumblebee asked confused as he stepped forward when she suddenly fall. {What's wrong?}

"I'm fine," she told him. "Just dizzy."

"Robots, who get dizzy?" asked Miko.

"Robots with emotions."

"Robots, who can die."

The twins looked at each other before rolling their eyes while turning back to watched Ratchet run a scan over Arcee.

"What's this?" he asked looking closer at her hand.

"I don't know," the femme answered. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet took a scalp and took some for her hand.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now," he ordered her.

Bumblebee helped Arcee up and out of the command center.

"Listen, Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars," Jack said as he held out his cell phone to prove his point.

Optimus nodded, "A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack sighed, "Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus leaned down to his level, "Have you broken the law?"

Bladestrike cackled under his breath in amusement as Ironhide smirked while the two Mutous giggled.

"Curfew. It's after ten p.m," Jack answered as he shook his head.

"I better get home too," agreed Ref. "Or I'll ground for a year."

"Earth customs," the Prime sighed. "I hadn't considered. The issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead." Bulkhead moved towards Optimus. "Accompany Miko home."

"Awesome!" Miko cheered as she jumped up and down. "My host parents will freak!"

Optimus still stared at Bulkhead, continuing his orders.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curb side duty, got it," Bulkhead nodded.

"Aww," Miko frowned as she had wanted to show off her new robot friend.

Optimus looked at Bee.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus ordered making Raf to smile at Bee.

Bumblebee beeped excitedly as he walked over to him, helping him down to the main floor using his hand to carry the young boy.

Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet didn't look up from his machine.

"Busy!"

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack," sighed Optimus.

Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Woo, still dizzy," Arcee sighed.

Ratchet raised his hand, not looking back at them from his computer.

"You're fine, says your physician."

Arcee sighed and nodded, accepting the role as she had no more excuses.

"Bladestrike..." the Prime started as he looked over at the monochrome mech.

"I know Prime," he sighed while he rolled his optics fondly. "I 'ave watched ov'ah Gesshoku fer three years now. I will continue ta do so until tha Decepticons are taken car'ah o' an' are no long'ah a threat ta dis world."

Optimus gave a small smile at that.

"Iron.."

"Don't Prime," the black mech told him. "Just like Bladestrike, I have been watching over Nisshoku for 3 years and I will continued to do so."

The Prime cackled in amusement as he watched the Elite Guard and the Weapon Specialist pick up their young hybrid charges and transformed around their before zooming out of the base.

...My Line...

The next morning the two twins rushed outside of the medium size mansion that their mother got they when they wanted live in a small town. The oldest of the Mutou siblings made sure that she had informed the head of the mansion's security that they were going to hang out with friends before they ran out the door and to the by now familiar dodge challenger and GMC Topkick that sat waiting for them. Bladestrike could see as the oldest run up to him that she was wearing a chest length, that shows a good deal of her cleavage, firm fitting, short sleeve, lavender plaid shirt that's tied in front, a pair of hip hugging, knee length, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of mid-calf length dark blue cowgirl boots with lavender soles. Her hair was pulled to the side in a high ponytail as she had her bangs covering her forehead with it parted over her left eye while she was wearing very little makeup such as a sky blue eyeshadow with mascara and a thin layer of light colored lip gloss.

He could feel the annoyance come off of Ironhide as Nisshoku ran over to him wearing an elbow length sleeve pink jacket over a rib cage length, that shows a good deal of her cleavage, firm fitting, tied backwards, black corset, hip hugging, upper-thigh length, pink plaid skirt, knee length black socks, pink tennis shoes with black soles. Most of her hair was left down with two pigtails as her bangs hanged in front of her forehead while she was also wearing very little makeup such as a mixed black and gray eyeshadow with mascara and a thin layer of light colored lip gloss. All that had them feeling like scraping any male or mech, who so much as looked at them wrong.

::I really wish that Nisshoku and Gesshoku didn't wear outfits that show off their bodies:: Ironhide commed. him.

::Ya an' meh both, Hide:: Bladestrike agreed with the black mech. "Ready ta go?"

The twins got into the driver seats of their own Guardians though they did sometimes switch.

"Yup," they answered with a nod each. "Let's git ou' o' here before Cameron decides dat it's in our best interest ta remain indoors."

The Elite Guard and Weapon Specialist would have blinked a few times if they could before they vented out a sigh while pulling out of the driveway and headed for the base. Though they couldn't fault them for wanting to get out of there quickly as their head of security was more protective of them than they were and that was saying something as Bladestrike saw them as Sisters while Ironhide saw them as Nieces.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for them reach the base and once inside, the two Autobots transformed before placing the twins onto their shoulders afterwards.

"Bladestrike, Gesshoku, Ironhide, Nisshoku!"

Coming to a stop the two mechs turned around to see the Prime walking up to them.

"Prime?" Bladestrike asked confused as the red and blue mech came up to them. "Is someting wrong?"

The Prime cackled before shaking his helm while the twins looked on confused.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered. "I'm just surprise that you four aren't using this time to take a break."

The two Guardians and Charges looked at each other.

"Jack, Miko, an' Raf are usin' dis time ta git ta know their Guardian's bett'ah," the oldest informed him. "Bladestrike an' I had three years ta do dat."

"As did Ironhide an' I," the youngest agreed with nod. "O' course, weh also got ta know tha oth'ah as well."

Optimus looked at them thoughtfully before nodding his helm with a small smile.

"BY THE ALLSPARK!" Ratchet was heard yelling through the base making the five of them shared a look for just a moment before the two 'bots rushed to see what was going on though when they reached the control room the two of them saw Ratchet dodge what looked like one of his broken tools before it just destroyed another one. "I needed that!" Ratchet went to move back when it jumped at him only for Bladestrike to shot it out of the air, but it just got back up making the Prime to step on it before it could try again. "And stay broken." The two guardians and charges looked down at the now completely destroyed tool with worry. "Well, what could have caused that?"

"Prime?" Ironhide asked as he looked at his leader.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet, Bladestrike, Ironhide," the Prime answered. "Dark Energon." Optimus picked the destroy tool up and placed it in a container. "If the residue that Arcee found on the 'Con brought your broken equipment back to life. It would stands to reason that same substance brought that 'Con from the dead."

"Fraggin' Pit," Bladestrike sighed as a look of shock and worry came across his faceplates.

"That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back on online, but Dark Energon," stated Ratchet. "It's so scarce that it's virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported by Megatron," the Prime answered.

"For what purpose?" Ironhide asked as he looked at him.

"To conquer this world by rising an army of the undead," was the answer given.

"Well, Megatron would have to break quite a few toaster ovens," Ratchet stated. "I mean, were on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

The six of them that were already in the base turned around when they heard a honk to see the other three 'bots returning with the twins smiling as the other Autobots pulled up.

"That was awesome," Jack laughed as he climbed off of Arcee.

"We need to do that again!" Raf told Bumblebee once he got out.

"Sweet!" cheered Miko.

The three Guardians all transformed once they were able to with smiles of their own.

"Huh?"

Bulkhead reached into his cargo hold and pulled out a guitar case.

"Sorry," apologized Miko as she took it. "I must of left it in the backseat."

Optimus moved past them all.

"Autobots prepare too..."

He then looked at them all as Arcee put her hand on her hip.

"Roll out?" she asked him.

"Remain here," Optimus answered with shake of his head. "Ratchet, Ironhide, you two will come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

Miko than looked up at Bulkhead.

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss!"

"Uhh...he never picks me," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another," Arcee sighed. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"

Nisshoku let out a huff while she crossed her arms as her guardian put her down on the ground before walking off and leaned against a wall to watch everyone.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet snarked at her.

Optimus sighed softly.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance," Optimus told her.

Arcee frowned as she watched them.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out."

The Prime followed Ratchet and Ironhide as Nisshoku watched as they walked through the ground bridge and disappeared. The young Mutou pushed off the wall and walked over to stand beside Raf.

"So chief, what's on the activity list?" Jack asked as he looked at her.

Arcee rolled her optics.

"I'm going on patrol."

Bulkhead shook his head.

"But, Optimus told us to stay."

Arcee looked up at him.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee, Bladestrike with me!"

Bumblebee whined and slumped his shoulders as he walked beside Arcee while the monochrome mech rolled his opticed as he placed Gesshoku on the ground.

{Why me?!}

"Bulkhead, you're in charge," Arcee said with a grin before the three of them transformed into their alt modes before driving off.

All five humans looked up at the last bot in the room.

"Soo...What's on the activities list?"

The twins quickly covered their ears as Miko adjusted her amplifiers and speakers.

"How about band practice?!"

"But, we're not a band," Ref told her.

Miko laughed, "Why so anti-social, come on Raf, you play anything?"

Raf shrugged slightly before holding up his laptop.

"Umm, keyboard?"

Miko nodded, "Laptops, good. Jack?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko asked with a frown. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Gesshoku drums! Nisshoku brass!" The two Sisters glared at their fellow female and watched her as she moved to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, percussion!" The pink tinted dark haired adult pulled out a notebook that she got from a school supply store and went to set down to write a short story. The lavender tinted dark haired adult also pulled out a notebook that she always wrote down the different recipes that she wanted to try or have already tried. "We're a band, you just gotta learn the songs!"

She began playing her guitar causing the twins to stop what they were doing just to cover their ears and wince in pain. It was one thing to love listening to music, but it was another when it's the kind that came blow out the ear drums. Gesshoku looked up seeing the green light, but it was to bad that the alarm wasn't loud enough to overpower Miko's loud strumming. However, it was a good think that Bulkhead saw it though they frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Come on," Miko groaned as she stopped. "You can't handle the raw power?!"

The 'bot shook his helm.

"Proximity sensor! Quick hide!"

All five of them quickly ran behind Bulkhead's large feet as quickly as they could and it was as soon as they did that the elevator door opened and the male from before rushed into the room.

"Prime?!"

Bulkhead blinked.

"Agent Fowler. Uhh...He's not here. Nobody's here. Except me, of course."

He laughed a little nervously at the end, causing the twins to wonder if he could lie to the agent.

"Well where did he go?" Fowler sighed. "Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall." The sisters looked at each other before rolling their eyes in annoyance. "I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons!" The young dark haired adults almost groaned as Bulkhead moved slowly knowing that he was trying to keep them hid causing the children and adults to scramble around trying to stay behind him as while. However the trouble was Miko's guitar was still plugged up and had no more slack. "Blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means in English!" Fowler told Bulkhead with a frown before he heard the noise of the guitar and looked at the ground suspiciously before looking back up at Bulkhead, "So you tell Prime -" He looked back down as Miko made more noise by accident and he than followed the cord from his foot to an amplifier with Raf's laptop on top of it. "Since when are you bots electric?"

Bulkhead didn't know what to do, so the Sisters walked out from behind him along with the other three while Jack grinned nervously.

"H-hey! How ya doin?"

"Contact with civilians!" Fowler growled as he frowned. "Team prime has really gone off book this time." He shook his head. "Wait, don't tell me, you're running a daycare center?!"

Bulkhead looked down at the kids.

"Uhh...okay..."

Jack shook his head, "Look, we're uhh...interns!"

The other two quickly nodded their heads to help back up Jack as Raf held up his finger.

"Student interns!"

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Earning extra credit in auto shop"

Miko quickly added in, "Robotics!"

"My Sister an' I 'ave known about tha Autobots fer three years seein' as our Guardians are Bladestrike an' Ironhide," the oldest Mutou stated. "Tank ya very much."

"Okay...Let's move," Fowler sighed as he walked down the steps. "I'm taking all five of you into federal custody for your own protection!"

He began to move towards them as the twins glared at him like they was daring him to try, but Bulkhead smashed his large foot down in between them before he could.

"We're protecting them!"

That made Fowler glare up at him.

"Is that so?" he asked as turned around and began towards a phone on the side of the staircase. "Well, maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the pentagon."

Bulkhead shook his head.

"Don't use that phone it's-" the big guy said as he put his finger on the button. "-out of order."

"This isn't over big foot!" Fowler said as he glared up at him. "Now by a long shot!"

He began up the stairs and into the elevator as Miko made fun of him silently making Nisshoku to smirk a little, but she was worried about what the agent was going to do as she shared a look with Gesshoku while Bulkhead groaned and shook his helm.

"Ughh..."

...My Line...

Once they came out of the ground bridge, Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet started to walk though the creepy canyon.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked.

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battle field in this galaxy," Optimus answered as he glanced at his medic.

Ironhide looked at him confused.

"On Earth?" said medic scoffed while asking. "You must be joking."

"I have to agree with him, Prime," the black mech agreed.

"Do you two recall the period late in the war?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet and Ironhide. "When both sides began hiding they're energon spoils off world."

"Of course, it's the reason why energon deposits exist on plants such as this one," Ratchet answered as the Weapon Specialist nodded his helm.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on plants such as this one, and I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history," Optimus told him nodding.

...My Line...

Gesshoku raised an eyebrow as she looked up seeing as well as hearing another alarm and looked up at the screen while her Sister just rolled her eyes.

"Ow, my ears!" Raf whined as he covered his ears.

Bulkhead looked at the screen.

"It's an S.O.S from Fowler!" Bulkhead stated in surprise as he looked at it nervously as the alarm stopped when he touched the screen.

Raf moved towards him.

"Did you trace it?"

Bulkhead sighed, "Location scan was incomplete, oh well!"

Jack stared up at him.

"Oh well? Seriously?!"

Bulkhead turned around to look at them.

"Fowler's a jerk."

Jack frowned, "Wow! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf said with a frown before he suddenly realized something. "O-our location."

"And did we not just notice how fast he backs down from a bot?!" Miko agreed with a nod. "The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!"

"Unless ya with'ah tha 'Cons know where tha base is at?" Nisshoku asked with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip.

"An' den ya'll 'ave ta tell tha oth'ahs why tha 'Cons know where tis at," Gesshoku informed him with a small smirk.

Bulkhead looked at the four humans with letting out a sigh followed by a groan.

"But, we lost the transmission!" Bulkhead frowned. "Fowler could be anywhere!"

"Maybe I can try to narrow it down," Raf stated as he stand down. "About five years ago the army started micro chipping their agents, you know like owners do with pets!" Jack and Miko looked at him making Raf to look up. "What, I saw it on TV!" He shook his head. "Anyway, if we can hack into the the fed's mainframe, we can maybe pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack," Miko deadpan as she frowned. "But, you're like two years old."

"Twelve, and a quarter!" Raf stated as he grinned up at them. "Latitude 39.5 and longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead entered them into the computer and activated the space bridge.

"Okay, wait here."

"Aww!" Miko whined. "Don't break up the band!"

"Miko!" the twins growled.

"Uhh, G-Gesshoku, you're in charge!" Bulkhead told them before running through the bridge.

"I guess we four got the run of the place...Miko?" Jack trailed off before noticing that there was someone missing. "Miko!?"

"Why do I feel like a babysitt'ah fer dat girl?" the lavender tinted dark haired and cyan eyed adult asked in a growl under her breath making Jack and Raf to look at her before both letting out sighs while her Sister looked just as annoyed as she did.

...My Line...

Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge and started to look around.

"Fowler?" he asked before he walked forward a bit only to stop just out sight when he noticed 'Cons. "Uh-oh. A whole Decepticon shebang."

Bulkhead moved to hide behind a rock just before a 'Con walked by.

"Alright," Miko's all to familiar voice called out making him to look over. "So, what's the plan?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped before he placed a finger to his lips.

Miko blinked at him before looking forward to see a 'Con had found her.

"Oh, unwise," she mumbled as it hit her.

"Miko, get down!" Bulkhead called out to her as the 'Con charged up his blaster to shoot at her.

The human girl quickly jumped over the boulder that she was hiding behind to avoid the shot while the bulky green Autobot attacked it and the two started to duke it out.

"Hold him still," Miko told Bulkhead before she hit the 'Con on the head with a rock only to be picked up by her guardian and dropped off to the side.

She stood up rubbing her backside as she watched the fight between the two bots.

"Miko, look away!" Bulkhead yelled.

"But..."

"Turn your head away!" he ordered once again before punching a hand into the 'Con's chest.

With all of his strength he pulled out the wires in him.

"Wow," breathed Miko just as the 'Con fall.

"Bumblebee, Arcee," the big guy commed. "Do you read?"

...My Line...

"Loud and clear Bulkhead," Arcee answered.

...My Line...

"I have a situation," Bulkhead told them as she watched them.

...My Line...

"Bulkhead, their just Children," Arcee stated. "Humans. Just do whatever." Just then Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bladestrike came to a screeching halt. "You're where? She's where?"

...My Line...

Raf and Jack got back up the platform after the two Mutous went up there, kind of freaking out. Raf frowned looking at the three of them.

"What should we do?" he asked. "Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!"

Jack shook his head, "Miko hasn't seen the cons in action like we five have...She has no idea."

They all looked at each other before letting out a sigh before Raf typed away on the computer again.

"Those are their coordinates, their location is still locked in!" he informed them.

Jack looked at the other two before letting out a sigh.

"I'm going after her," he informed them.

"Hold on, Jack!" Nisshoku called out as he went down the ladder. "Wha' if Arcee try ta git hold o' base?"

Jack looked at the pink tinted dark haired adult.

"Let's go," he sighed without answering her.

Raf got down form the platform with the twins, both of whom let out a sigh each, and walked through the ground bridge that the young boy started up.

...My Line...

"What's taking Arcee, Bladestrike, and Bumblebee?" asked Bulkhead as he looked at the ship.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clasp on Fowler right now," Miko stated as she stood up. "Just storm the joint."

Just then they heard the sound of a ground bridge making them look over to see one open.

"Finally," sighed Bulkhead.

Jack, the twins, and Raf jumped out in the middle of a large canyon with Bulkhead and Miko up ahead a bit.

"Why don't those guys stay with their own 'bots," growled Miko. "This is our one on one time."

Bulkhead let out a groan as the other four walked towards them with Raf looked up at the twins and Jack.

"Woahh...Are your bones vibrating!?" he asked them.

They looked up and gasped seeing a huge ship floating above ground.

"You there!"

They looked up too see three cons pointing their cannons at them.

"Scrap," both Bulkhead and Miko cursed.

The lavender tinted dark haired 22-year-old immediately pushed Raf behind her as Jack and Nisshoku moved closer to her to better protect Raf though the Sisters had pulled out their wands quickly.

...My Line...

After walking for what felt like hours, the trio arrived at a large open valley and what they saw was not a pretty sight. Rusted bodies sticking up from the ground, broken limbs and torn armor.

"For the first time in my life Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong," Ratchet said.

"As did I," second Ironhide.

The three bots look as the jet flew over to a cliff before transforming and landing on the top of the cliff. When the bot turned and they saw glowing purple optics and the Decepticon symbol on the bots chest, it to glowed purple.

"Optimus, been well?" Megatron asked. "I see you brought your trusty watchdog and you have your other watchdog back with you. I was certain they'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now."

Ratchet took a few steps forward while Ironhide shook with anger.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" he asked as he rolled his neck and he cracked his knuckles.

"I'll love to send him to the scrap yard," growled the black mech.

"I know why your here Megatron," Optimus said.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all you and I have been at this a long time," Megatron stated as he then reached into his side saying. "And your time has come to an end."

He then held up a glowing purple crystal before he then threw the crystal into the ground it landed burying itself deep into the ground where it sunk the rest of the way in. The ground shook as a dark purple glow erupted from the ground and cracks formed. The cracks soon reached the bots making them take a few steps back as they watched the ground.

"Rise my army!" Megatron yelled as his body glowed the same purple glow as on the ground.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet breathed in shock.

"What in the pit!"

All the three bots could do was watch in shock as the fallen bodies all rose up.

"Behold! The power of dark energon!" Megatron yelled as the undead army advanced towards them.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our ancestors and his own," breathed Ratchet.

"Not even the dead are free form his warmongering," sighed Optimus.

"Frag!"

"Destroy them!" Megatron yelled.

A few of the undead were blasted back when Optimus opened fire on them.

"Optimus if our combatants are already deceased how are we going to defeat them?" the medic asked as they backed up.

"Ratchet, Ironhide retreat!" ordered the Prime. "Bridge yourselves back to base!"

Ratchet instead of listening changed his own arms into blades while Ironhide changed both of his arms into cannons.

"No, I shall stand with you Optimus," the medic told him. "You may require a medic when this is over with."

"I'm with Ratchet on this one, Prime," the black mech second.

With that Ratchet ran forward and sliced two zombie-cons up, before noticing a limb that he had sliced off top glowing.

"I recommend dissection, the smaller the pieces the better!"

"Sound advice old friend," agreed Optimus as with that he changed his arms into swords while Ironhide continued to blast them.

The three of them went to cut this undead 'Cons to piece though the Prime stopped to look at Megatron.

"I have master the power of Dark Energon!" the bucket head 'Con called out. "When you fall Optimus, you too shill join my army."

Optimus narrowed his optics before going back to cutting down the zombie-cons.

...My Line...

The 'Cons began shooting at them as the three humans dodged it though only the cyan eyed teen seemed to have a better time at it. However, once she noticed that Raf fall to the ground both her and Jack rushed over to him before they covered him with their bodies. The three then looked up to see Bulkhead in vehicle form pull up to them.

"Get in now!"

Nisshoku pushed Raf inside and got in after Jack and her Sister. Bulkhead then sped away, dodging the attacks from the cons as he went. Jack looked back at Bulkhead as the two dark haired adults got in the backseat.

"Thanks Bulkhead!"

"Yeah thanks!"

"W-what are you doing here!?"

The twins let out a sigh softly knowing that they should have stayed back at base, but they were there because Miko was being stupid and ran after the big guy.

Jack sighed, "We were worried about Miko! Have you seen her?!"

Miko popped up from beside the Sisters with grin.

"What's she look like?!" she asked making the two adults to growl at her.

Bulkhead pulled up behind a huge rock.

"Everyone out! And this time, please stay here?!"

The cyan eyed adults got out and waited for the others worried that Bulkhead couldn't take on all those 'Cons alone, however, they let out a groan when they saw that Miko wasn't with them. Before watching as Bulkhead subdued most of the cons, only too see Miko crawl out of his chest all the twins could do was shake their heads with a sigh. They heard more fighting and shooting.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked nervously making both Jack and the twins to shrug, but heard the familiar sound of bot footsteps was heard.

All four of them turned around slowly, gasping as they saw two Cons coming towards them. Well, that would be a no. Nisshoku grabbed Raf and pulled him behind her as she backed up quickly with Gesshoku moving in front of them only they were too slow and the bots captured the four of them and brought them on the ship. One of them had Raf in his left hand, Jack in his right while the other Con had the twins in his left and right servos.

"Bring them to the brig," the one holding the twins told the other one. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Just then they all heard engine's getting closer until Bumblebee drove right into the two bots in his alt mode, throwing them all up in the air. Arcee transformed and caught the four of them, her arms linked together like she was carrying a huge baby. The twins let out a groan and winced before Arcee put them down as Bumblebee transformed and moved towards them.

"Bumblebee," cheered Raf.

Bumblebee leaned down before beeping at him.

{Are you okay!?}

Arcee bent down to their level as well.

"Thank you for clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list," she told them making the twins huffed while crossing their arms nodding, they were thinking the same thing.

Jack nodded, putting his arms out to the side.

"Tell me about it."

They ran down the corridor before Arcee's arm turned into a gun and she spun out form behind a corner.

"Friendly," she told them when she was meet with Bulkhead and Miko.

"Hello," the big guy greeted.

The twins moved to stand next to Bumblebee, but made sure to stay out of his way so he wouldn't squash them by accident while Arcee put her hands on her hips.

"You brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead told her as he frown while looking down at Miko.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"He's in the brig," Raf and Jack spoke up at the same time.

It was then that a bunch of 'Cons came down the hallway and start shooting at them making the dark haired adults to let out sighs of annoyances just as Bulkhead moved in front of the kids and two young adults, using his arm to block the attacks before shooting at them causing a minor explosion. The twins looked to the other side to see even more Cons shooting at them before she looked at both sides. The Autobots managed to kill the 'Cons so they all began running to the brig once again.

...My Line...

Optimus and Ratchet were still cutting down the terracons while Ironhide was blasting them apart before they went back to back.

"Optimus, this prolong exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength," Ratchet panted.

"We can not falter now," the Prime told him before the three Autobots went back to fighting.

However, the terracons piled on top of them while Megatron with a laugh before the Prime managed to blast his way out of the pile and help Ratchet along with Ironhide.

"After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game!" Megatron yelled as the three Autobots walked forward with terracons coming towards them. "My Legion finish them!"

The three 'bots continued to fight their way to Megatron.

...My Line...

The 3 bots came to a control room and burst in, shooting all the 'cons while the five humans stayed outside in the hallway, peeking in Arcee looked around.

"Clear!" she called to them allowing the five of them walked into the room, glancing up at the large bots before them. "Wait in here."

Bumblebee looked at the humans not liking leaving them alone on an enemy ship.

{Alone?} the yellow and black bot beeped at Arcee.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," she answered while shaking her head. "They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put."

They turned their hands into cannons and ran out of the room, towards the brig.

"That was intense," Miko said quietly as she looked at the other four once the doors closed.

"Was?" Raf asked.

"It's your fault that we're suck in this intensity," Jack told her. "What were you thinking Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" she asked him.

"You wanted us to be a band," Jack told her. "Doesn't that mean that we play together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo," she stated.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety," Jack countered.

"I'm sorry," apologized Miko. "Is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead! Thank you very much!"

"Aghh!" Raf yelled making the two of them to look at him. "Stop it! Both of you!"

He ran over to the edge of the platform and sat down, his knees to his chest. Jack and Miko quickly ran over and sat down around Raf while the Mutou Sisters walked up to them.

"Hey Raf, it's okay..."

Miko nodded, "Yeah, we're going to be fine."

Jack smiled at him, "Our bots will come back for us!"

Miko nodded, "Yeah, they're going to take us home."

"How do you know?" he asked.

Jack then looked up and saw a screen.

"Hey, Raf what do you make of that?" he asked making Raf to look up before he went down to the next level and stood in front of it.

"It's important..." he answered as he looked at over. "Real important...We need to get this to Optimus."

Miko looked at him, "How do you know it's not just some recipe for space nachos?!"

"I know math when I see it," Raf answered. "And that is one serious equation."

"Can you down load it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf answered as he pulled it. "But, I don't see any where to plug it in." He walked forward. "This tech is way to alien."

Jack grabbed Raf wrist when they noticed a 'Con walking in, but he got out of the older boy's hold and run back to his bag. The twins let out a silent curse went to get him, but the 'Con had already noticed him this time though.

"Scrap," Nisshoku cursed as the 'Con pointed his gun at Raf

But, Nisshoku ran over to the younger human, who was running from the 'Con, wondering when both Miko and Raf really well stop getting into trouble! The youngest of the two Sisters quickly tackled Raf out of the way, her Sisters flicked her wrist to allow her wand to fall into her hand from it's holster.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Gesshoku yelled as she pointed it at the 'Con.

Jack rushed over to them to make sure that they were alright as the 'Con stopped moving completely.

Jack looked at Miko, "Miko, take a picture!"

"An' hurry as I don't know how long tha 'Con is goin' ta remain immobile!" Gesshoku informed.

"Great idea," Miko cheered before she pulled out her pink phone from her pocket.

She held up her phone and took a picture of the 'Con.

"Not o' dat!" Nisshoku yelled annoyed at her.

"That!" Jack finished from the other teen as he pointed to the math formula on the screen.

"Oh," Miko breathed before she quickly turned around and took the picture with her back to the con.

"How stupid is she?!" Gesshoku groaned in question as she put her wand away.

However, after Miko got the picture, the five humans managed to run out of the room and towards where their bots were supposed to be. They heard a horn honking before Bulkhead transformed while jumping over their heads and tackling the 'Con. Bumblebee and Arcee pulled up next to the kids.

"I told you to stay put!"

"Oh, weh would 'ave stayed if a 'Con didn't show up!" Nisshoku yelled.

Jack got on Arcee with the lavender tinted dark haired adult while Miko, her Sister, and Raf got into Bumblebee. They began driving down the hallway until the two in Bumblebee heard Fowler before they looked back as he stuck his head in the front.

" _I like pie, can we stop for pie_!?"

" _You found Fowler_!" Miko yelled. " _Rock on_!"

Gesshoku let out a sigh while rolling her eyes in annoyance while the 'bots all raced away from the ship.

...My Line...

"Bravo, Optimus," Megatron called out as the three Autobots took out the rest of the terracons. "But, as a prelude, you might want to save your strength for the may event!"

"You will not prevail Megatron!" growled the Prime as he started to climb up the mountain. "Not while energon still flows through my veins."

"Fitting," Megatron said when Optimus reached him. "For it is Dark Energon that flows through mine."

Optimus went to attack him only for the Decepticon Leader to take off before the Prime turned around and helped Ratchet up, who was holding his injured arm, while Ironhide flipped up onto the top of the mountain.

"If this wasn't Megatron's in game, what is?" asked the medic.

The Prime looked out over the old battle field that had been used by Megatron to test the Dark Energon before glaring.

...My Line...

"What happened to you guys anyways?" Miko asked as she looked away from Fowler, who was on a gurney.

"We engaged an army of the undead Cybertronian Warriors," Ratchet answered her.

"Zombies?" asked the black and pink haired Japanese girl. "You fought Zombies and I missed it?"

"Bulkhead, you used extremely poor judgment in allowing the children to accompany you," Optimus said as he looked at the green Autobot.

Bulkhead looked at the ground.

"It won't happen again Optimus. I promise."

Miko sighed softly, "But, it wasn't Bulkhead's fault."

"She right, Optimus," Gesshoku agreed with her. "Tis was Miko's fault." She shot a glare at the other girl before letting out a sigh. "An' in away, our fault as well." The twins placed their hands on their foreheads. "Nisshoku an' I should 'ave kept a clos'ah eye on her as tha oldest among tha humans here, but weh didn't tink dat she'll..."

The Prime gave small smile to the dark haired and cyan eyed adults as Bladestrike and Ironhide felt a bit proud of their charges for taking responsibility for what happened while Bulkhead frowned.

Bulkhead frowned, "Miko, Gesshoku please."

"Watch it Bulkhead," Bladestrike growled.

Miko, however, just grinned as she pulled out her phone, showing him the formula.

"Plus check it out, recon!"

Optimus bent down and examined the photo.

"Hmm. Ratchet, take a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Jack stepped forward with a frown.

"Wow, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?"

Ratchet bent down and examined the photo also.

"I don't understand?"

Miko looked at her phone and laughed nervously.

"Oops, that's the Con' tried to hit Raf," Miko said as she changed the picture. "At least that's before Gesshoku did something to freeze him and then Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

Jack glared at Miko.

"Miko! Raf could have been killed! This isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!?"

"Wow, 'ey!" the twins growled as they didn't like the way he was speaking to the younger girl while Miko glared right back at him.

"Uhh, we were all almost killed Jack!" Miko stated. "You, Me, Raf, the twins! Even them!"

Miko crossed her arms, looking the other way while Jack huffed.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be apart of it!" Jack said as he shook his head. "Not anymore.."

"Jack...putting you in harms way was never our intent," Optimus stated. "However, It is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humans. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave.."

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge.

"No points in long goodbyes, here's the door."

Jack sighed and turned around.

"Come on Raf, Gesshoku, Nisshoku," Jack said as he looked at them.

Raf looked at Bumblebee and he just looked at the floor, beeping sadly.

"Sorry, Jack," Gesshoku spoke up as she looked over at Bladestrike, who looked at her, before turning her attention back to Jack. "But, mah Sist'ah an' I are stayin' here wit' tha Autobots an' ta try ta keep an eye on Miko. An' anyways weh 'ave bin involved in dis fer ov'ah 3 years now."

Raf shook his head.

"I'll be okay Jack," Raf told him. "See you at school."

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Sure thing," he agreed with Raf before he turned around and walked down the stairs only for Arcee to step into his path, her arms crossed across her chest this made Jack sighed, waving his arm. "I know, You don't exist."

Arcee turned away from him as he walked past her.

"Don't make me hunt you down."

After Jack had left, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bladestrike took the other three humans home for the night.

...My Line...

The next day, the twins let out a sigh each as they got ready for the day knowing that Bladestrike and Ironhide were waiting for them and the twins hoped that Miko well stay out of trouble, but that was just wishful thinking. Once they was ready, the twins ran out of the mansion and quickly climbed into the police car and GMC Topkick, who buckled them up, before taking off for the base.

...My Line...

Once the Elite Guard and Weapon Specialist pulled into the base, they allowed the twins to get out before they transformed. The four of them were watching Ratchet talk about the Decepticon's space bridge.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge...High in earth's orbit."

Optimus walked towards him.

"Out of our reach."

Miko sighed, "Okay so you guys don't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?"

Ratchet shook his head.

"A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars!"

"Since Megatron is likely in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk," Optimus told him as he turned towards the entrance of the base. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

The two young Witches looked up from where they were standing next to their Guardians when they heard Arcee's horn and saw her drive in with Jack. The twins grinned softly, they knew he would come back.

"Hey, guess who's back."

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, prepare for departure."

Arcee blinked her optics in confusion.

"Where to?"

Miko walked up to her a bit.

"The final frontier."

Jack narrowed his eyes, alarmed.

"Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there?"

Bumblebee kneeled down and held out his hand, which Raf stood on as he lowered him to the ground.

"They don't...really."

Jack looked up at Arcee.

"Be seeing ya?" he asked as Arcee smiled slightly, tilting her helm as Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

Raf looked up at Bumblebee.

"Be careful Bee?"

Bee beeped at him.

{I will...}

He then walked towards the entrance as Miko looked up at Bulkhead, crossing her arms.

"I'm so jealous!"

Bulkhead shook his head, gesturing with his hand.

"Don't even think about following me."

"Good luck," Gesshoku said as she looked up at her guardian. "An' be car'ahful."

"Tanks," Bladestrike thanked as he nodded while looking at his charge. "An' don't worry I will."

"Come back alive, Ironhide," Nisshoku said as she placed a hand on his ped.

"I will, Nisshoku," the black mech told her. "Don't worry."

Ratchet looked at their leader.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I'll never forgive you."

Optimus nodded as Ironhide cackled.

"Until we meet again old friend. Autobots, roll out!"

They all transformed into their alt modes, racing through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus ordered his team before they came out of the bridge in space. "Autobots, transform..." All 5 of them transformed into their bipedal forms. "And gravitas!"

They all landed on the space bridge looking though Bulkhead almost falls over.

"So, Megatron is packing enough Dark Energon to revive Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"And since we don't possess the means to disable the Space Bridge nothing gets in or out," he told them as they all transformed their hands into cannons.

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee asked.

"I don't like dis, Prime," Bladestrike added as he looked up at his leader.

"I'm with Bladestrike on this, Optimus," the Weapon Specialist seconded.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he looked at them.

"It would appear that the Decepticons have substain some serious damage to their interstellar navigation system," he informed his team.

"Huh, that's my handy work," Bulkhead told him.

"Great work job, Bulkhead," the Prime praised. "Without the dish Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron."

...My Line...

The five humans were on the platform beside Ratchet as he kept a com link up with Optimus.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked as he frowned.

Ratchet sighed again, humans.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away," the medic told them. "To reach their target their ray must be astronomically precise."

...My Line...

"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvous with his Space Bridge," Optimus explained. "He must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."

...My Line...

Ratchet snorted, "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there even exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"How a whole bunch of linked telescope radio dishes?" Raf asked as he typed away on the computer. "Like a giant Texas array."

"Tis would work," Nisshoku agreed as she thought about it.

"Zip it, nuh uh uh!" Ratchet ordered. "This is not child's play!"

Optimus' voice came through, " _Good thinking Raf. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security threat_."

"You!" Fowler yelled. "Soldier!" They all turned around too see Fowler still in the gurney, but at the top platform, pointing at them. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

He than fell back, unconscious one again.

"I don't tink he is in tha condition ta do such a ting," Gesshoku informed Optimus.

"That may be a challenge," Ratchet agreed with her.

Raf went back to the computer typing away.

"I can't get past the array's firewalls," Raf told them making Nisshoku to look closer.

"Dose firewalls are impressive," the cyan eyed 18-year-old mumbled under her breath.

"They're too thick!" Raf groaned as he shook his head.

Ratchet scoffed, "You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

Raf nodded, "Maybe, if I could get in."

The Sisters let out a sigh as they looked at the young boy.

Jack moved forward, "W-Wait, Raf, if we did get you all the way in? Like inside the building in."

Raf nodded, "I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

Optimus' voice came through, " _The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site_."

"Optimus, with all due respect..." Jack told him. "You said it yourself that this is bigger than the safety of five humans."

Jack nodded along with Miko,

"Yeah," agreed Miko with a nod. "If we let the Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

" _Raf_?"

Everyone turned to the young boy.

"I want to give it a shot."

The twins looked at each other.

"Alright," Gesshoku spoke up making those, who were with her, to look over and the Autobots at the Space Bridge to quieten. "Nisshoku, ya'll stay here wit' Ratchet." Said adult got a confused look in her eyes. "Ya are bett'ah wit' Comput'ahs den I am." The younger twin nodded her head with understanding. "I'll go wit' Raf, Jack, an' Miko." She pulled out her wand and trilled it. "Dat way dey will 'ave back up."

Ratchet thought about it before nodding his helm in agreement.

" _A sound plan, Gesshoku_ ," Optimus agreed.

The lavender tinted dark haired adult grinned before she looked at her group.

"Let's git goin'," she told them.

...My Line...

"Here comes the welcoming community," Bulkhead mumbled as Decepticon alt modes came at them.

...My Line...

They were ground bridged just to the edge of the large array field. And once they landed, Gesshoku held her stomach, groaning at how horrible it felt to go through one, but she noticed the other three felt just as bad as her. Jack put a hand to his head.

"That'll take some getting used too.."

Miko looked around and gasped.

"Whoa..."

Jack suddenly fistened his hands and ran towards the building, the other three following behind him.

...My Line...

Bladestrike glared as the Decepticons opened fire on them and the Autobots returned fire, however, the monochrome carformer along with Arcee went to hand to hand combat when the Decepticons landed on the bridge while adding blades to the mix while Ironhide opened fire with his cannons.

...My Line...

They got in the building and into one of the rooms with their computer in it. Raf was busy hacking into the system as Miko put her hands on her hips.

"Security sure is lax in this place.."

Raf grinned hearing the monitor beep once.

"I'm in." he informed them. "And so are the Decepticons..."

Jack groaned, "What?!"

"That's not good."

Miko stared at them, "How can you tell?"

Raf pulled up the diagrams.

"Schematics, with the alien math we saw on their ship, but this time I can download."

Raf took out his flash drive and stuck it in the hard drive.

Miko watched him curiously.

"It's gotta be the space bridge."

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can also sync to them," Raf told them as he worked.

Jack stood up straight, alarmed.

"Will they know?!"

Raf continued to type away before glancing a bit at the other boy.

"Even though the Decepticons may see that I'm in the system, but they won't see that I'm in the house."

The other three leaned closer.

...My Line...

"What's just happened?" Arcee asked when the bridge shook.

"The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron," answered the Prime.

...My Line...

It was that the planet turned red, signaling they were locked on making Raf to narrow his eyes.

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long."

Raf quickly moved the dishes back off Cybertron, trying to implement a locking program on the dishes.

...My Line...

{It stopped} cheered Bumblebee in his coded language.

"Yes, you are right Bumblebee," the Prime agreed. "This can only be Raf's doing."

...My Line...

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron," Raf informed them as he worked while letting out a sigh. "I'll just have to undo that again."

Jack leaned forward, "What will happen when the Cons realize that they're being punked?"

Raf shook his head, "It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming."

Miko nodded, "Yeah Jack, what are the cons gonna do? They're probably like, ha, a thousand miles away!"

"Wha' is wrong wit' ya?" Gesshoku asked as she glared at the other girl. "Are ya tryin' ta jinks us?"

Just than they heard something mechanical and turned around too see a huge arm like thing above them.

"Ahh!"

"DAMN IT MIKO!" the lavender tinted dark haired teen yelled as her wand appeared in her hand. "SECTUMSEPRA!"

The spell hit the arm like thing leaving a gash at the same time it had grabbed Jack and Miko in it's claw before it threw them across the room because of the spell.

"I'm not going to let them lock on again," Raf mumbled as he worked.

It than went for Raf, but the young boy got up and grabbed the flash drive, jumping down from the desk. He ran over to the other while Miko got an ax and tried to cut the thing, but the arm just knocked Miko into the wall again. Gesshoku rushed over to them as well where she helped Miko up as Jack groaned as the arm just picked up the ax.

"You handed it an ax?!"

Raf shuddered, "Not good!"

The arm look alike it was about to attack before it began retracting out of the room. They ran after it only too see a Decepticon on the roof, about to take off. Miko quickly took a picture of the 'Con before it flew off leaving them unaware that it took a picture of them as well.

"Why's he leaving?!" Miko asked with a frown.

Raf looked at the cords and frowned.

"He cut the hardline. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good."

The cyan eyed adult let out a sigh before she pulled out her lavender tinted blue cell phone and called the base.

"Ratchet, weh need a ground bridge," she informed him. "Tha mission was a fail'ah. Tha Decepticons 'ave locked onta Cybertron."

With another, she hanged up, closed her phone, and placed it away just as a ground bridge appeared.

...My Line...

The Autobots all looked over and watched in horror when the Space Bridge activated while the Prime looked up at the sky in time to see a lot of Dark Energon sore over head and opened fire on it, but missed as it made it through the bridge.

"Arise my legion!" they all heard Megatron yell.

"We are so slagged," Ironhide cursed with Bladestrike agreeing with him.

"So how do we defeat a whole planet of the undead?" asked Bulkhead as he looked up at Optimus.

" _Optimus_!" Ratchet called out over the com link.

...My Line...

"I'm registering a large mass in their space bridge vortex," Ratchet told him as the children all stood around him. "One with a peculiar energy signature."

" _Dark energon_ ," the Prime said as he understood what the medic was getting at. " _Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve devastation but we lack the fire power to ignite it_."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feet."

Raf pulled out his flash drive.

"Umm would Schematics help?"

Ratchet looked back at the screen.

"Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain it's destruction is the only way?"

" _I am afraid so_."

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!"

...My Line...

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead," the Prime ordered as all 5 Autobots rushed off to do as ordered though the Prime's and Bladestrike's optics meet for a moment before they looked away from each other. Optimus turned around to see Megatron come at him. "While I make my stand."

"Your fellow Autobots are wise to retreat Optimus," Megatron told him as he landed.

"I make no illusion of standing a chance against your army Megatron," the Prime stated. "But, I might be able to derail it's objective, but by removing it's head.

...My Line...

"These things are getting closer!" Fowler said as they looked at the map. "That's bad right?"

" _Ratchet, We're in position_."

Raf turned back to his laptop and pulled up the diagram of the bridge as Ratchet pin pointed how to disable it for them.

"Arcee, pay close attention."

...My Line...

Arcee and the others all stood at the ready for what Ratchet told them to do under the bridge while Megatron and Optimus fought in the background.

" _Now follow the line form the flow regulator to the Energon pump_ ," Ratchet explained to Arcee. " _There should be a valve_."

"I see it," Arcee informed him as she opened it.

" _Good_ ," stated Ratchet. " _Now to turn all that power against itself all you need do it is reverse the current_."

Arcee put all her strength into it and managed to turn it on itself.

...My Line...

" _Current reversed_ ," she informed them.

Fowler grinned, jumping up in the air with his first up then pulling it to his chest.

"Yes!" he cheered before looking at Raf and the twins. "Right?"

Ratchet nodded, "I'll ready the ground bridge."

...My Line...

The group of five Autobots opened fire on Megatron, who was coming at them, when he fired at Arcee and sent her floating off.

"ARCEE!" Ironhide yelled.

Optimus, who was running, as the bridge fall apart headed for the edge.

" _Optimus, the ground bridge is open and ready_!"

"Autobots!" called the Prime. "Jump!"

He's orders were followed as all the other four 'bots jumped with Bumblebee grabbing Arcee as they neared the bridge.

...My Line...

"Do you think that their..." Raf made to ask, but stopped.

"6 life signals and one very faint," Ratchet answered as he looked at his arm were a screen was.

They all watched as Optimus stroll in with Bulkhead walking in next and Miko was grinning from ear to ear. She ran down the stairs, hugging his finger.

"Bulkhead!"

Next to come through was both Bladestrike and Ironhide and the twins followed Miko's idea for once and rushed towards the 'bots with wide grins.

"Bladestrike!"

"Ironhide!"

The twins happily hugged their peds. It was then that Bumblebee came running through with Arcee in his arms, not moving. Jack ran up to them, staring at Arcee while the others walked up beside him and Gesshoku gently rubbed his shoulder. Ratchet walked forward.

"We lost one this week, by the Allspark don't let it be two!"

Jack frowned and moved forward, placing his hand on Arcee's larger one as he looked up as her optics barely opened.

"Arcee..."

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world."

Just smiled softly, "But, you're my first.."

Ratchet looked to Optimus, "And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived by ground zero."

"Prime!"

They all turned to Fowler too see him pull on his jacket, facing the elevator.

"I didn't get to thank you bots for saving me, I owe you one. We all do."

The door closed behind him as he went to the roof. Bumblebee let Arcee down as she stood on her own. She smiled at the three children and the two adults before Miko walked to the side, causing the humans to follow her movement.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus shook his head no and smiled down at the five humans as Ironhide and Bladestrike moved to his side.

...My Line...

 _Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds that we have forged with our young friends._

...My Line...

Jack headed towards the exit of the high school ready to see his friends. He opened the doors and saw Miko sitting on the steps and Raf running up to them.

...My Line...

 _True warriors, if not in body than in spirit._

...My Line...

The three teens turned to see Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee in their alt modes waiting on them. Bulkhead's door was opened as did Bumblebee's and Arcee flashed her headlights wanting them to get on/in. They all just grinned and ran, either getting in or on their Autobot friends before they began driving back to the base.

...My Line...

 _My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message._

 _Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay._

 _To approach this planet with hostile intent know this...We will defend ourselves._

 _We will defend humanity._

 _We will defend our home_. - Optimus Prime


	2. 1: Masters and Students!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Both Ratchet and Ironhide walked to Optimus, who was standing at the end of the platform.

"Optimus, why so glum?" Ratchet asked. "This planet...all planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."

"I did not disagree Ratchet," Optimus answered. "It's just a small part of me had hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not extinguish his Spark."

"Optimus, his vileness was not slayed by your hand, but by his own twisted arrogance," informed Ratchet making Optimus hum. "I'm sorry. I know that you two have had a history."

"But, the Megatron that I once fought beside perished eons ago," the Prime stated. "The day he chose to become a Decepticon." He than glanced back at them. "The Decepticons maybe in disarray, but they are not without leadership." He turned around to face them. "And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

Just than there was a small explosion that had Ratchet and Optimus running over to where it came from while Ironhide walked over already knowing what it was.

...My Line...

Gesshoku placed a plate that had Japanese, Mexican, and American food on it on top of a table for the kids, who were all working on their Science Fair Homework, before she moved over to her Sister and placed a plate with chicken stripes and fries next to her.

"Arigato, Onee-sama (Thank you, Big Sister)," Nisshoku thanked her.

"Dōitashimashite, imouto-chan (Your welcome, Little Sister)," the lavender tinted dark haired Sister told her.

She had just turned around to head back to the human kitchen when there was a small explosion that had her jumping though Nisshoku also jumped at the same time. Turning around quickly once they had placed it down, the twins could do nothing, but gape at the mess Raf's volcano had made when it had went off again but deflated right afterwards, causing the boy to pout.

"Kid, are ya alright?" Gesshoku asked as she walked over to him.

"Ya two should be more car'ahful," Bladestrike added as he joined them from where he was leaning. "Ya almost gave tha twins heart attacks."

Bumblebee looked down at them beeping.

{I'm so sorry, we got it wrong again.}

The twins nodded with a sigh as it wasn't a big deal.

"We're fine..." Nisshoku told them. "Wha' 'appened?"

Bumblebee looked at the volcano and shrugged, beeping curiously as Raf just frowned, staring at the lumpy mess.

"I don't know, Nisshoku."

Ratchet and Optimus walked over quickly.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!"

Raf shook his head, fanning smoke out of his face.

"It's no attack Ratchet, It's my volcano, was my volcano..."

Ratchet wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

"It's food Ratchet," Gesshoku answered with a sigh as she placed a glass of pepsi next to her Sister. "I made tha kids an' mah Sist'ah someting ta eat."

"Hold still Bulkhead!" they heard Miko yell. "Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko dipped her paintbrush in the red and dabbed at the Styrofoam planet but ended up spilling some paint on the platform. "Whoopsie!"

Ratchet groaned, "What in the Allspark is going in here?!"

Jack moved back from his motorcycle.

"Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee picked up an exhaust pipe without knowing what it was.

"Maybe it needs one of these do-hickeys."

Bladestrike cackled to which Optimus glanced over at him with a small smile.

Jack put his hand on his side, "You're a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human Jack," Arcee huffed. "Can you build me a small intestine?"

Nisshoku and Ironhide snickered, but shut up when Ratchet stared at them sternly.

"You can't work on these projects in here," Ratchet told them while shaking his head. "You're making a mess!"

The lavender tinted dark haired adult turned around, her hands on her hips, ready to tell him off when Bladestrike made a motion for her to keep quiet with his servo. The older Mutou just huffed and stared at the medic with a ladle in her hand. Raf looked up at him, adjusting his glasses.

"But, the science fair projects are a big part of our grade."

Miko looked up at him from her spot on the platform beside him, her hands on her hips as well.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system..."

"Ohh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system or Bumblebee know of your volcanoes or Bladestrike of your foods or-"

Jack smirked, "Or Arcee of our motorcycles?"

"Precisely," Ratchet agreed with a nod. "We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

"Whoa, Ratchet," Gesshoku stepped in. "I am learnin' ta be a Chief. So, I 'ave ta do tha cookin' mahself or I'll learn noting." She then gestured towards the table that had the platter on it. "I did dat all mahself. Tank ya very much."

"Whatever," groaned the medic.

"But, the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet," Optimus also added in. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

Ratchet sighed, "Ugh...maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

The two Guardians and Charges looked at each other before letting out a sigh.

"Bin doin' dat fer 3 years now," the twins mumbled under their breaths.

The twins had been for the least 3 years learning about Cybertron from Ironhide and Bladestrike, who were all for it, while telling them more about Earth when they ask them. In their Guardians' optics, the sooner they learn about half of their heritage the better, though the Sisters remain unaware of the reason.

"But, I've seen you in action. You're awesome!"

Ironhide gave small smile at that as Bladestrike leaned against the wall near Nisshoku, who was making a small short story, for her creative writing class.

"I completely agree with you, Raf," Optimus second as he placed his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. "But, Autobot's life cycles are much longer than those of humans. Though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience.."

"Dat's amazin'," Nisshoku breathed as she looked up from her writing to stare in surprise at the Prime.

Said Prime smiled at her as he could tell that the twins have a love for learning new things be it about the world they were born on or about Cybertron where their Oppiluk came from.

"Exposed Energon," Ratchet spoke up making them all to look over. "And it's on the move."

Bulkhead moved up to the screen beside Ratchet.

"And since we ain't moving it. Guess, who must be."

Arcee moved up beside Bulkhead.

"Decepticons."

Miko was on the platform above them, hanging onto the railing.

"Without Megatron?"

Optimus looked over at her.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete, Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked over at Raf putting more newspapers on the mold.

"The science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I'm better suited to remain here and advise."

Optimus sighed, "Very well. Bumblebee, Bladestrike let us see about this energon in transit."

"Optimus," Nisshoku called out as she joined Miko. "Let Ironhide go wit' ya as well?" The Prime looked at her. "Dere is really noting around here fer 'im ta do."

The Prime cackled as he saw that she was actually worried about it just being Bumblebee, Bladestrike, and himself taking on the 'Cons.

"If that is what Ironhide wants," he agreed.

The black colored 'bot vented a sigh of relief as stepped up to join his leader, Bladestrike, and their scout before the three of them than followed Optimus through the ground bridge leaving Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, and the four humans. The pink tinted dark haired and cyan eyed adult let out a sigh before she went back to finish her short story while the others went to do the same thing though they grabbed some food that her Sister made for them.

...My Line...

All four Autobots stepped out of the bridge once they reached their target before the yellow and black 'bot looked at the Prime and beeped at him.

"No Bumblebee it does not," the Prime informed before turning around. "Hold your position and await my command."

The three 'bots watched as Optimus moved away from them.

"It has been a while Skyquake," they heard Optimus say.

"Optimus Prime," another 'bot's voice spoke. "I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago," the Prime said as he walked up.

"That maybe Prime, but my orders still stand," the green and bronze 'bot stated.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting?" asked Optimus. "When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader Starscream than stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace."

"I would be willing to consider a truce," Starscream spoke up next. "If you will be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

Bladestrike, Ironhide, and Bumblebee looked at each other before the police carformer made a circular motions with this pointing digit next to his head. Something that Gesshoku had done a few times when it came to Nisshoku and when she did something that the oldest of the two thought was insane. Bladestrike and Ironhide had once asked her about the sign she used after Nisshoku did something that Gesshoku thought was stupid, and her answer had had Ironhide and Bladestrike cackling. The twins made sure that the Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead knew some of the human gestures, so they don't get to confused.

" _That 'Con is crazy_ ," they heard Miko say over the com link.

" _Yeah_ ," agreed Gesshoku. " _He needs 'is head check. He might 'ave a bug or a '_ _housand_."

The three bots all laughed a bit.

"I jus' might miss Megatron," Bladestrike sighed also in agreement.

"AGAIN?!" they all heard Skyquake asked with a growl. "BOW to this!?"

They all heard a punch, something hitting a wall, and then Starscream leaving.

"I tink dat a 'Con jus' agreed wit' us unknowingly," the Elite Guard cackled.

"Skyquake, this is a new era on another world," Optimus told him. "Side with the Autobots and help end this conflict forever."

"I will never side with a Prime," the glaring 'Con snapped.

The three mechs watched from their hiding place as Skyquake charged at Optimus and delivered a punch in the faceplate knocking the Prime into the wall. The 'Con then grabbed him and threw him away again. The two 'bots opened fire at each other only Skyquake was doing more damage then the Prime before the three hiding 'bots had enough. Bumblebee attacked Skyquake with his stinger while the other two mechs used their blasters.

"Bumblebee, Bladestrike, Ironhide, no!" Optimus called out to them.

The 'Con looked behind him and growled as he went to attack the three mechs. Bumblebee jumped at him while firing his stinger blaster at him only for Skyquake to catch him and throw him. After the yellow and black Autobot hit the wall, Skyquake aimed his gatling gun at him only for Optimus and Bladestrike to lunge with the Prime redirected the shot upward while Bladestrike punched him in the abdomen plating. Skyquake snarled and grabbed the oncoming Scout and threw him away again while Optimus and Bladestrike joined Bumblebee along with Ironhide.

{What now Optimus?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode," Optimus replied as Skyquake gripped his gun better then charged at them. "Fall back!"

The four Autobots transformed and drove off.

"So, time has made you a coward, Prime," the 'Con growled as he opened fire at them again.

...My Line...

"What is it?" Raf asked as he watched.

"You'll find out," the medic answered.

Nisshoku, who was putting the last finishing touches on her story, cackled quietly to herself as Ratchet welded together a new volcano like thing for Raf. The pink tinted dark haired adult shook her head with amusement knowing that she was the really lucky one, seeing as Ratchet couldn't even touch her project what with it being a short story that had to be handwritten by the author themselves. She also knew that Gesshoku was just as lucky as herself, what with her older Sister being a culinary student and thus the medic knows nothing about cooking plus the lavender tinted dark haired adult was just practicing for an upcoming test.

"And, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked as he watched on.

"Nuh uh uh," Ratchet told him. "Don't touch, just watch and learn."

Bulkhead stood next to Arcee, trying to help Jack and Miko.

"So...we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko with their projects..."

"Without my supervision?" Ratchet asked as he looked up. "You want them to be right don't you?" The two bots just looked at each other than back at Ratchet. Ratchet held the laser, grinning. "Than watch a master at work!"

Miko and Jack sat down beside Nisshoku on the stairs.

"Control freak."

The young pink tinted dark haired Mutou cackled.

"An' dis is why I am happy ta say dat he can't touch mah homework," she told them.

...My Line...

The four Autobots split up with Skyquake following Bumblebee, who he cornered.

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug, but it is my duty..." the 'Con started to say when a sound of a truck's horn had him looking to see Optimus coming at him.

With a growl, the green and bronze 'Con fired at him, but Optimus just transformed and punched him right in the face making him hit the wall embedded in it for a moment.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee," Optimus praised as the other two Autobots joined them while with a groan Skyquake fell to the ground and so Optimus moved towards him, however, the 'Con slashed at him. "Skyquake, stay down!"

The Prime then hit him in the helm making the green and bronze 'Con to groan as he went down, but all of them looked up when the sounds of a jet was heard.

"Fowler?" the red and blue Autobot asked.

"Scrap," Bladestrike cursed.

Ironhide, who had looked back at Skyquake, saw him looking at the jet with a grin before he went to scan it.

"Double scrap!" he yelled which got the others attention.

"Agent Fowler, fall back!" Optimus said through the com-link, however, it was too late as the 'Con had already scanned the jet and got up before he transformed and flew into the sky. The four Autobots looked around to try and see him, but the gun fire had them looked over to see the green and bronze jet coming at them while shooting. All four of them quickly took off running before transforming down and dodging Skyquake's attacks. The attack knocked Optimus out of alt mode and so while Bladestrike screeched to a stop before transforming into her bipedal form to make sure that he was alright, both Ironhide and Bumblebee drove to the top of a mountain each where they jumped onto one of his wings. "Agent Fowler, we acquire immediate assistance." The two of the ground watched as Skyquake, who was on fire, hit the ground hard and they were joined by Ironhide and Bumblebee as they walked up to see the 'Con offline. "Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his Masters path we might not be burying him today."

The monochrome mech looked up at the Prime before looking back at the offline Cybertronian.

...My Line...

The next day, the twins let out a sigh as they sat in the driver seat of their guardians while Miko was in the driver seat of Bulkhead and Raf in his passenger seat, and Jack was on Arcee as they drove into the base. The twins saw Ratchet grin as he walked over to the other three humans and bending over a little, so he was closer to them.

"So, how were my-our projects received?" he asked.

The dark haired adults went to stand next to Optimus and Bumblebee with Ironhide and Bladestrike joining them as they watched.

Raf sighed, rubbing his head, "Well..."

Miko told them how her planet was Cybertron and she had to lie about it and get an F. Jack's engine turned on and went crazy, knocking out the door. Raf's volcano was electric and when he turned it on it shot out a bright light that broke through the school's ceiling. The twins looked at each other knowing that they lucked out as Nisshoku hide her homework and Gesshoku just needed to pick out a dish to make for her test.

Ratchet huffed, "Well on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!"

He walked off mumbling to himself about how the truck's diagram had to be wrong.

{They would have been better on their own.} Bumblebee beeped at Optimus.

Optimus nodded, "Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been better straying from Ratchet's path."

"Mah Sist'ah an' I were lucky dat," Nisshoku quietly told them as she sat on Ironhide's shoulder now. "Mah short story had ta be written by hand."

"An' I jus' had ta pick a food dish ta cook," Gesshoku finished.

The Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bladestrike could hear the happiness in their voices.

"Well, tis a good ting dat ya two are in college dan," Bladestrike told them.

"Damn straight," the two Sisters nodded their heads in agreement as the others all laughed.


	3. 2: Scrapheap!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Bladestrike let out a sigh as he leaned up against the wall while watching as Bulkhead and Bumblebee get defogged after coming back from the Arctic. The twins were sleeping in the rooms provided by the others as the two Guardians and charges were staying with the rest of Team Prime seeing as Optimus needed the two mechs to stay.

"I told you, Doc, we're fine," Bulkhead sighed as he removed one of the tubes and then stood up.

"The only way to be certain that your fine Bulkhead," Ratchet started as he pushed the big guy back down. "Is to endure standard defrosting procedure." The medic pointed at the green mech. "You know that prolong exposure to subzero conditions can cause prominent damage."

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke up as he, Arcee, and Ironhide came up to their medic. "Did you learn anything more about our Arctic find?"

"Not yet," Ratchet answered as he walked over to the computer. "The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

...My Line...

The next day, found two of the five of the other Autobot guardians along with one extra pulling up where Jack stepped out of Bladestrike, Raf got out of Bumblebee, and Miko got out of Bulkhead.

"Missed us, Doc bot?" Miko asked with a smile.

Ratchet shook his head.

"Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On a Saturday?" Miko asked as she rolled her eyes.

Heck even the youngest of the two Sisters gave him a look at that.

"Really Ratchet?" Nisshoku asked confused though her Sister was at her cooking college so maybe he thought it was the same for the High Schools, too.

"We have the whole weekend off to spend with you!" the black and pink haired girl told him as she walked by.

"Wasn't expecting to have Bladestrike to pick me up," Jack said as he walked to the femme. "What gives Arcee?"

"Tag team Jack," she answered. "It's my turn for Exploration duty."

"Too bad," Jack sighed with a shrug. "It's a beautiful day for a ride." The pink tinted dark haired teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow as even she knew that they wouldn't take them. "Hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Arctic exploration duty," the femme informed him with a smirk and hands on her hips.

Jack grinned, "Indoors where it's warm!"

The older teen giggled making Bladestrike to smirk as Jack and her joined Miko while Raf walked up grinning at Optimus, Ironhide, and Arcee.

"The arctic?" he asked. "I've always wanted to see snow..."

Optimus sighed, "I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much to extreme even for we Autobots."

Raf shrugged, "I understand.."

The three bots went to leave before Optimus turned back around.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball."

Raf grinned, "That would be awesome!"

"Ya three be car'ahful out dere," Bladestrike spoke as he looked at them.

"We will," the Prime agreed with a nod before his team turned towards the open bridge.

Raf watched as the three bots went through the ground bridge quietly before all four humans walked up on the platform.

"Where's Gesshoku?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"She has school right now," Nisshoku answered him while Miko grinned at Bulkhead.

"Sooo...What do you guys think we should do today?"

Bumblebee beeped and started making game control motions with his hands.

{How about...video game tournament?!}

Raf grinned, "Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!"

Bumblebee nodded, doing the victory motion with his arm.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Bladestrike here now!"

{Sorry Raf...need to see Ratchet} Bumblebee beeped an apology to Raf before walking over to Ratchet.

The pink tinted dark haired adult crossed her arms over her chest as she watched them leave while Raf went to grab the remote when all of a sudden Miko grabbed it and held it out to Jack.

"Prepare to be destroyed," Miko told him.

"Yeah," Jack groaned. "Not really my thing, Miko."

"Oh?" she asked. "Scared of losing? To a girl?"

The young Mutou let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes while Jack also let out sigh and looked at her before he grabbed the controller.

"Bring it," he stated

"No mercy," Miko grinned before turning to the game.

Raf looked at the two of them and let out a sigh while Nisshoku looked at him knowing that he wasn't pleased, but she wasn't the only one, who noticed it, as Jack looked at him.

"Hey, Raf," he spoke up as he held out the controller to him. "You want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah," the young boy answered as he looked at him. "I have stuff to do."

The older teen and only adult at the moment walked him walk away before the adult looked at Miko with a glare.

"Really Miko?" she asked with a growl. "Ya need ta look when ya go ta grab someting."

All Miko did was look at her in confusion before Nisshoku threw her arms up into the air and then walking away allowing the young Japanese girl to go back to the game.

"Hoo-yeah," Miko cheered as they played.

The pink tinted dark haired teen girl walked over to the bots wondering what was going on that had Ratchet calling for the other three.

"You can't boss us around just cause the boss is out," Bulkhead stated.

"I need some heavy lifting," Ratchet informed as he tried to activate the bridge. "The ground bridge is down."

"Wha'?" Nisshoku asked from the platform in shock.

{Did Optimus, Ironhide, and Arcee make it out, ok?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Optimus, Arcee, and Ironhide made it through just fine," Ratchet answered as he turned to them. "It's bringing them back that concerns me." Bladestrike and Nisshoku shared a look of worry before looking back at Ratchet. "Now remove those panels, chop, chop."

The three bots just looked at him for a moment before they went and removed the panels. They then moved back allowing Ratchet to move in and get to work only to find out that the boards to the ground bridge had been...

"Eaten?" the cyan eyed adult asked as she reached a hand behind her and grabbed a Jericho 941 handgun that she knew keeps on her at all times. "That's not normal."

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet stated as he looked at them just as Jack and Miko joined them. "But, what could have this?"

"Or that?" Bulkhead added when the lights flickered for the second time.

"Might be the main grid," Ratchet replied as he looked at the damaged board. "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

Nisshoku looked at him as if he was insane as she knew for a fact that it was not a malfunction or the main grid, but the problem was she didn't know what the problem is. The cyan eyed 22-year-old let out a sigh just as Raf came back into the main control room with a grin upon seeing everyone in the front of the base, however, she was staring at the thing that he was carrying in his arms with a horror.

'Oh please Primus,' she begged in her thoughts. 'Don't let dat be wha' I tink dat is?'

"Hey guys! Look what I found!"

Ratchet didn't look up, "We're busy!"

"Huh, Ratchet," Nisshoku stuttered.

Ratchet raising an optic ridge looked up as hearing the horrified tone that one of the two eldest human was using, but it was more along with the fact that she sounded more scared for them then herself. However, when he did, the medic saw what had her horrified and decided that Ironhide and Bladestrike did the right thing in telling her and her Sister as much about Cybertron as they could though he wondered here she got that handgun from.

"Aahhh!"

Jack and Miko moved in front of Raf, holding their hands out looking surprised as the bots and Nisshoku pointing a weapon at what seemed to be the youngest human. They were surprised to see that Bladestrike was just as freaked out as the other three 'bots were.

Miko frowned, "Hey, hey! What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet! SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead yelled at them.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked he jumped to get a look over the two taller kids arms with a frown.

Ratchet frowned, "The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl on the face of Cybertron!"

"What?" asked Jack as he gave them a funny look. "This?" he gestured towards the thing that Raf was holding. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots!" Miko laughed as she waved her arms to emphasize how big they were, "Scrapy here is teeny."

Bulkhead shook his head, all their cannons on the thing.

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing could do!"

Bumblebee nodded with his gun also on the thing.

"Raf put it down so tha bots cin destroy it," Nisshoku told him gently as she kept her gun aimed at it.

"Ah, he wouldn't hurt anything," Raf told them as its eyes opened before it's head opened, exposing layers of razor sharp teeth once it saw the bots.

Nisshoku opened fire at the thing as it jumped out of Raf's arms going right towards the bots. She then cursed when she ran out of bullets as the four bots also tried shooting it, but it dodged all the attacks. It jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and began eating the surface plating making the yellow and black Autobot to fall over, trying to get it away, yelling out in pain and panic.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Nisshoku and Bladestrike yelled out in worry before the 22-year-old girl loaded a meg of her special homemade bullets into her handgun.

She tucked it away before looking around for a different type of weapon as she didn't want to risk harming the young Scout. Quickly seeing a crowbar and then Bumblebee throwing it to the ground, the pink tinted dark haired girl grab said crowbar and started to hit the Scraplet over the head really hard before she threw it up into the air and then hitting it like a baseball. This slinging it across the room and into the wall where it shattered into pieces. Jack slowly walked up to her before gently taking the crowbar when she almost turned onto him.

"Whoa," he told her gently. "Easy there killer."

"Sorry," she apologized.

Raf than let out a gasp before he rushed over to his down guardian as Bladestrike moved to kneel next to Bumblebee looking worried.

"Whoa," breathed Miko. "I so did no see that coming."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee," he apologized to his friend.

{It's alright Raf} Bumblebee beeped. {I'm fine...}

"Is he going to be ok?" Raf asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"Only a mesh wound," the medic answered as he looked at the boy. "He'll live."

"Now do ya believe 'em?" the eldest human asked angrily that a bot got hurt.

"All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal," Bulkhead informed them. "Especially living metal!"

"Well, bug squashed," Jack stated as he and Miko walked up. "Game over, right?"

"Yeah right," mumbled the pink tinted dark haired girl.

"No," answered Ratchet as he looked at them. "When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one... and I fear I know how they got in here.."

Ratchet got up, walking towards the back with everyone else though Nisshoku once again pulled out her handgun.

...My Line...

"It's a trap," informed the Medic. "A Scraplet trap."

"Scrap."

"Uh, an empty Scraplet trap," a panicked Bulkhead replied.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago only to end up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis."

Jack stepped up, "Until we brought the thaw."

Miko sighed, "Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch.."

Raf frowned, "So...How many are we talking about."

Nisshoku smiled when she noticed that he was holding the crowbar that she had used on one.

"Thousands," Ratchet sighed.

"Scrap," the cyan eyed human and the monochrome mech cursed.

"Power malfunctions and bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way," the yellow-green and red medic told them.

They than headed back into the main control room to see if they can get a hold of their three missing bots.

...My Line...

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me?" Ratchet asked over the com-link. "We have a situation." However, all he was able to get was static as nothing was going through and this made Bladestrike more worried than before. "The Scraplets have gotten into the com-link system!" He then turned to the others. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

Bulkhead frowned, "I say lets bug out of here and let them keep it!"

{I agree with Bulkhead} Bumblebee beeped as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Evacuation is not an option," Bladestrike told them even he wanted to agree with them.

"Bladestrike is right," Ratchet seconded. "If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat Optimus, Ironhide, and Arcee will perish."

Jack frowned, "They will?"

"Bulkhead!" Miko frowned as she placed her hands on her hips while looking at her guardian. "You never run!"

Bulkhead shook his head,

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot, I have," Bulkhead told her as he shook his helm. "They pick you apart from the inside out going for the small juicy bits first." Nisshoku narrowed her eyes as she listened to what she already knew from asking the 'bots. "Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there's nothing left and I mean nothing! Not even your optics."

Bladestrike picked up Nisshoku and placed her on his right shoulder as she checked the 10 megs of homemade bullets. Jack stepped forward.

"You have to let us help."

Raf grinned, "We're not made of metal!"

Miko smirked, "Yeah, the Scraplets can't hurt us."

Nisshoku nodded in agreement as she released the safety on her gun.

"Their right."

"Usually, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality," the medic sighed. "But, it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." He then glanced at the Autobot Weapon Specialist's charge. "You do know that handguns won't work right?"

The young Mutou snorted as she pulled out a spare bullet to show him.

"I'm usin' homemade bullets dat mah Sist'ah an' I created Ratchet," she told him.

"And what's so specially about them?" Jack asked as he was curious like Ratchet was.

"Dey explode on connect," was the answer he got. "Why do ya think dat I didn't shoot when dat Scraplet was on Bumblebee fer?" She noticed that all were looking at her. "Dese bullets were design ta explode an' destroy an armor car."

"Hmm," Ratchet hummed before they looked at Jack.

"Alright, time to get to work," the older male said as he looked at them. "We pair off, one human one bot," He looked at Ratchet. "I will watch your back while you repair the ground bridge."

Miko grinned, "Yeah and we'll go on a bug hunt!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead both groaned while shivering from their fear of the Scraplets.

"Bladestrike an' I will stand guard outside o' tha room jus' in case," Nisshoku informed.

They all went about their tasks while the pink tinted dark haired adult and the younger 'bot kept an eye on the hallways while listening to what was being said.

Jack sighed, "How's it going over there?"

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power," Ratchet growled as he slammed his fist onto the ground.

Just than three on guard heard tinkling sounds all around them and Bladestrike became tensed when they saw them on the wall about them.

"Scrap," he cursed just as the Scraplet saw him, Ratchet, and to his horror Nisshoku.

Nisshoku yelped in surprise as seeing that they were flying.

"They fly!" Jack cried out.

"You never said they could fly." both the male and female human yelled.

"Scrap!" Nisshoku cursed when the same Scraplets got to Ratchet and Bladestrike and began eating them as they screamed in pain and terror. "Slaggin' Pit!"

"R-Ratchet!"

"Bladestrike!"

Then to the two humans shock the rest of the Scraplets went for the pink tinted dark haired adult.

"What the pit?!" they yelled in shock.

"Glacius!" Nisshoku cast once her wand was in her hand.

Jack watched in shock as some of the Scraplets turned into ice before they fall to the ground and shattered, but there was still to many of them. The pink tinted dark haired adult let out a cry of pain when one of them tore a piece of her skin off before it turned into a cry of surprise of what lay beneath it.

"Nisshoku!" the young male teen called out.

"Jack!" she yelled. "Go help Ratchet an' Bladestrike!"

"What about you?"

"JUS' GO!" she yelled as she pointed her wand at the rest. "GLACIUS TRIA!"

The Scraplets that went after Nisshoku were turned into ice that shattered when they hit the ground as Jack ran over to them hitting the ones he could reach trying to get them off of them while Bladestrike and Ratchet also kept trying to get them off as well.

"The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet called out weakly as he pointed at it while Jack ran over and grabbed it.

Jack ran over, grabbing it, and sprayed Ratchet and Bladestrike freezing the Scraplets on them making them feel down when Nisshoku joined, she shot the ones that he froze before she turned more of them into ice. Jack then got the ones on the ground, but there was still a swarm of them in the air where the pink tinted dark haired girl trained her gun on and opened fire after putting in a new meg while casting Glacius around like it was candy. She than cursed as she saw the others come into the room.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit," Bulkhead said. "We're leaking energon like-whoa!" Bumblebee and the former wacker yelled out when they saw the Scraplets, who caught sight of them and decided to after them. Bumblebee joined Nisshoku in opening fire on them while Bulkhead crushed some with his wrecking ball. "Eat this!"

If she wasn't so worried about protecting the bots and herself...to her eternal shock...then she was have anime fall at his choice of words and shriek when he realized they were chewing on him. The young Mutou continued to curse as Bulkhead screamed while the Scraplets continued their feasting on the four bots and tried to get at the pink tinted dark haired adult before they finally got them under control. This allowed Miko and Raf to beat them while Nisshoku shot them as Jack continued to freeze them.

"Weh are gittin' more fire extinguish'ahs aft'ah dis," Nisshoku stated in a matter of fact tone with her left hand on her hip while she held her gun in her right.

"Agreed," Bladestrike second with a weak nod before he fall back with a groan.

Ratchet was already going over the monochrome carformer's wounds especially those around and on his spark chamber before looking at the young adult, who was looking at the place that had missing skin. He noticed like she did that instead of muscle and bones, there was metal and wires under it.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked with a sigh.

The young pink tinted dark haired Mutou let out a groan of annoyance as they heard more Scraplet like sounds in the back causing.

"Hardly," groaned the medic. "These were just scouts..."

{Oh frag no...} Bumblebee beeped before he fell back, tired and in pain.

"So, The rest of them know we're in here?" the green Autobot asked with a frown.

"If we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Ironhide, Arcee, and Optimus will never make it home," Ratchet replied. "We must get the ground bridge operational."

Raf nodded, "Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth."

"Maybe the Arctic?" Jack asked as he lifted the fire extinguisher. "We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet!" Miko cheered. "One stop shopping."

"Dat could work," agreed both Nisshoku and Bladestrike.

"Given their body mass, the temperatures should freeze them on contact," Ratchet second with a nod. So think Ratchet. Think." All four humans looked up at him waiting for him to go on. "If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line!"

{Ohhh noooooo...} Bumblebee beeped as he fall back.

Bulkhead groaned, "If we weren't leaking energon, one of us could get in there and fix it."

"Where do we find it?" asked Jack.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked as he stepped up.

"I'll stay here," Nisshoku told them before the three humans listened to Ratchet as he explained what they need to know before they left. "Alright, Bladestrike." The young Mutou spun around to face her Sister's Guardian Autobot. "Talk."

...My Line...

The three of them stepped over the Scraplets while Jack held the tool box as his eyes glanced around for the leaking fuel line. Jack was also looking around at the small bots and for the leak.

"We're okay, remember, we're not metal," Jack told them as they looked around. "There's the breach," He pointed over to it once he saw some blue liquid dripping to the floor. "Come on."

Jack and the other two run over with him kneeling down beside it as he got to work.

...My Line...

" **So, if we get** ," Bulkhead panted as he paused once the shock of the fact that the twins were only half human wore off. " **When we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out or bring our bots in**?"

" **Optimus, Ironhide, and Arcee will be fresh mea t**," Ratchet answered. " **The Scraplets will have no reason to leave, we'll need bait**."

" **Where are going to get bait**?" Bulkhead snapped in question. " **The Scraplets have already helped themselves to everything in here**."

...My Line...

Jack welded the plate back together, but as soon as they had finished tons of Scraplets flew up to the ceiling and through the air ducts heading for the bots.

Raf frowned, "They're getting ready to feed!"

"Come on," he told them. "We need to get back to them now!"

The other two didn't argue with her before they took off running.

...My Line...

The bots looked up before looking over at see the three humans running into the main room.

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Jack called out.

"Fire it up!" Miko cried.

With a groan, Ratchet got up weakly before grabbing the controls of the ground bridge.

"Ground bridge activated."

Just then the bridge opened as Bulkhead looked at Ratchet before he looked up just as a huge piece of metal just before he looked back at the bridge.

"Bait, uh?" he asked.

"No, Bulkhead," Nisshoku told him as he moved to stand up. "Ya an' tha oth'ahs are ta injured." She looked at the Scraplets. "Leave dis ta meh." She then started to wave her arms at them. "Ready fer tha main course?" The screeching the Scraplets let out was all the response that she got. "Come an' git it!"

Ratchet held Bumblebee down as Nisshoku ran into the ground bridge as the Scraplets followed her.

...My Line...

The Prime, Ironhide, and Arcee walked towards the ground bridge when it opened up only to stop when Nisshoku appeared.

"Down!" she yelled as she stepped out. "Down!" She than collapsed on the ground as a swarm of Scraplets came through next. Optimus moved to stand in front of the two bots when the tiny things rain down around them confusion them while Nisshoku looked up before she stood. "I'd invite ya in, but tha place is a mess."

She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered while throwing Ironhide the stink eye.

...My Line...

Gesshoku, who had just returned to base by way of apparation, let out a sigh of relief when she noticed her Sister return with Optimus, Ironhide, and Arcee though she noticed that the Prime moved over to her Guardian at once. The young Mutou moved over to check on her Sister while also giving Ironhide the stink eye. Her Sister had called her and put the phone on loudspeaker while she was questioning Bladestrike about why the scraplets came after her as well. With a huff Gesshoku turned around not noticing the confused look of the Weapon Specialist before she and the three humans were helping with the defrosting and patching the bots up in the med area of the control room.

Ratchet sighed, "Report bio circuitry status.."

Jack gave a thumbs up, "Levels are rising!"

"Excellent," Ratchet said with a nod before looking Miko and Raf. "Rafael, keep a close eyes on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." He then looked over to the pink tinted dark haired girl, who was standing on Bladestrike's chest patching it up, as that was were the worst of the damage was. "Gesshoku, make sure that Bladestrike's Spark Chamber is holding up!"

"It's steady," Raf informed him.

"Looking good," Miko told him while giving him a thumbs up.

"All good here, Ratchet!" the oldest Mutou Sister called over to him as she finished.

Ratchet gave a nod actually pleased to have a mechanic around.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," Optimus told him though he was looking over at where his wife laid. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It...wasn't all my doing," Ratchet replied as he looked at the human children. "We're fortunate that this infestation happened, on a Saturday."

"Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong," agreed Optimus.

Ratchet looked over at him about to say something when there was a scream.

"Aaah!"

The twins jumped slightly before looking over at Miko in alarm, who had her hands in the air close to her chest. Nisshoku pulled out her gun while her Sister had her wand at the ready as they looked around for something just as Jack and Raf grabbed their own weapons.

"Scraplet!?"

"SPIDER!" Miko yelled as she shook her head while the twins let out screams of their own as Gesshoku quickly moved back onto Bladestrike's chest with her hands that were holding her wand shaking while Nisshoku climbed up Ironhide, who looked at her, with a raised optic ridge. Miko than looked down at her legs, jumping before she ran away, "Aaah! Is it on me?!"

Bulkhead watched Miko weirdly as she ran out of sight.

"Did they just scream like little girls?" he asked

"Watch it Bulkhead," the Sisters growled as Nisshoku tucked her gun back into waistline of the pair of black pants she was wearing while Gesshoku returned her wand to it's holster.

They shot him two death glares while he looked at them confused.

"An' don't tink dat yar off tha hook, Ironhide," Gesshoku growled as she glared as him.

"Huh?"

"Weh 'ave one question," Nisshoku added as the twins shared a look before turning to glare at the Weapon Specialist.

"WHY DIDN'T YA OR BLADESTRIKE TELL US DAT WE'RE ONLY HALF HUMAN!?" they yelled in anger.

"Scrap," the black mech vented a sigh.


	4. 3: 'Con Job!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

During the few weeks after the whole scraplet incident, the twins had pranked the ever loving pit out of their Guardians with pranking products from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes for keeping the secret that their Father was Cybertronian from them. They had then called their Mother and ranted at her for not telling them when they had asked about him, but now that everything had calmed down, the twins though still pretty pissed off had stopped their pranks to the Autobots relief and their Guardians' sanity. Of course, the three kids were all in agreement that Ironhide and Bladestrike had it coming, but they also agreed to never piss off the Sisters in any way, shape, or form.

Right now, however, one could find the twins and their Guardians together talking about what was faster a car or a motorcycle even though the Sisters were using their motorcycles to get around with. Gesshoku, however, was of the opinion that Bladestrike was why faster if he put his mind to it just as Bulkhead walked into the room with Miko on his shoulder.

"Alright, chores are done," Miko informed him. "Now can we do some dune bashing?"

"I don't know Miko," Bulkhead told her with a sigh. "The last time, I was picking sand out of my articulaters." Miko looked down up sat. "Uh, but there's a monster truck rally in town."

"Optimus," Ratchet called as the other bots and humans walked over. "I am receiving a signal on a restricted band, it appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system. " The twins, the team's saboteur and Enforcer, and the Weapon Specialist shared a look before looking back. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So, there are other bots out there?" Jack asked he looked at them.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark," answered Arcee as she looked at him. "But, 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this Autobot outpost Omega one," Optimus said over the com-link. "Identify yourself?"

" _I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigade_ ," a voice stated.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead asked as he moved towards the computer. "You old 'Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

" _Bulkhead_?" the voice now ID as Wheeljack asked confused. " _That you? What's with all the Security_?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons," answered Bulkhead. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

" _Some time tomorrow_ ," Wheeljack answered him. " _If I put the metal to the pedal_."

"Another bot's coming here," stated Miko happily. "How cool is that?"

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked. "I know him by reputation only." He then looked over at Bulkhead. "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He's 1,000% the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead answered as he looked up at the Autobot leader.

"We well send landing coordinates Wheeljack," Optimus informed. "Safe journey."

"See ya soon, buddy," Bulkhead added. "I'll make sure that you get a proper welcome."

"So. whose the boyfriend?" Arcee asked once the com-link was turned off.

"Me and Jackie go way back," Bulkhead laughed with a smile. "We were part of the same war unit, the wreckers, which means that the 'Cons are going to wish that he never found us."

The two Mutous leaned over to speak to both Ironhide and Bladestrike.

"He didn't even deny, Arcee's calm o' 'im an' dis Wheeljack bein' tageth'ah," Gesshoku whispered to both bots.

"Blackmail," cackled Nisshoku.

The lavender tinted dark haired adult, Ironhide, and Bladestrike looked at her with a deadpan expressions before letting out and venting a sigh while shaking their head/helms.

...My Line...

The next day after the four humans got out of school, the group all stood around the computer watching as the new wreckers starship approached.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone," Arcee told them.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko added with a smile before she got a thoughtful look. "Hmm have to find his own human though."

The twins let out sighs before they and the others all looked over at Ratchet.

"Ground bridge cycling up," he stated before the controls sparked a little and Ratchet had to slam his servo into it just to make it work. "Blasted Scraplets!" The pink tinted dark haired youth felt bad for him while her Sister just shook her head. "Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked as he looked the Prime.

The two guardians and charges snorted as it was obvious as to why.

"We can't risk revealing the location to our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship," answered the Autobot Leader.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko stated as he looked at Bulkhead.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack," he replied with a smile. "We were like brothers. And tonight we are gonna party!"

"Oh joy," Bladestrike groaned.

"Sweet," the younger female cheered.

"Yes, sweet," the twins deadpan with dread lacing their voices.

The bots all smiled at Miko and Bulkhead before the siren suddenly went off and they all looked at the screen.

"Bogies closing in fast on Wheeljack's positions," Arcee informed Optimus.

"Con Scums!" Bulkhead growled as they all watched screen before the bots got ready to bridge. "Open the bridge, Ratchet. We're missing all the action."

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet told them as he opened it up.

"Who for?" asked Bulkhead with a laugh. "The 'Cons?" He went to run through. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about."

They all watched as four of the Autobots ran through the bridge and not even 2 minutes later 5 'bots came running through.

"Jackie, come here," Bulkhead called to him making the other wrecker to look at him. "Meet my other best buddy, Miko." The young hybrids walked down the steps along with Miko. "She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hi ya," she greeted.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked as he walked to her.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway," Miko answered.

"True dat," the young hybrids stated with Ironhide and Bladestrike nodding in agreement.

Wheeljack looked up at them with a raised optic ridge before looking back at Miko with a smile.

"We're gonna get along just fine," he told as he turned around to face Optimus, who was walking up to him. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier," agreed the Prime. "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe," the wrecker answered as he looked behind at Bulkhead before looking back at Optimus. "Now I find both."

"We are few, but strong," he replied. "We have suffered losses, but we have grown." The Prime looked over at the human children and the hybrids before looking back at Wheeljack. "And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold.

"I would be honored," Wheeljack informed him.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead laughed as he hit Wheeljack on the back.

Wheeljack turned around to face and they bumped each other's chest while Ratchet sighed.

"Oh joy."

"With you there Ratchet," the twins agreed as dread once again laced their voices.

It wasn't long before the party started and the Sisters almost begged Optimus if they could go with him when he transformed to leave the base for a while, but they bite their tongue cause of the fact that Miko was staying there and they wanted to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Not only that, but they didn't get a good feeling from Wheeljack and she didn't know why either.

"Come on Jackie!" Bulkhead called out as Miko played her guitar. "Show me what you've got!" Suddenly the other wrecker threw a large metal ball at him though he caught, it did send him sliding backwards. "Nice lob."

"So, what's that about?" Jack asked from where he stood with Arcee watching.

"It's called lobbing," Arcee replied. "The favorite past time on Cybertron." Nisshoku looked up at Ironhide, who nodded his helm. "Especially among the warrior class."

The youngest Mutou just sat on the steps with a notebook in her lap while writing.

"Come on Raf," Miko said. "Show us some moves."

"Oh, alright," Raf sighed as he stood up.

Gesshoku looked up from her drawing to see the youngest human doing a very familiar dance.

"Of course the robot," Jack cackled with a smile as Gesshoku let out a giggle as she watched Bumblebee join in on the dancing by mimicking Raf while his charge groaned. It was obvious that the twins weren't much of party people, but was staying because of Miko cause Bladestrike had seen the twins fight inner battle of going with the Prime. "Hey, where's Optimus?"

"Went for a drive," answered Arcee as she watched. "Prime's don't party." She then looked over the monochrome mech, who was heading for the door. "And where are you going?"

"Ta check on Optimus," Bladestrike answered before he transformed and speed out of the base.

"Wha' is dat about?" Gesshoku asked Arcee from where she was setting.

"Bladestrike has a crush on Optimus," the motorcycleformer answered. "Though I think that Optimus likes him, too, but he's a Prime so..."

"He not one to say anything about that," Jack finished.

"Yup," Ironhide agreed. "If anyone says anything then it'll be Bladestrike."

The twins shared a look with each other before smirking.

"How about dat if eith'ah one o' 'em don't make a move by next month..." Gesshoku started.

"Den we'll lock 'em in a room tageth'ah an'..." Nisshoku went on.

"Won't let 'em until dey are tageth'ah?" Gesshoku finished the question.

"Or dere's a Decepticon attack," Nisshoku added as an afterthought.

"Which ev'ah comes first," they said at the same time.

Both of the Autobots looked at each other before nodding in agreement. The group of four looked back at the others and didn't say anything after that.

...My Line...

The familiar Dodge Charger police car drove down a deserted road following the coordinates that Ratchet gave him over the com-link once he had left the base. Shifting gears, Bladestrike drove faster while he enjoyed a bit of time to himself away from the party that was going on back with the others. The young mech didn't understand why that since he meet the Prime that his Sparkbeats are out of rhythm when the taller mech was around him. As he was thinking, the Autobot's Elite Guard mech pulled off the road and onto a dirt path heading into the some of the mountains that lined it. It wasn't long till the monochrome bot vented a sigh when he saw the familiar bot up ahead, the same bot that has been on his mind more than usual lately.

"Optimus, Sir!" he called out as he transformed and walked up.

The Autobot Commander turned his helm to look at the much shorter bot, who came to stand next to him.

"Bladestrike, shouldn't you be back at the welcome party for Wheeljack?" the Prime asked kindly.

"A party fer wreckers are not mah ting," he shrug with a small smile. "An' besides, Miko's guitar playin' was gettin' on mah nerves."

The Prime cackled softly before looking up at the sky.

"I have noticed that you keep to the twins and Ironhide," Optimus spoke up after a moment of silences. "You should get to know the others and the humans."

"I am not a very social mech," the smaller mech stated. "I 'ave bin told dat I am jus' like mah Oppiluk."

"And while that is true," the Prime stated with a nod. "I have noticed that you do have some of Jazz in you. Your speech pattern is one of them and another would be your love for music."

The red and blue glanced at his companion to see that the small smile was a bit bigger though there was a bit of a blue blush at the last sentence to which Optimus let out a cackle. He than turned his attention back to the stars with his Elite Guard teammate next to him.

...My Line...

"Coming at chya," Bulkhead said as he tossed the ball back to Wheeljack.

The ivory 'bot reached up to catch the metal ball only for it bounce out of his hands and into the ground bridge controls busting it up even more.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet snapped at the two.

"Sorry, doc," Wheeljack apologized as he picked up the ball. "Guess we're a little charged up." The twins watched out of the corner of her eyes as the wrecker came to a stop next to Ratchet. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet answered with a nod.

"That's quite a feat of engineering."

"Yes, it is," Ratchet agreed with a surprised look upon his faceplates.

"Something with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump," answered the medic. "I put it in shut-down."

"What if you need to use it?"

"Ohh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked not knowing that he was getting three suspicious glares from the Autobot's Weapon Specialist and from the Mutou Sisters.

"A few hours, if we're lucky," Ratchet answered. "Maybe longer."

"Huh," Wheeljack breathed before he turned and walked away.

Unbeknownst to the other Autobots, Ironhide, Nisshoku, and Gesshoku shared a look before they went back to observing 'Wheeljack' as they pretend to be watching the lobbing game that Bulkhead and the other wrecker was playing.

...My Line...

The silence between Optimus and Bladestrike was comfortable as unlike others, they didn't need to fill it with noise and just simply enjoyed the others company. The Prime glanced at the younger Autobot and frowned at the scare that were on his faceplate wondering where he got it at before he looked back at the stars just before the Elite Guard mech looked over at him as well.

"What's on yar mind, Prime?" the younger mech asked.

The red and blue 'bot looked over at him in thought.

"Where did you get that scar from?"

The monochrome mech cackled.

"Tis an Academy trainin' accident," was the answer the Prime got. "Tis also how I know Ratchet as he was tha medic dat saved mah optic."

"I see," the Prime sighed before he turned to head for the road. "Well, we should be getting back to base."

The Elite Guard mech nodded before the two of them transformed and sped off.

...My Line...

"So there we were," Bulkhead was saying. "No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. So, what does Wheeljack do?" The three humans and two hybrids all listened to the war stories that Bulkhead telling with wide eyes as they anticipated the outcome of the situation. "Tell 'em Jackie?!"

At this all eyes turned onto the ivory wrecker, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, what I do best," he finally told them.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger!" laughed the big guy.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time," Wheeljack stated with a shrug though there as half relief tone in his voice.

Ironhide and the twins shared another look at this.

"The joint went supernova," Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Awesome," Miko breathed in awe.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," Bulkhead remarked as he scratched said area.

"I'm not surprised," Arcee spoke up. "Given the size of your backside."

"And that sounds like something Gesshoku would do," Ironhide cackled in amusement.

Bumblebee gave humming like laugh while Ironhide and Nisshoku snirked at this as said female gave them the stink eye before the two laughing shut up when Wheeljack looked over at Ratchet tinkering with the ground bridge controls.

"There it is," Bulkhead told them making them all to look over at him. "Jackie's signature." He pointed at the other wrecker's waist. "One grenade, one shot." He then looked up at his friend and waved his hand in his face. "Hey, you alright?"

'So, now he's noticing?' Ironhide and the Mutou twins thought.

"Hm," Wheeljack hummed as he snapped out of it. "What?"

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead stated.

"Well, what do you mean?" he asked as he got up.

"I don't know," Bulkhead struggled to explain. "You seem quiet."

"Aw, I've been stuck in a can too long," Wheeljack told him as he looked at the big guy. "I should go topside before I get stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning," Bulkhead informed. "You can come with."

"Let's go now," Wheeljack suggested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead asked surprised. "Come on! The gang's loving you! You got to tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell them," the other wrecker told him as he looked to the kids. "You're better at it." The two cyan eyed adults narrowed their eyes. "How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?"

Bulkhead just looked at him weirdly.

"Well, yeah, sure, Jackie," he agreed. "Hey, go ahead."

'Bulk?'

"Tour starts now," Miko stated as she jumped down from where she was setting and walked over to Wheeljack. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

The older two smirked at hearing those questions before looking up at Bulkhead.

"You alright," Arcee asked.

"You seem distracted," Andrina added.

"Yeah, just out of sorts, I guess," Bulkhead replied as he turned to them.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," the blue femme teased.

"That Miko's making a new friend?" asked the Autobot wrecker. "Come on." He turned to look at where Wheeljack and Miko had gone. "Something, something's just not right about Wheeljack."

"You haven't seen him for centuries," informed Arcee. "He could just be rocket-legged or well, bots do change, you know?"

"Not Jackie."

"I have to agree with Bulkhead on that fact that something is not right," Ironhide added.

"You do?" both Arcee and Bulkhead asked surprised.

"He's not tha only one," Nisshoku spoke up making the other Autobots to look at her and her Sister.

Arcee let out a sigh before she looked back at the green wrecker.

"Well, we'll just have to see if you four are right," she stated.

Both the Weapon Specialist and twins looked at each other for a third time before letting out sigh themselves as the other bots went on talking not believing Bulkhead.

"Look I know Wheeljack better than anyone," the big guy told them in annoyance.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he and Miko returned.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of Darkmount Pass," answered Bulkhead as he looked at him.

"That's a heck of a story," agreed the ivory wrecker.

"Yep, tell it," Bulkhead stated with a glare.

The adults moved to stand next to the others while Ironhide joined Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Talk, talk, talk," Miko sighed. "How about after we go off-roading?"

"Miko!" yelled the green wrecker. "Stay out of this!"

This had the humans looking at him surprise that he actually yelled at his charge.

"Bulkhead easy," Arcee told him.

"I'm not sure I-" Wheeljack tried to tell him.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Fine, you want to live in the past, Bulkhead?" he asked after looking at him for a moment as all the kids looked at him. "The wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, than I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened," Bulkhead answered with a nod. "Except for one little thing." The bot in front of him started with a look that screamed 'Oh, scrap I screwed up' on his faceplate. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet asked stunned as he looked over while the others all looked at Bulkhead surprised.

"I's already left the wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public-service record," Bulkhead informed.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" Miko started to say.

"MIKO!" Nisshoku yelled as she shot forward and pushed the black and pink haired girl out of the way.

All the young Japanese girl could do was watch in surprise as the 'Con grabbed hold one of her two American raised Japanese female friends in his servo while the 'bots readied themselves for battle.

"NISSHOKU!" Bulkhead, Miko, Ironhide, and Gesshoku yelled out in worry.

The 'Con than ran over to the controls of the ground bridge while he held her up.

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into a pulp," he told them in a different voice.

The younger Mutou struggled to get out of his gasp as all Miko could do was watch.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?" the black and pink haired girl asked.

"He's not Wheeljack, Miko!" the pink tinted dark haired girl snapped. 'Scrap. I can't git ta mah wand an' Nee-sama can't risk usin' 'er own.'

The 'Con looked at her with a smirk.

"Your Ironhide's little pet human, aren't you?" he asked with a cackle.

All she did was glare at him in anger while said Autobot growled under his breath.

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead yelled. "Let the girl go and face me!"

"Don't fret," the 'Con told them with a smirk. "Plenty of fighting to come."

Jack looked at the eldest of them worried before he glanced at Arcee.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" he asked.

"Oh, indeed, and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him," the 'Con answered as both Bulkhead and Ironhide glared at the 'Con as he still held the younger Mutou in his servo while he did something to the ground bridge before he grabbed the switch. "About time." Gesshoku had her wand in hand as she waited for the perfect chance to use it without the 'Con noticing as he pulled the switch and started to the ground bridge while he slowly moved towards it. "Let's get this party started."

The 'Con just stood in front of the ground bridge with his back to it unaware of what was coming through before he was hit front behind which caused him to let the youngest hybrid go. Ironhide reacted quickly and grabbed her before he set her down on the ground while he let out a sigh of relief as Gesshoku ran up and pulled her into a hug. At that time the real Wheeljack stood up looking at Ratchet.

"I'd shut that hole before the stick comes through," he informed the medic, who with a nod, quickly closed the bridge before any 'Cons could get through. They all watched as the imposter got up with a growl while grabbing his blades with the real Wheeljack before they started to circle each other. "Ugly's mine."

It was long till the two went at it dueling each other.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked confused as they watched.

Miko tried to point him out, but was unable to do.

"Uh, I lost track!"

The humans and hybrids all watched as the fight went on, but it wasn't long till the real Wheeljack defeated the fake and knocking him out.

"That's my Jackie," cheered Bulkhead.

Gesshoku glared at the imposter, who was laying on the ground, for daring to use her Sister as a shield while Wheeljack put his blades away and turned to Ratchet.

"You hit the switch," he told the medic as the older 'bot grabbed the switch for the bridge and looked at him. "It's time to take out the trash." The ivory wrecker looked at Bulkhead as he stepped next to him. "All yours buddy."

They all watched Bulkhead grabbed the 'Con before he spun around a few times and lobbed him through the ground bridge that Ratchet opened.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack told him with a smile.

Nisshoku looked over at Ratchet.

"Ya might want ta inform Optimus an' Bladestrike," she suggested.

"Your right," he agreed before heading for the computers.

The humans smiled before looking at the second wrecker as Gesshoku came up to him.

"Hey, ya might not 'ave intended it ta happen, but tanks fer savin' Nisshoku," she told Wheeljack, who looked down at her. "If someting 'appened ta 'er dan I do not know wha' I would do." She glanced over at her younger twin before looking back at him. "She's mah Sist'ah aft'ah all."

Wheeljack cackled before nodding his head as he saw some of the oldest of the Autobot's Terror Twins in the lavender tinted dark haired adult.

"Just doing my job, youngling," he told the hybrid with a smile.

Gesshoku gave him a nod and a smile before moving over to join Nisshoku, who she once again pulled into a hug.

...My Line...

The two Autobots drove down road back towards base when their com. links beeped.

" _Ratchet to Optimus and Bladestrike_ ," the two heard the medic over the com. link.

"What is it Ratchet?" the Prime asked.

"Is someting wrong?" the Elite Guard asked next as thoughts of the twins raised through his mind

" _You two need to get back to base_ ," the medic answered. " _I'll tell you two when you both get here_."

"Very will," the Prime stated as the two of them speed up. "We'll be right there soon."

"Prime?" Bladestrike asked as he moved to drive next to the red and blue mech.

"I know," the Autobot Leader answered.

The two of them put on more speed while the monochrome mech turned on his police lights and sirens.

...My Line...

Once the two bots got back to the base, Ratchet filled them on what went on while they were out and Bladestrike had checked on Ironhide and the twins just to make sure that they were alright.

"It's like a recurring nightmare," Ratchet groaned as he glanced over at a dancing Bumblebee, Jack, and Raf.

"Now that you're a part of Team Prime," Bulkhead was saying to Wheeljack. "We need to pick out an alt mode for you. I have some ideas."

"Uh," Wheeljack said hesitantly. "About that Bulk, now that my ship's been repaired, I'm...itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait?" asked Miko as she and the other two walked up. "You're leaving? Why?"

"Well, because some 'bots never change."

He than smiled at Wheeljack with a laugh.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here," Optimus informed him.

"Jackie never stays, but he always comes back," Bulkhead stated as he and Wheeljack fist bumped.

After that everyone minus Optimus, Ratchet, Bladestrike, Ironhide, and the twins used the ground bridge to the Sahara Desert to see Wheeljack off.

"Ironhide an' I are goin' ta take the twins home, OP," the Elite Guard told him.

"Very will," the Prime nodded as he knew that they wouldn't want to leave the Sisters.

Both guardians transformed into their alt modes and allowed the twins to climb in before speeding out of the base as Optimus watched.


	5. 4: Convoy!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

" _PRIME_!" Fowler yelled over the com. link. " _PRIME_!"

"Special Agent Fowler, to do we owe-" Optimus started to acknowledge as he walked into the room.

" _What else_?" Fowler shouted in question. " _The 'Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordinates, but not before they blew out of the sky_!"

"Again?" asked Miko with a giggle.

Even Gesshoku had a grin on her face though she was the only twin there at the moment as Nisshoku had classes.

" _They tried to smash and grab for the DNGS_ ," Fowler continued.

"The whats-it?" Arcee, Gesshoku, and Bladestrike asked in unison.

" _Dynamic Nuclear Generator System_ ," answered the Agent. " _AKA DNGS_." He then showed them an image of a large cubic structure strapped to a metal floor. " _It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing_."

"Dude," the cyan eyed youth breathed with a tilt of her head while Ratchet scoffed. "I call bullshit."

"Gesshoku," Bladestrike lightly scolded though he had to agree with her.

"That is absurd," Ratchet added. "Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

" _I'm guessing to make a big, bad primitive weapon of mass destruction_ ," answered Fowler. " _If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and four next door_."

"Uh...did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?" asked Rafael in scared tone.

"So, hope it's not Nevada," mumbled the lavender tinted dark haired teen.

" _I'm a sitting duck here Prime_ ," the Agent informed him. " _I need you to spin up your bridge and send the DNGS to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it_."

The monochrome mech looked at Fowler as if he had lost his mind.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question," the Prime told him very sternly. "If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states...and beyond."

"Well, dat jus' fan-fraggin'-tastic," the 22-year-old deadpan.

This time Bladestrike didn't scold her for her language as he was thinking the same thing.

" _You got any better ideas_?" Fowler asked anxiously as he raised an eyebrow.

Gesshoku glanced up at Optimus with a thoughtful look on her face as an idea ran through her mind.

"I might 'ave an idea," she finally spoke up making all of them to look at her.

"Dis goin' ta be great," Bladestrike cackled. "Ya guys are about ta see Gesshoku's mind in action."

The Autobots looked at each action though Fowler was willing to take what he can get in planning.

" _Alight, let's hear it_ ," he finally spoke up.

The lavender tinted dark haired adult nodded at him with a serious look that only Bladestrike and Ironhide had seen on her face once while her Sister had seen in a number of times before she started to relay her idea.

...My Line...

After about an hour of hammering out all the details and then preparing to carry out the plan, finds Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Bladestrike standing side by side in their vehicle forms. Agent Fowler had just aboard Optimus after making sure that DNGS was secure inside the trailer on the back of Optimus' alt mode. Fowler rubbed his hands in excitement and placed his hands on the wheel.

"Ah-no need Agent Fowler," Optimus spoke up. "I will handle the driving.

Agent Fowler grumbled softly.

"It's going to be a long trip," the agent mumbled to himself.

"Autobots," Optimus called out as of their ignitions started. "Roll out!"

As once the team pulled out of the forested terrain.

...My Line...

The human children, hybrid, and Ratchet watched as the team's signals moved down a line that singled the road.

"We are locked onto your coordinates Optimus," Ratchet informed him. "Prior any complications, you two should reach the drop-off point by sundown."

"Let's hope fer no complications," sighed the lavender tinted dark haired 22-year-old.

...My Line...

Bladestrike let out a groan when the Agent blew Optimus' horn as they drove behind an older rusted car.

"Move it Gramps!"

The rusty car finally moved to the side so that the team could pass it.

"Agent Fowler is that really necessary?" Optimus asked in the closest way that he would get to a complaint.

"Ah, don't tell me you're one of them textbook drivers," Fowler complained as Bumblebee moved to the front of Optimus. "You know, you're really saving my bacon here Prime."

"I am proud to be of service," stated the Prime.

"Course, not like I'd need your help if you and the 'Cons had stuck to taring up your own corner of the galaxy."

"So, are you suggesting that no evil existed on your before we arrived?" asked the red and blue Autobot.

"Well, its a...different kind of evil," the Agent stumbled with his words. "How about some radio?" He reached over to it. "You seem like a Nashville sound kind of guy." Just then he noticed from his rear view a helicopter. "That's the one! The 'Con, who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Deanbat? Skyguy?"

They heard Gesshoku let out a snort at that over the com-link.

" _Dose are not even close ta Cybertronian names, Fowl'ah_ ," she cackled.

" _Watch your rear view_ ," Bulkhead told them through the walky-talky just as five green cars come up behind him along with Bladestrike and boxed them in. " _Feeling a little constricted without the use of fists here boss_."

"Remain in your alt mode unless absolutely necessary," ordered the Prime.

"A whole team of 'Cons," growled the Agent.

" _Ah_ ," Gesshoku and Ratchet both gasped.

" _I'm not picking up on anything_ ," Ratchet told them. " _They must be using a cloaking technology_."

" _Hmm...Ratchet_ ," the lavender tinted dark haired hybrid breathed. " _Their not 'Cons_!"

" _What_?" all the Autobots plus the other humans yelled.

"What do you mean, Gesshoku?" the Prime asked.

" _I'm readin' human life signs comin' from dat helicopt'ah an' dose cars_ ," she answered. " _Not only dat, but aren't tha 'Cons' frame colors, minus tha high'ah ups, black an' purple_?"

" _Yes_ ," the police carformer answered. " _An' wit' a good bit of tha high'ah ranking 'Cons out in space dan_..."

" _Ya got it Bladestrike_ ," Gesshoku told him. " _Optimus, do ya want meh ta take out their tires_?"

Agent Fowler started at Gesshoku's questions.

"WHAT?" he yelled as he glared that bash board. "You allowed her to come along?"

"We did not," answered the Prime. "But, from what Bladestrike and Ironhide has told me, the twins are amazing shots. Especially when it comes to moving targets. So, she's waiting to give a hand back at base should I order it."

" _Their like a real life female Hawkeye_ ," Miko giggled only to cry out.

And the bots all let out vented sighs when they had heard the slap knowing that Gesshoku pulled what Raf and Jack called the Gibbs slap...even though they have no idea why. Except maybe Bladestrike and Ironhide, though the Weapon Specialist had cackled like a crazy bot or when he's blasting a Decepticon, when the young Mutou pulled the Gibbs slap the first time after Miko said something stupid.

" _Prime_..."

"Not yet, Gesshoku," Optimus stated.

" _Got it_ ," the young Mutou sighed.

One of the cars that had been blocking Bulkhead and Bladestrike had than sped up and pulled in front of Bumblebee. The yellow and black Autobot tried to maneuver around the other car, but was blocked no matter if he went to the right or left. Than another green car pulled up to the diver side of Optimus where it's roof opened and a masked man stood up with gun pointed at Agent Fowler.

"Pull over," he ordered.

"Well, I'll be dipped," exclaimed Fowler upon seeing that Sagira was right.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons, but humans," Optimus told the whole team. "As Gesshoku stated."

" _Humans_?" everyone that was back at base exclaimed.

" _I told ya_!" the young lavender tinted dark haired Mutou yelled.

" _Oh please_ ," Miko scoffed. " _Taking on our 'bots? They're roadkill_."

" _Miko_!" Gesshoku yelled. " _Ya know, dat tha Autobots don't harm humans! Wha' is wrong wit' ya_?"

Bladestrike let out a laugh at the way the eldest hybrid scolded the young Japanese teen the same way that the Prime is none of doing at times. Just than Optimus bumbed into the car and sent it swerving behind them before that masked man could fire.

"Who are these guys?" asked the Agent in shock.

"Autobots, maintain your cover," Optimus ordered. "And apply minimal force. Disarmament only." It was after the order was issued that the same green car had regained control and attempted to pull up on the Prime's other side, but ended up blocked by Bumblebee. Seeing a golden opportunity, Bumblebee back ended the car, who just rammed back, but the yellow and black Autobot soon rammed the other car harder making it lose control and tip over. "Gesshoku."

" _On mah way_ ," said female informed him.

...My Line...

Gesshoku opened up a case that she had next to her to reveal parts of a raffle that she started to assemble together before strapping it to her back once done. After making sure that she had her handgun was in it's holster, the dark haired adult walked down the steps to where a 2010 a black with lavender trims Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R sat waiting. She had made sure that she was wearing a firm fitting leather black bodysuit that legs were tucked into a pair of mid-thigh length thin 6" heel lavender leather boots while also accessorized with an equipment lavender leather belt with two leather lavender leg gun stealths on both of her upper thighs. Ratchet watched as the 22-year-old got onto the Cycle before she placed a black helmet that has lavender flame designs licking from the back to just the middle of it on her head while lowering the dark gray tinted visor over her eyes before pulling on a pair of fingerless elbow length lavender gloves before starting up the bike.

"Ratchet open tha bridge!" she told him.

"Be careful," the Autobot medic told her as he opened the ground bridge. "I don't want Bladestrike to be upset that something happened to you."

She gave him a thumbs up before she speeding through the bridge.

"I hope she's going to be ok," sighed Miko while Jack and Raf stood next to her.

"I do as well," both Jack and Raf agreed.

...My Line...

" _Prime_!" Gesshoku called over the walky-talky. " _How many are still givin' chase_?"

"About 4 as Bumblebee took out one of them," the Prime answered her as he took the curves fast and sharp.

"Could use some air," Fowler told him.

"How long till ETA _?_ " Optimus asked the young Asim as he rolled the window.

" _ETA 5 ta 4 minutes, Optimus_ ," was the quick answer as Agent Fowler leaned out the Prime's windows.

However, he noticed one of the cars drive up and a masked guns men jump in between Optimus' alt mode and his trailer.

"Prime, bare right!" Fowler yelled before the red and blue Autobot did as instructed, but all it did was make the man lose his balance and for the car and driver to veer off the cliff. However, the masked man that was on the back of the trailer was alright and went back to his task just as a black with lavender trims motorcycle came up behind them, Agent Fowler opened up Prime's door and moved along his side to the back where he grabbed hold the man making him drop the gun and held him out. "Your going to tell me everything you know."

Just before the guy could speak he was ripped from Fowler's hand by a tree so the Agent crawled back into the cap.

" _I do hope you take better care of the DNGS than you do your copters_."

The figure on the motorcycle narrowed cyan colored eyes behind the visor of the helmet as Fowler turned on the radio to respond.

"Special Agent William Fowler here!" the Agent said into the radio. "Identify yourself!"

" _I am Silas_ ," was the quick reply. " _But, of greater consequences to you, we are MECH. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties_."

Gesshoku growled under her breath as she sped up towards them.

"Is that so? Tell me, Si. What's the market price is for a DNGS these days?"

" _What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler_?" this Silas retorted. " _There's a war brewing, between the new world order and newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology_."

" _Wha' tha frag_?" the young Mutou was heard over the com. link cursing.

She let out another curse when a MECH car come up behind Optimus and the soldier rose up from the sunroof before firing three shots at the back of the trailer on the bar that kept the back shut, however, he than latched three devices onto it. And with a push of button, an electric pulse crackled through the devices, shattering the black bar and opening up the rolling door. Gesshoku smirked as the MECH Agent jumped onto the hoof with a hope of jumping in and then grabbing the DNGS.

"So, Si, you think MECH has the most radical tech?" Fowler challenged.

" _ARCEE_!" the young lavender tinted dark haired hybrid yelled, " _NOW_!" Than to the man's shock as just moments before he was about to jump, Arcee catapulted out of the trailer and landed on the other car at the same time as Gesshoku destroyed the tires another of MECHs cars making them both lose control to the point that they slammed into each other and then one of them exploded. " _Huh? Whoops_."

Fowler let out a slight laugh at the young Mutou's words that showed that one of the cars exploding wasn't meant to happen.

"Later Si," Fowler said through the walky-talky.

"Agent Fowler do not take your Silas lightly," the Prime spoke up. "Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world."

" _Optimus prepare to initiate phase two_ ," Ratchet informed him. " _Five miles to the South, you will reach the rendezvous point_."

The young Mutou pulled up next to Prime on his right as it didn't take long for them to upon their destination.

"There's the rendezvous point." Gesshoku said while she pointed to a set of train tracks.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation." Optimus instructed.

Arcee and the lavender tinted dark haired adult than swerved slightly before jumping off the road and driving near the train tracks, with the rest of the team not far behind them. However, the MECH cars were quickly catching up as they entered the tunnel. Gesshoku looked back just in time to see Bulkhead transformed before he shot at the top of the doorway which caused the a good bit of rocks to fall to block the cars and then transformed back to hightail it out. She than looked back in front of her as Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal mode and leapt onto a freight car and knocked on the door. The Autobots and the young Mutou drove out of the tunnel. The young lavender tinted dark haired Mutou let out a string of curses when she noticed a purple jet flying next to them with multiple more joined it in a triangular formation before splitting up.

"Air support?" Fowler asked in confusion. "Ours or theirs?"

" _Neith'ah_!" both Bladestrike and Gesshoku yelled.

" _Optimus, you've got company!"_

The Decepticons opened fired a series of missiles at the Autobots and the young Mutou. Optimus swerved to avoid the attacks. In the process, but he's trailer unhinged itself. A missile than hit the trailer with a huge explosion. The Autobots managed to lead the platoon of Decepticons towards a forest clearing, where the 'Cons transformed immediately, landing in a line on the ground before them.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus informed. "I'm afraid that if both you and we are to survive, it's become absolutely necessary to drop our cover."

Optimus wasted no time transforming into his bipedal mode and held Agent Fowler in his hand. And apparently, unlike the Autobots, Fowler didn't have a steel stomach before the other Autobots also got into battle position. However, they didn't go unnoticed.

"Optimus!" Gesshoku called out urgently as she removed her helmet. "Silas has spotted ya bots!"

Looking up, the Autobots could indeed see that Silas in his helicopter had witness the transformation.

"Remain here." Optimus said as he put Fowler down on a rock.

"Will do." the agent responded.

The Prime than picked up Gesshoku and placed her with Fowler which allowed her to remove her raffle from her back, lay down on her front, use the stand on the bottom, and aim it while looking through the scope on top.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead proclaimed as he unfolded his wrecking ball.

The young Mutou watched as the Autobots charged at the Vehicons and began to fight them off. Optimus ran to the nearest one and punched him in the face while Bulkhead knocked one down with his wrecking ball. Acree did swift display of punches and kicks while Bumblebee dodged and then punched the 'Cons with his boxing moves. Bladestrike pulled out what looked like a katana that has a golden colored blade while it has an ocean blue colored cloth wrapped around the handle in a diamond like pattern while the tsube is in the design of waves from her back before cutting through his group of 'Cons.

" _Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life walking among titans. Also the fact that you are with humans, if you can call them that, with supernatural abilities."_

"Come on down. I'll introduce you." Fowler offered.

" _In good time. But right now, I'm too busy wondering how the DNGS might vanished into thin air. Without a trace."_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Almost immediately after Bumblebee knocked on the freightcar door, a U.S. soldier opened the door and looked up to see the 'Bot wave a greeting. Optimus than lowered his trailer while Arcee hefted the DNGS up and handed it to the green Wrecker, who passed it to Bumblebee, who put it safely on the train._

 _ **Flashback End**_

" _Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch."_

Fowler's eyes widened in shock and worry as he saw the helicopter head for the train.

"Scrap!" the young Mutou cursed.

"Prime!" the agent yelled through the radio. "Silas got wise to phase two!"

"I understand!" Optimus said.

A Decepticon immediately took the opportunity to smash Optimus' head with a tree trunk sending him over the cliffside, and tumble until he landed on a ledge face first. Unable to get up, he collapsed and nearly passed out.

"Optimus!" Gesshoku and Bladestrike yelled out before the lavender tinted haired 22-year-old opened fire on the 'Cons while the monochrome mech punched a 'Con in the face plates.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled into the radio. "Do you read me? PRIME!"

Fowler looked just in time as the young lavender tinted dark haired girl opened fire on the 'Con that knocked out the Prime. His eyes widen when upon connect the bullet exploded and the pieces pierced through the armor of the said 'Con's Spark Chamber offlining it.

"Explain lat'ah!" the Mutou called out already knowing what he wanted to ask her about.

...My Line...

"Optimus is down!" Miko yelled in horror and worry.

"And MECH is making a grab for the DNGS," Jack stated as he wracked his brain. "We need to think of something, quick."

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked while on the verge of panicking.

"Okay, come on, think," Jack mumbled as he paced a little. "Alright, if MECH wants the DNGS, they have to get on that train."

"What if we get on board first?" asked Miko. "You know, run some human on human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet snapped.

"Yeah, that would be suicide," Jack second.

"Hello, the United States of Meltdown!" yelled Miko as she looked at them. "Lives are at stake!"

"Yes!" yelled Ratchet. "Yours! You want me to not only to bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass-displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn..." The three humans gave him a look at that. "Well, maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground-bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" asked Raf as he typed away on the computer that he was setting at.

"Well..."

...My Line...

"Agent Fowl'ah," Gesshoku spoke up.

"Yeah?"

She than moved away from the raffle while also leaving a good 16 megs of her specially made bullets.

"Here," she told him. "I'm goin' ta go leaned Miko an' Jack a hand, but I'm leavin' mah raffle here fer ya ta use." She than held up one of the megs. "I am also leavin' 16 megs o' mah specially made bullets dat mah Sist'ah had made fer when ya run out." She than started to climb down from the rock. "I promise ta explain more about dose bullets once we're back at tha base!"

Once she reached the ground, the young Mutou ran over to the motorcycle that was off to the side, jumped on while replacing her helmet onto her head, started it up, and then took off. She also avoided the fighting 'Cons and 'Bots with ease before pouring on the gas to catch up to the train.

...My Line...

Just as Jack and Miko bridged onto the train, Gesshoku pulled up to the right side of the train on a cliff before she angled her motorcycle to jump off the cliff to land right on top of the train and skid to a stop surprising Silas. She quickly jumped off before laying the bike on it's side and moved to the side where she knocked on the door just before Jack and Miko opened. The young Mutou eased herself into the train with the two teens, who stared at her in awe before she removed her helmet allowing her lavender tinted dark hair to fall freely down her back.

"We made it in and Gesshoku just joined us," Jack said into his cell phone.

" _I read you, Jack. The cell phone-comlink patch works_."

The two teens and lone adult looked up at the ceiling before Jack opened up the door and looked out of it.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train," reported the older male.

" _In about 20 seconds, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourself_."

While Raf was typing quickly and changing the tracks which allowed the train to throw off the helicopter in a different direction, Gesshoku pulled out her handgun and loaded it with the right meg of normal bullets as she was aiming to injure not kill while her wand fall into her hand with a flick of her wrist.

...My Line...

"What?" asked Raf as what looked bomb appeared on his laptop screen and the main computer screen before blowing up and frying the two. "WHOA!"

"What have I been saying all along about Earth technology?" asked Ratchet with a sigh.

" _So, not tha time, Ratchet_ ," Gesshoku scolded though there was amusement in her tone.

...My Line...

The young Mutou let out a growl when MECH managed to land on top of the train car and started to cut through the roof.

"Huh?" Jack asked. "So, what'd that buy us?"

"Ten seconds," the cyan eyed adult answered.

"Raf is losing his touch," Miko stated as she blinked before she looked behind herself and then pulled off an ax from the wall while Jack grabbed a fire extinguisher. Gesshoku on the other hand held up her gun with the safety off and ready to fire if she had to pull the trigger just as three MECH agents appeared form the hole that they created. "You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?!"

"What she said," agreed Jack.

"Make mah day," growled the lavender tinted dark haired adult.

The familiar pair of cyan eyes blinked in surprise when the three masked men left the hole before the three teens opened the train's car door and looked out to see the helicopter take off.

"Wow," Jack breathed in fear when MECH blew the tracks. "Ratchet!" He held up his phone to his ear. "MECH blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here. The soldiers, too."

" _We lost access to the train data_!" Ratchet informed him. " _I can't bridge you back without your coordinates_!"

"Well, scrap," Gesshoku breathed.

...My Line...

"Optimus!" Ratchet called over the comlink. "Jack, Miko, and Gesshoku are on that train, and MECH has blown the tracks."

...My Line...

"I'm on my way," Optimus informed him before he sped up. "Maximum Overdrive!"

...My Line...

"Maybe we should jump," Miko suggested while glancing out the door.

"At 90 miles an hour?" asked Jack as he looked at her like she was insane.

"It's the impact or the meltdown," she told him. "Take your pick."

"What were we thinking, volunteering for this?"

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us our these situations."

"Next time," Jack scoffed.

"If there is a next time," the young Mutou stated though she wasn't sure if the DNGS Meltdown would effect a Hybrid or not.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Miko asked as her voice trembled a bit.

"Miko, at least we're in this together."

Gesshoku looked at him in surprise before Miko snatched his phone up.

"Raf, this is important!" she yelled into it. "Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar."

The cyan eyed hybrid looked out of the door before letting a gasp.

"OPTIMUS!" she cheered making the other two to look as well.

"Don't read the will just yet," Jack told Miko with a smile.

The two teens and lone hybrid watched as Optimus sped past them and into the front of the train where he transformed, grabbed it, and diged his heels into the ground. Gesshoku grabbed both Jack and Miko pushed them up against the wall as the train shook and shuddered as it was forced to a stop. The two humans and adult could hear Optimus groaning while he strained against the force of the train as it came to a stop before he stood up once he let go of it. He than looked to see Miko and Jack jump from the train while Gesshoku climb to the roof to grab her motorcycle that somehow stayed up on the roof. before he looked at the helicopter as it flew away.

" _Optimus, are you, Gesshoku, and the children...intact_?" Ratchet asked.

"Intact, Ratchet," Optimus answered as he moved to help Gesshoku with her bike. "Crisis averted. But, the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined." He placed the motorcycle on the ground while Gesshoku climbed back down before she gave him thanks for helping her. "One which has spawned it's Decepticons in human skin."


	6. 5: Deus EX Machina!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Tucking a strain of pink tinted dark hair behind her right ear, Nisshoku let out a sigh as she walked out of the college after finishing a huge test. Once outside, she sat down on the wall with a pair of earphones in her ears as she pulled out a sketchbook and pencil to start drawing more weapon designs as she waited for Bulkhead to come pick her up. It was as she was putting finishing touches on a design when Bulkhead pulled up in front of the school and so with another side, the young Mutou jumped off the wall and walked over to disguised Cybertronian Wrecker.

"'Ey, Bulkhead," she greeted him as he turned down the music.

"Hey, Nisshoku," the 'bot greeted her back. "Listen Ironhide went on an Energon Scouting Mission with Optimus and Bladestrike. So, for today, I'm your ride to base."

Nisshoku blinked a few times before nodding her head.

"Yeah, Ironhide sent meh a text once school got out ta let meh know about tha Mission," she stated as she climbed into the driver seat. "I had a big test taday anyways so dis works out jus' fine." She started to scroll through her iPhone's music list. "Is Ironhide actin' as a chaperone fer dose two?"

Bulkhead let out a slight laugh wondering about that as well as he pulled out of the college lot.

"I thank so," he answered her. "But, I also think that he just going it so he can tease them."

That got a laugh out of the inspiring writer.

"Now dat I believe," she told him. "They are blind as a bat ta tha oth'ahs feelings."

"That they are," the former Wrecker laughed. "Hey, look, I have go pick up Miko from Detection. Is that okay?"

"Yup," the pink tinted dark haired adult nodded. "Fine, by meh."

The two of them were soon just listened to their own music as the green jeep drove down the road back to Jasper.

...My Line...

After pulling up to the High School, Bulkhead just sat there listening to the radio while singing along when Miko came running out of the building and over to them. And it wasn't until after she got into the passenger seat did the young Mutou noticed that she was there.

"Yeah, I love this song!" Miko called before dancing in her seat a bit and making noises.

"Miko, I thought that you had a history report to do," Bulkhead told her as he once again turned down the music. "Did Detection end early?"

"It did for me," answered the black and pink haired girl as she buckled herself up. "Uh-oh, here comes Teacher..." She looked at the window. "And she doesn't look happy." The cyan eyed adult face palmed as she made sure that her seat belt was on as the exchange student lowered herself. "Step on it, Bulkhead!"

"Ah, Miko," both Bulkhead and Nisshoku sighed at the same time.

However, Bulkhead shifted gears and took off away form the school and towards the base.

...My Line...

"Miko, I'm suppose to be your guardian not your get away car," Bulkhead told her as he drove through the desert. "You can't just cut detention. What if you parents found out?"

"They live in Tokyo, remember?" Miko asked as Sagira rolled her eyes. "And don't even mention my Host Parents. I think I scare them."

"Miko, listen," the former wrecker sighed. "If you don't fail High School than you can't go to...huh..." Bulkhead kept trying to remember what the level education was even as he drove into the base. "What's that word again?"

"Collage, Bulk," Nisshoku answered as he came to a stop and let them out.

"Augh, you sound just like my parents!" growled Miko as she got out.

"Well, huh, aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked once he transformed.

"They may speak the same language, but you say the same things," Miko informed him as she walked away.

The young Mutou let out a sigh as she walked over to the computer area next to Ratchet.

"How long has that argument been going on?" the Medic asked her.

"Tha whole slagging drive here," was her answer as she rolled her eyes.

"Because we only want what's best for you," Bulkhead told her. "And that means making sure that you go to school and not jail."

"Uh-oh," Jack spoke up. "What you do?"

"Look, Miko," Bulkhead sighed as he knelt down. "Before I was warrior, I was a labor, construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff and that's it."

"I love breaking stuff," Miko told him. "i want to be just like you, Bulk."

"Why do you want to be like me when you can be a...huh..." he than looked over at Ratchet. "Medic, like Ratchet."

"I'm detecting an Energon pulse," Ratchet told Bulkhead. "In a country called Greece. An Ancient City, pretty historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh?" asked Bulkhead. "Oh, Field Trip." The green former wrecker looked over at the twins both of whom were cackling at his plan. "Want to come with you two?."

"No tanks, Bulk," Gesshoku answered with a shake of her head. "I 'ave classes soon."

"Sure, Bulkhead," Nisshoku answered next with a smiled before she joined them.

...My Line...

"Here we are," Bulkhead told the two girls as they came through the bridge before he let them out.

"Sweet," Miko cheered as she looked around while Bulkhead transformed. "So, what are we doing in Greco-ville?"

"I'm scouting for Energon, you are doing research for your history reports," answered Bulkhead.

"You punked me, Bulk?" Miko asked in shook while Nisshoku cackled. "Not cool."

"Hmm, signal's strong," Bulkhead mumbled as he looked around. "An excavation site."

"Whoa," Miko breathed as she looked up him.

"I know construction," the former wrecker told her. "According to my scanner, humans hit energon veins and they don't even known it."

"Whoa," Bulkhead breathed as he looked at a painting. "That's Cybertronian." The pink tinted dark haired adult looked over to Bulkhead before she looked back towards the painting. "Why would Ancient Greeks paint an Energon Harvester?"

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked as she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture. "You're smarter than you let on."

"But, even dumber than he looks," a voice from behind them spoke up.

The three of them all turned around to see a dark blue and gray Cybertronian and Bulkhead didn't look happy to see him.

"Breakdown," he growled.

"Miss me?" Breakdown asked with a grin.

"Like rust in my undercarriage," Bulkhead answered.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked him confused.

"We have a history," was the green former wrecker's answer.

Breakdown smirked at him before he looked at the two teenage girls with him.

"And you have pets," he stated as he grabbed a stone pillar. "Do they play catch?" He than throw the pillar at Miko and Nisshoku. "Catch!"

Bulkhead quickly in the way of the pillar shielding the two girls from being hurt.

"Miko, Nisshoku stay down," he ordered before he attacked Breakdown.

The teen and adult watched as the 'Con tackled Bulkhead into the excavation site when he wasn't paying attention and while they were in mid-air, Breakdown got the upper hand and threw Bulkhead into the the painting which destroyed it.

"Whoops," Breakdown taunted. "Hope the pretty picture wasn't to important."

Nisshoku glared at him as he transformed into his Alt Mode and sped off wishing to send a hex at him before Miko and her rushed down to Bulkhead.

"Told you, I'm good at breaking things," the green wrecker said with a hint of disappointment.

"I've always got your back Bulk," Miko told him as she pulled out her phone. "I got us a picture of the picture."

She than held it up for him to see.

...My Line...

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester," Optimus confirmed as he pointed at the picture at the screen after Bulkhead, Miko, and Nisshoku returned. "A powerful tool created by the Ancients." He looked at the humans. "To remove raw energon from any source."

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked in confusion.

"No," the Prime answered with a shake of his head. "The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco is likely a sign post indication a harvester's location, hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus if the harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you..." Jack trailed off as the humans all felt worried.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon," answered Prime.

"See?" asked Miko as she looked at Bulkhead. "You were a genius to total that painting."

"Huh, Miko, I don't know about dat," Nisshoku spoke up as she moved over to the human size computer and brought up the web.

"Miko's not wrong," Arcee agreed with the young Japanese female. "How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?"

"Wit' high-speed internet," the young Mutou answered as she moved away from the computer.

"If you do an image search for 'Greek God' and 'Golden Orb', this pops up," Raf finished for her while Ariel looked nervous. "It's in a museum."

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"Contact Agent Fowler," the red and blue Autobot told Ratchet.

Ratchet moved over to the Cybertronian size computer and tried to contact the agent only for him not to answer.

" _You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday_."

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet stated unamused.

The young pink tinted dark haired girl clapped a hand over her month to try and conceal her laughter at the irony.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own," the Prime sighed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said in surprise. "Confiscate? As in steal museum property?"

"That's sounds...illegal," Raf second.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary," Optimus told them as he looked down at the humans. "We must act covertly."

"Ah, Optimus," Nisshoku spoke up making the Autobot Leader to look at him. "I do not mean ta offend, but covertly an' Cybertronians don't really go tageth'ah." She and the humans shared a look at this. "Aft'ah all museums are public." She than looked back at him. "An' dey 'ave guards along wit' security cameras."

"No problem!" Miko spoke up before the Prime could. "We're small enough to sneak in. And we are not a government secret."

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise," Bulkhead told her as Nisshoku looked at the dark haired girl with a thoughtful look.

"But, it maybe our best option, Bulkhead," Optimus stated as he agreed, but it was easy to tell that he didn't like it either. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

The young Mutou looked at the Prime just with a thoughtful look on her face and in her eyes that caught the Autobots and the other humans attention. She had a plan, but it was normally her Sister, who came up with one, as Gesshoku had been a Ravenclaw back at Hogwarts.

"We're goin' ta need a plan encase tha Decepticons show up an' normally I'd leave dis ta my Sist'ah, but since she's not here..." the cyan eyed adult told them. "So, I was thinkin' dat Bladestrike, Ironhide, an' I could be on standby nearby while tha rest o' ya take up guard positions around tha museum." She than closed her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. "I really wouldn't put it past tha 'Cons ta try an' pull some kind o' dirty trick."

"I agree," Optimus second with a nod as he thought the plan was a good one.

She than opened her eyes and looked at the Prime.

"Do ya guys 'ave a way ta git a view o' tha scene from a bird's view?"

"I am afraid not," the Prime answered.

Nisshoku let out a sigh as she placed her right hand on her hip before she pulled out some kind of whistle from her jean pocket. She than placed it in between her lips and blew on it which only the Cybertronians could hear before a mechanical hawk like caw was heard by them all. The Cybertronians and humans looked towards the entrance to see what looked like two Cyberhawks fly in and over to the young Mutou to land on her shoulder. This allowed them to get a look at the two to see that their colored schemes which for both was black while one had red accents and the other blue, but what caused the Autobots to stare at the Cyberhawks in shock was that they were Cybertronian models.

"Nisshoku, where did you get those Cyberhawks?" Bulkhead asked in awe and surprise.

A pair of cyan colored eyes looked up at him.

"My sist'ah an' I 'ave always had 'em since weh were young," she answered. "Around tha time weh were born, I tink." She looked thoughtful. "Yeah, dat's about right."

The 'bots all shared a look at that minus Ironhide and Bladestrike, who had already been introduced to them.

"I see," the Prime sighed as he shook away his thoughts of the young hybrids.

"We cin use Cyberclaw which is tha one wit' tha blue accents an' Cyberfire which is tha one wit' tha red accents as surveillance from a bird's eye view," she stated. "It'll be easi'ah dat way so dat nothin' cin take us by surprise, but dat still doesn't mean dat it cin't 'appen."

They all nodded in agreement as Prime and his group left before they were followed Ironhide, Bladestrike, Nisshoku, and the two Cyberhawks while the humans were all waiting for their turn to leave.

...My Line...

It didn't long before Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead pulled up in the parking lot of the museum while Ironhide, Bladestrike, and Nisshoku stayed to the shadows as the Cyberhawks flew high up in the air out of sight, but still close enough to see everything.

' _Autobots confirm position_ ," Optimus commed them as soon as he came to a stop.

" _Westward, ho_ ," replied Arcee.

{ _Eastside covered_.}

" _Southside covered_ ," Bulkhead added.

" _We're in place, Prime_ ," Bladestrike informed him.

" _Maintain your guard_ ," the Prime told all of them. " _Jack, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you_." Nisshoku looked up at the sky were she knew that her own Cyberhawk, Cyberfire, was as a vid appeared on the visor of her helmet to show her what her Cyberhawk companion was seeing. " _Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base_."

...My Line...

"Now, since you'll bypass all points of normal entry you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm, but take care to avoid any Security Guards," Ratchet told them as he activated the bridge before they went through.

...My Line...

The young Mutou watched as the three humans appeared with the lift and as Optimus flash his headlights to signal the three of teens. It was than that she noticed a cherry red European sports car drive up and park next to the Prime when she got a visual of a UVU Jet in a black and violet color that has her narrowing her eyes at this.

"Say, Bladestrike?" she spoke up.

"Yeah?" the saboteur and enforcer asked.

"Do any o' tha 'Cons transform inta a UVU Jet?" she asked him when she heard a whistle.

"Sweet rimes," a mechanical sounding voice spoke. "24 Gage. Your real heavy duty." Nisshoku chanced a glanced at Bladestrike, who had an aura that radiated anger, making her to roll her eyes. "Just like my friend here."

Just than an all to familiar vehicle drove up and opened fire making Optimus to transform to stop the missile that forced him back till it cracked the window.

"Bladestrike, Ironhide, tis tha Cons," she warned them a little too late as when the Prime was finished looking back at the window and looked for the Carformer only to be shocked by said 'bot. "OPTIMUS!" Bladestrike and Ironhide shot forward just as Prime just as the 'Con shocked him again when he was down while the said 'Con flashed his lights at his partner. As Breakdown drove towards the museum just as Bumblebee came from the Eastside only to be formed to transformed when he was shot at and when Acree come to leaned a hand, she was sent skidding into the yellow and black Autobot. Nisshoku pulled out her handgun and revved her motorcycle's engine before speeding over where she took aim at the cannon on top before firing just as Bulkhead appeared on top of the museum's roof. The green wrecker jumped down and rushed over to fight when Breakdown transformed and hit the Autobot hard enough that he was sent back, into the cherry red 'Con, and into a column that crashed into the window which sent off the alarms. "Scrap." Nisshoku skid to a stop looking at what happened in shock and horror before she looked at Breakdown with a glare. "Nice job, stupid! Let tha museum guard know dat we're here why don't chya!"

A pair of yellow optics glared at her as she took off just as Optimus regained conscious and when the red colored 'Con noticed, he rushed to try and shock the Prime again only for him to be hit back by said red and blue Autobot, who had rolled over and swing his arm.

...My Line...

Nisshoku pulled to a stop in the back where the loading docks where noticing that Miko was taken into the video room, but she also noticed a familiar 'Con bend down and opened up in the door.

"Jack, Raf!" she yelled as she jumped off the bike while throwing her helmet onto the ground as she rushed over.

"Nisshoku!" the two boys yelled as they moved over to her.

Soundwave glanced over at the pink tinted dark haired adult as he stood up with the harvester in his servos and this is the first time that he had gotten a good look at her. The Decepticon's TIC reached out to grab her when he almost glitched when two Cyberhawks opened fire at him to keep the 'Con from touching her before they landed on her shoulders, but he decided to just take a picture of her to show to Megatron when he awakened and he then transformed into his alt mode and took off.

"Come on, weh 'ave ta let tha Autobots know," she told them as she stormed away and back to her motorcycle while mumbling. "Dis is why mah Sist'ah does tha planning an' not meh."

It wasn't long till she had her helmet back on and took off towards the Autobots in the front with the boys right behind her.

"The 'Cons got the harvester!" Jack called to them.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

"What?" Bulkhead asked in shock. "I'm going in after her."

"Bulkhead, Miko maybe detained, but she is safe from harm," Optimus told him as he stopped him.

...My Line...

Nisshoku stood away from the others in their base mumbling under her breath about stupid silent 'Cons and not thinking to account of said 'Cons involvement while also saying that Gesshoku was the better planner. Bladestrike was watching her in amusement along with Ironhide as they got ready to go through the Ground Bridge to look of the harvester and Starscream.

"In all likelihood Starscream would gather as much Energon as he can from the planet's either wise unminable deposits," Optimus told his team as they all went through the bridge one at a time to different parts of the world. "Approach with extreme caution. Starscream would not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us." The Prime opened up the ground bridge one last time after both Bladestrike and Ironhide went through before looking at wrecker. "Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here."

"So, I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked.

"So, you can help Ratchet," Optimus informed him. "You maybe Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance."

The young Mutou let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her pink tinted dark hair before an idea came to her.

"Optimus!" she called out making the red and blue mech to look at her. "I cin be o' help." She brought out her wand. "I know dat Bladestrike must 'ave told ya about mah Sist'ah an' I's family history or at least some o' it."

"Indeed he did," the Autobot Leader nodded in agreement.

"Dere are two spells dat I know dat cin help Miko," she informed him before letting out a sigh. "One is a mind control spell dat I cin use ta allow Miko ta leave before usin' anoth'ah spell an' erase the memory of Miko from tha guard's mind." She replaced her wand back into her holster. "Dat's if ya allow meh, too?"

"While you may have a sound idea," Optimus told her. "I do not feel comfortable about those two spells being used on a human." Nisshoku felt a bit of a weight lift from her shoulders as she didn't like using them. "So, at the moment, Agent Fowler remains her best option."

"Und'ahstood, Prime," Nisshoku nodded her head.

The three humans and Bulkhead watched as the Prime left through the ground bridge before the wrecker went over to the computer.

" _You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday_."

"Still no answer," Raf told him.

"Wha' tha frag is Fowl'ah doin' dat is so important anyways?" Nisshoku asked with annoyances clear in her voice.

"Fowler's probably lounging around some poolside cabana," Bulkhead groaned before he smashed his servo into Ratchet's frame welder.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet growled.

The cyan eyed hybrid let out a sigh as she shook her head in slight amusement.

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum," Bulkhead stated.

"So, the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet asked.

Even the young Mutou was looking at him in disbelief.

"I am so dumb," Bulkhead cried as he slammed his servo to his forehelm.

"So, how are we going to help Miko?" Jack asked.

"By returning this replica to the museum," Ratchet answered as he held it up. "The construction which would going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves," Jack sighed. "Why not add forgery to the list?"

"Oh, fer tha love o' Primus," Nisshoku sighed.

"I wish I'd never taken Miko to the..." the young pink tinted dark haired 22-year-old looked up when Bulkhead paused. "The painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins."

"I'm sorry?" asked Ratchet in confusion.

"Starscream's not dumb," Bulkhead answered. "No matter what kind of tool he has. He's gonna take the easy route."

"O' COURSE!" Nisshoku yelled as she count on to what Bulkhead was thinking. "Tha excavation site!" The green wrecker smiled at her as she quickly went to work on getting a hold of the others. "I'll let tha oth'ahs know, but..."

Ratchet looked at the two of them before going to open up the ground bridge while the young Mutou informed Optimus and the other Autobots about what they figured out.

...My Line...

"Why move mountains now when we have a mother lode of energon right here for taking courtesy of this gift from ancient Autobots?" Starscream was heard saying.

"Uh, actually, Commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself," the cherry red 'Con stated.

This had Starscream glaring at him before he lifted the harvester and then activated it on a drone since the other two 'cons got out of the way.

"All that energon in such a tiny vessel," the Seeker stated once the drone was completely drained.

"Those ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream," the cherry red 'Con said as he and Breakdown stared at him with fear.

Starscream looked at them pointed the harvester at them making them panic and look away which made the Seeker to roll his optics and turn to the energon and began to harvest it. They were unaware of Bulkhead, who moved closer, but he than broke something underfoot this had the 'Cons looking at him in surprise making Breakdown and his friend to look at each other.

"Oh, Scrap," Bulkhead said as he grabbed his helm.

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown asked.

Both mechs charged at him with their weapons at the ready while the wrecker looked back and forth from the two as they came at him two different angles before he ducked as they went to hit him. Starscream turned to Bulkhead in still surprise before he activated the harvester on the Autobot making the 'bot groan and fell to the ground as energon was drained from him.

"You're a big one," stated the Seeker. "This could take a while." However, Bulkhead got back up and moved towards the 'Con. "W-wait, what are you doing?"

The Seeker back away a little from the wrecker in surprise and shock.

"What I do best," answered Bulkhead as he grabbed the harvester in his servo. "Breaking things."

Bulkhead than slammed his free servo into Starscream face making him let it go before the wrecker back away and threw it into the air and it exploded. He than fall to the ground as Breakdown, who no long had the pod stuck in his neck, and his partner walked up to him.

"He's a glutton for punishment."

Breakdown grinned to himself before a ground bridge popped up and the other Autobots came through it shooting at the two making them to look at each other.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked.

"Hmm...drive."

The two Decepticons turned around and transformed than drove away which left them to shoot at Starscream, who quickly followed the other two mechs. The 5 'bots rushed over to the down wrecker, who looked at them as they came to a stop.

"Hey," he greeted them before letting out a groan.

...My Line...

Nisshoku let out a sigh as she walked through the door of her home as her mind went back to how Soundwave reacted to seeing her and then to Cyberfire and Cyberclaw both of whom she now knew came from her Oppiluk. She knew that both her Sister and her had to be careful because there is no telling what that 'Con can and would do to get to them or heaven forbid if he harmed anyone they cares for. The young Mutou was just glad that she didn't use magic in front of him 'cause then there will be no telling what he'll do, but she knew that they have to tell the other Autobots about being witches soon. But, for now the two Sister will kept their silence and hope to Primus that it doesn't come back to bite them in the aft.


	7. 6: Speed Metal!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Bladestrike vented a sigh as he sat waiting for Gesshoku to come out of the college building. The oldest of the two Mutou Sisters come running out holding a bag of sort in her arms while wearing a rib cage length, lavender outline collar, dark blue vest opened over a short sleeve, firm fitting, lavender outlined collar, light blue shirt with a lavender chain belt, a pair of hip hugging, upper thigh length, dark blue jeans shorts, a pair of lower thigh length, blue socks, and a pair of thin 6" dark blue heels, dark blue shoe like boots with lavender soles. And around her neck was her lavender tinted dark crescent moon pendant that hangs from a golden string that has some kind of symbols.

"Ready ta go?" the monochrome colored Autobot asked as his charge jumped into the driver seat.

"Let's git out o' here before Vince decides ta make an appearance," the lavender tinted dark haired college student told him as she placed the bag and her backpack in the passenger seat. "So, drive! Drive!"

Bladestrike started up, backed up out of his parking spot, and took off down the road away form the school.

"Why were ya in such a hurry ta git away before dis Vince charact'ah shows?" he asked as he drove.

"'Cause he has bin tryin' ta git meh an' Nisshoku ta go out wit' 'im," the cyan eyed adult answered. "It's tha reason dat I wanted ta git ta base quickly."

"Oh," the Autobot breathed in surprise. "But, why is dat such a bad ting?"

Gesshoku let out a groan as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"One, Vince bullies Jack, Miko, an' Raf," the lavender tinted dark haired girl answered. "two, mah Sist'ah and I cin git labeled as pedophiles, throw behind bars, an' have our wands snapped, all because we're adults an' he's only 16." She glared at the steering wheel before she looked out the window before letting out a sigh. "An' three, even if Nisshoku an' I were the same age as him. Vince jus' doesn't git dat we're not interested an' dat we are not tha type o' girls, who look for a quick lay."

Bladestrike's engine let out a roar of anger and thinking that some human mech would do that to a human femme though what really ticked him off was that this guy dared to try the same stunt on his charge. He will never understand how humans mechs can harm the femmes or even Sparklings of their race.

"If he doesn't stop buggin' ya dan tell his school" the Saboteur and enforcer told her. "An' if dat doesn't help dan let eith'ah Optimus or Agent Fowl'ah know."

The lavender tinted dark haired adult looked at him with a smile.

"Alright, I'll give it a try Strik'ah," she agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

Once they got to the base, Gesshoku got out the police car which allowed Bladestrike to transformed before she was meet by Miko and Raf.

"Did you hear?" the dark haired girl asked her.

"Hear what?" the oldest Mutour asked in confusion.

"About the race that Jack had with Vince, of course?"

"WHAT?!" Gesshoku yelled while Bladestrike stared in shock at them. "Isn't dat against tha rules?" Here to she looked up at her Guardian. "An' does Optimus even know about it?"

"Yes, it's is," Bladestrike answered with a thought. "An' dis is tha first time I'm hearing of it, so I doubt dat he knows about it, but dan again it is Optimus."

The monochrome 'bot shrugged his shoulders at this before he walked into the command center. Just than Jack and Arcee showed up after speaking for a bit the femme walked away and into the command center. Miko rushed over to the older male with a grin.

"Dude," she said happily. "Vroom, vroom, vroom! And the winner is..."

"Miko, who...who told you?" Jacked asked shocked.

"You're kidding?" Miko asked looking confused before she grinned. "It's all over school."

Jack stared at her stunned.

"You beat the pants off that blowhard bully Vince," Raf told him with a smile.

Than out of nowhere pulled them closer to him.

"You guys have to keep this one the D.L.," he said before he looked around. "Especially from Optimus."

The lavender tinted dark haired girl looked at him with a deadpan look.

"I 'ave no doubt dat he'll found soon," she stated. "Seein' as ya broke one o' Optimus rules an' is keepin' it a secret from 'im." She let out a sigh before walking away. "Dat's tha ting about secrets, Jack. Dey don't stay secrets fer long."

The other three humans could do was look at her in shock before she walked away and into the command center.

...My Line...

The next day, Gesshoku found herself at her place of work having used her own motorcycle to get there allowing Bladestrike to help his team more though she hopes that he uses them to spend more time with his team. Letting out a sigh, the lavender tint dark haired 22-year-old gripped her upper right arm where she had a birthmark that she never anything about, but after meeting the Autobots and finding out about her Oppiluk, she was starting to understand more about it.

"Hey, Gesshoku!" a young male voice called out to her.

No one, but the Autobots knew that both Mutou siblings had gotten a job each as the money that their Mother paid their housing bills while also sending them money each month that they put towards the food, clothing, potion ingredients along with new cauldrons, and college supplies as well as funds. The twins used the jobs that they got to get experience in the working force and for extra money to put towards their motorcycles repairs, gas, wash, and smoke. So, Gesshoku turned around the lavender tinted dark haired teen to face her fellow employ a young male with neck length messy auburn hair and almond doe shape hazel eyes.

He was the type that had many girls falling over themselves to got out with him with being an amazing football player and having the build from all the training he goes through for it, but she just doesn't see what was so great about his looks though he was sweetness and niceness guy that one would meet and he hates bullying so Vince was on his shit list for it. The older Mutou still knew that he has his faults like his temper, hate to lose a football game, and that he was also a smoker though maybe not one, who has a smoke of every hour of the day, but one, who smokes once a day or week. She also knew that he was gay seeing as she was the only one to know that he was secretly dating a fellow football player being something like a close friend, who knew to keep her mouth shut and how to lie, unlike Miko. Even though he was in High School, the two of them were friends, but they do only talk to each other at work.

"Is someting wrong, Shane?" she asked him looking confused.

"You shift has just ended," he answered her.

Cyan eyes blinked in surprise before she looked over to the clock on the wall before freaking out.

"SHIT," she yelled as she ran to clock out. "I am so late!"

"Language, Gesshoku!" an older man's voice called out from the office.

"Sorry, Mr Wyatt!" she called back before she grabbed her bag, helmet, and running out the door. "See ya two tomorrow!"

The two males watched her leave with amusement before they went back to what they were doing.

...My Line...

Gesshoku let out a sigh as she walked over to her bike before she stopped when she noticed next to her own motorcycle was a ford police car with bits of black and next to that one was a white race car with some red and blue mixed in with black, but she thought that she saw an all to familiar symbol. Shaking her head with a sigh as she thought that she was just tired, the lavender tint dark haired girl continued to walk towards her bike while placing her helmet on her head. Once she got on and had her motorcycle started, the young lavender tint dark haired teen took off out of the parking lot unaware that she was being watched as she left.

...My Line...

"Raf," she heard Jack ask as she rolled into the base. "Is there a chance that I can borrow Bumblebee for an hour?"

The lavender tinted dark haired adult jumped off her bike when she came to a stop and pulled off her helmet before moving her motorcycle out of the way of the 'bots. She than joined Jack and Raf while Bumblebee buzzed in answer.

"Bumblebee," she scolded making the three to jump in surprise. "I git dat ya want to 'ave some fun, but wha' about Optimus rules? Especially tha one about racin'?"

She gave the Autobot a look as he deflate.

"She's right Jack," Raf nodded his head. "You know that racing is against the rules. What if Optimus found out?"

The young Mutou looked at the yellow and black Autobot with a raised eyebrow as buzzed with a dramatic sigh.

"Really?" she asked before rolling her own eyes.

"But, Raf, he's got to get the girl," Miko butted in making the younger male to raise an eyebrow. "And beat the bully."

"Well..."

"Come on, Raf," Jack bagged. "Just this once?"

"Okay," Raf sighed.

"Wha'?" Gesshoku asked in shock as she looked at the 'bot and the three humans in shock while her eyebrow twitched. "Don't expect meh ta lie ta Optimus fer ya, Jack. Cause if he asked dan I will tell 'im tha truth." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Tha last ting I want is ta git on bossbot's bad side."

All Jack did was nod as he knew that the cyan eyed adult wasn't one to lie to someone like Optimus.

"Why don't you join?" Miko asked her with a grin.

"An' 'ave Optimus upset dat _I_ broke one o' 'is rules?" Gesshoku asked right back. "Yeah, I would with'ah face Megatron alone dan face an upset Optimus Prime."

The cyan eyed female watched as both Jack and Bumblebee left the base to head to the race before letting out a sigh while Miko and Raf went to playing a racing game. The young Mutou on the other hand pulled out her science textbook and tried to finish the last of her homework as she was also taking courses at a community college as well though about a half an hour in, she was about ready to pull her hair out. Build any vehicle from the ground up? Sure. Name the planets in order and the first people to land on the moon? Easy. Write a report on Volcanoes? No problem. Write a report on the biology of humans or animals or plants? Why not. But, mix chemicals together, explain what happened when mixed, and why it happened or how you went wrong? Yeah, so not happening. Just as the lavender tinted dark haired adult closed her book after giving up, Arcee walked up to them looking around for something or someone before she looked over at them.

"Anyone seen Jack?" she asked.

Miko, Bulkhead, and Raf looked at each other at this.

"Not since about a half an hour ago," Gesshoku answered. "But, ya might find 'im at a race."

At this the other three looked at her in slight anger as Bladestrike and Ironhide walked up than.

"Wha'?" he asked in surprise. "But, he knows dat it's against tha rules.

"They're racing?" the femme asked in surprised.

"Just this once," Raf squeaked.

"Did you know about this?" she asked Bulkhead as she turned to him.

"No," Bulk answered. "Maybe..." At her glare, he made a gesture. "A little."

Arcee let out a sigh just as the terminal beeped quickly and Bumblebee's buzzes came through.

"You're being chased by Knockout?" Raf asked as he jumped off the couch. "And Nisshoku was also in the race?"

"Come again?" Gesshoku asked as her eyes narrowed into a glare while placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Nisshoku," the black mech groaned.

Bumblebee buzzed once again.

"That sounds like a Decepticon," Miko said as she stood up making a fist.

"Bee, do not engage," Arcee ordered him. "Your first priority is to keep Jack safe..." She than turned around and started to walk away. "Until I get my servos on him."

"Arcee!" the lavender tinted dark haired witch hybrid. "Ironhide!"

"Yeah?" the two 'bots asked as they turned to the college student.

"If eith'ah one o' ya runs inta Nisshoku let 'er know dat she is ta git 'er aft back ta base?" Gesshoku asked while trying not to growl.

"You got it," they agreed with a nod.

The two humans and lone hybrid watched as the five 'bots left.

...My Line...

Jack, who was standing front of Bumblebee, looked over when a motorcycle, a jeep, a black topkick, and a police car drove up as the Camaro 'bot transformed before joined him.

"Jack, we need to have a little chat," Arcee told him with her hands on her hips.

"Later Arcee," the human boy stated. "Vince got snatched by that sleek sports car 'Con."

"What would Knockout want with a random human?" Arcee asked confused. "And where is Nisshoku? Gesshoku isn't happy with her at the moment."

"He probably miss took him as Bumblebee's human friend," the boy answered. "And I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend. I don't know. It doesn't matter why he took him. Vince is in trouble. And I have no idea where Nisshoku is."

"Oh, well," Bulkhead shrugged. "To bad for Vince."

"Bulkhead!" Jack yelled in shock.

"What?" Bulkhead asked. "I heard the guys a jerk!"

"I couldn't agree with you more there, Bulkhead," Jack agreed. "But, that guy is also innocent. Vince doesn't deserve to be crushed by 'Cons."

Arcee looked down a bit before she transformed back into her alt mode.

"Hop on," she ordered him.

...My Line...

"They should have called by now," Raf choked as the three humans sat at a human computer. "You think Bumblebee is okay?"

"Don't worry Raf," Miko told him calmly. "Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee."

Gesshoku looked over at the sound of pedesteps and got a dear caught in headlights when she noticed Optimus.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth," Raf whispered to Miko when he also noticed the Prime.

"Absolutely not!" Miko whispered yelled at him. "We made a deal."

"Ya guys made tha deal," Gesshoku reminded her. "An' I fer one do not want ta be tha one ta tell why tha mech dat he likes was injured if he is not told."

"Just act completely normal," the dark haired girl went on as if the lavender tinted dark haired adult didn't say anything.

"Raf, Miko, Gesshoku, do either of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked as he came up to them looking around.

"Why, no, sir," Miko stated robotically. "We do not know."

"Miko is correct," Raf seconded as he copy Miko. "We do not know."

"Why would we know?" Miko went on, but sound shrill on the 'we' part.

This had Optimus to raise an optic ridge before he looked at the older teen.

"Gesshoku, do you know where they are?" he asked as he looked at the lavender tinted dark haired girl.

The cyan eyed adult let out a sigh before she looked over at Miko and Raf and then back the Prime.

"Jack an' Bumblebee went ta race Vince 'cause dat son o' a glitch need ta be shown his place, but Knockout appeared an' so Arcee, Ironhide, Bladestrike, an' Bulkhead went out ta help 'em went 'em ta scold Jack an' Bumblebee," she answered. "An' fer tha record, I told Jack an' Bumblebee dat it was a bad idea an' dat it was against tha rules dat ya put in place, but dey didn't listen. However, Bumblebee told us dat Nisshoku was at dat same race."

The Prime let out a sigh before he walked back, transformed, and left the silo to help the others and no doubt scold them as well.

"Why did you tell him?" Miko asked as she looked at the American female.

A pair of glaring cyan orbs that seem to glow brighter landed on her.

"I told Jack dat I would tell Optimus if he asked as I don't plan ta keep anyting from 'im," she growled as she placed a hand on her hips. "An' I know fer a fact dat ya heard meh say dat I would with'ah face Megatron alone dan make Prime mad."

It was than that a black motorcycle with pink accents rolled in before pulling to a stop and the rider remove the helmet.

"What's up?" Nisshoku asked only to be meet with a glare from her older twin Sister.

"Ya are in so much trouble," the oldest of the two growled.

...My Line...

The five Autobots raced along the road looking of Knockout, but came to a stop at an intersection when out of nowhere the cherry red 'Con sped on past them before they started follow him.

"On your guard boys," Arcee told the other four as Knockout turned a corner into a group of warehouses.

"And remember no shooting," Jack added.

Bladestrike, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead speed ahead while the femme came to a stop at the curb.

"Speaking of safety," she stated as she let Jack get off. "Here's were you get off."

Jack watched as she left before taking off his helmet.

...My Line...

The four mechs drove around the corner where they found a large melted hole in the fence before they transformed and activated their cannons. Bladestrike glanced over to a water tower where she saw Arcee climbing onto top of it and watched from above to see where they were. It was once they got further in that Knockout flashes his lights at the three Autobots blinding them. Just than there was blast from the behind them making the four mechs to turn around and see Breakdown run through the smoke to which they opened fire at him. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bladestrike dodged the hammer that Breakdown swing at them before he than managed to hit the yellow Autobot only to get hit by Bulkhead while Ironhide proved cover fire for the wrecker. Knockout looked around the area in search of the fifth Autobot while Vince was still unconscious in Knockout's front seat.

"Where's the two-wheeler?" he asked himself, but i was than that Arcee jumped onto Knockout and began to punch some dents into him while also managing to ruin his paint a bit. "Hey! Watch the paint! It's custom!"

But, before Arcee could land another punch, she was tackled of the cherry red 'Con out of nowhere. This made everyone stop and look over to see a black and white 'bot with Police written across his door wings standing across from them, but it's his glowing red optics and the Decepticon symbol that clued them into who he is.

"Barricade," Bladestrike growled.

"Hello, Autoscums," the new 'Con growled.

Bumblebee growled at the 'Con's own scout along with the monochrome Autobot, but stopped when Arcee placed a hand on his shoulder while Ironhide held Bladestrike back though they still glared at the other 'bot with hate.

::We need to find a way to take out Breakdown first without Barricade getting involved into this:: Ironhide sent over the private comm. link with his fellow Autobots.

::Easier said than down:: Arcee sent back.

Just than both Barricade and Breakdown were hit by two different cannon fires making the five Autobots turned around to see another police car and a race car driving towards them.

"I know dose cannon fires," Bladestrike mumbled under his breath as the two vehicles transformed into two new 'bots, but one could tell that they were both mechs and that the police carformer bore a good deal of a resemblances to Bladestrike only he didn't have a visor over his blue optics while the race carformer did. "Oppiluk! Danniluk!"

Two pairs of blue optics turned onto him before they grinned at the young Autobot.

"Bladestrike," they both greeted as they moved to hug him.

"Prowl, Jazz," Bulkhead spoke up as the mechs let go of their creation. "You old 'Con crushers. When did you two get into town?"

"About a week or two ago," SIC of the Autobots, Prowl answered.

The first Autobots looked at each other in surprise.

"But, our sensors didn't pick up yar signals," Bladestrike stated.

The TIC of the Autobots, Jazz grinned at his middle creation, who he was happy to see again.

"Dat's cause weh hide our signals encase o' Decepticons picking 'em up," he told them before he grinned over at his mate. "Why don't ya four leave Barricade ta Prowl'ah an' I?"

The five Autobots blinked before looking over at each other and then back at them.

"Sure," Bulkhead agreed with a nod.

::Well, we're in trouble:: Breakdown sent to the other two 'Cons.

::We can still take them:: Barricade sent back.

And with that the fighting started up again. Arcee was quick to jump on top of Knockout again while Ironhide gave Chromia cover fire as she got up and personal with Barricade. Ironhide, Bladestrike, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee took on Breakdown, who was still to much for them, even with the three 'bots working towards against him. Knockout took off with Arcee riding him while Breakdown and Barricade focus on the six Autobots. Bumblebee had been sent to the ground with Breakdown walking towards him as Barricade was sent flying back Ironhide's cannon fire.

::Uh, Breakdown, Barricade, in case you're looking for me, things got messy:: Knockout commed them. ::So I hit the road. One scream is enough for today::

It was only as that message came in that Bulkhead started to pull a light post that Breakdown turned just in time to get smacked by the post which sent him flying and crashing through a wall as the same time was Barricade.

"Still got it, Ironhide," Jazz told his friend with a smile.

Ironhide shot him a grin.

"Weh cin celebrate lat'ah," Bladestrike sighed. "But, right now weh need ta go aft'ah Arcee." He looked at Bumblebee. "Bee, go an' git Jack from where Cee left 'im."

Bumblebee buzzed at her before they all transformed down and took off.

...My Line...

Arcee was at that point and time chasing Knockout down a dusty road, but when she was getting closer to catching, the cherry red 'Con sped up and got farther away from them.

"Eat my dust," Knockout taunted her.

Just than a honking noise was heard and Knockout was nudge by a semi truck that he swerved out of control before landing in a ditch as he tried to drive himself out, but as it turned out he was stuck.

"Optimus, Knockout has a hostage," Arcee informed her Prime as he transformed and walked up to the cherry red 'Con.

"Understood," Optimus told her as he picked up Knockout out of the ditch and lifted him into the air.

There he ripped off the driver door making the 'Con cry out in pain before he carefully reached inside Knockout and pulled Vince out. The Autobot Leader than threw Knockout way from him as he transformed holding his arm.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?" Knockout screeched while looking at his arm that was now without a door.

Just than Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Bladestrike, Ironhide, and the two mates arrived on the scene just a few second later. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Knockout transformed and drove off away from them.

"Optimus, this is my fault," Jack began to explain.

"We must get this boy to safety," Optimus interrupted him. "Explanations can come later...from all of you."

The five 'bots and one human looked down before Prowl came forward.

"Optimus," he greeted as he went to stand in front of the Prime.

"It's good to see you again old friend," the Prime greeted back with a smile as the two shook servos.

"'Ello, OP," Jazz greeted from where he stood.

"Hello, Jazz," Optimus also greeted him.

The Autobots all transformed with the Prime letting Ratchet know that they needed a ground bridge.

...My Line...

Prowl and Jazz stood with Optimus as they watched Ironhide along with Gesshoku scold Nisshoku while Bladestrike stood near by.

"Ya know dat racin' is against tha rules, imouto-chan!" the lavender tinted dark haired adult yelled. "Not jus' fer tha 'bots, but _US_ as well!"

"Oh, come on," Nisshoku groaned. "It's not like anyone was hurt."

"Dat doesn't matt'ah," the black growled as the older Sister made a straggling motion with her hands. "Wha' does is dat ya broke one o' Prime's rules."

"It is good to have you two back," the said Prime told them as he glanced at the mates.

Jazz cackled as he turned blue optics onto his leader.

"It's great ta be wit' tha team, Prime," the TiC told him. "Dose humans, Gesshoku an' Nisshoku, I believe..."

"Is Bladestrike's and Ironhide's charges, Jazz," the Prime interrupted him. "And I am aware of their secrets."

"As you wish Optimus," Prowl told him with a nod.

He turned his optics onto the three arguing team member.

"PRIMUS DAMN IT, NISSHOKU!" the lavender tinted dark haired hybrid yelled making the three of them to look over in surprise. "WHA' PART O' IT'S AGAINST THA RULES DO YA NOT UNDERSTAND!?"

"Let's time dat I check, weh weren't Autobots," the pink tinted dark haired hybrid answered.

"GAH!" her older Sister yelled as she threw her hands into the air. "Ya are such a Gryffindor!"

"Tank ya," the younger of the two bowed.

"Ya talk some sense inta 'er, Ironhide," Gesshoku growled as she stormed away.

Optimus vented a sigh as he watched them left while she headed over to sat with Ratchet, who started to helping her, with her science homework. The police and race carformers vented a sigh as they also looked at the older female.


	8. 7: Sick Mind!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Once the five Autobots with charges returned to base with the kids and adults, they heard Ratchet call over to the Prime, who was speaking with Prowl and Jazz.

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this," the medic told him. "I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship."

This had them all looking at him in surprise.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't," answered Ratchet. "I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise," Arcee said as she punched her fist into her servo.

"We could cause some serious damage," Bulkhead finished.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon," Ratchet added to his report.

"The Decepticons can wait," the Prime told them. "There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

Optimus looked over at Prowl and Jazz, who nodded their helms, before all four of them walked through the ground bridge that Arcee activated for them.

...My Line...

A green vortex appeared in a desert allowing the four Autobots to walk out of it and towards the ship.

"A crash landing," the Prime told them. "Buried here for centuries."

The Autobots walked up to the ship and Optimus, who had taken the lead, created an opening for them to enter the shop.

"If they traveled in stasis mode than there might be survivors," Ratchet informed them as they all held up flashlights before they started to walk, the ship gave a jerk making the four of them to stumble before it stopped and they continued walking. Optimus forced up the doors to the ships control room where they found offline Autobots in pools of energon. "Optimus, this bots didn't parish in the crash. They are displaying signs of a virus."

"This is a plague ship," the Prime stated as he went to walk forward.

Ratchet moved quickly while Jazz placed a servo on Optimus' arm.

"Don't touch anything," the medic ordered. "The virus could still be active."

Just than the ship jerked once again sending the three mechs stumbling back, but it also knocked lose a deceased mech that was hanging from the ceiling. The Prime looked up just as energon fall from the deceased 'bot's neck and into his optic making him cry out.

"No," breathed Ratchet.

"Scrap," Jazz cursed.

"Ratchet connect base and have them activate the ground bridge," Prowl ordered. "Seeing as we need to get Prime back now!"

The medic didn't argue with the SIC and TIC as he did as ordered. The four 'bots were quick to get through the bridge when it appeared in front of them, however, Optimus was already showing signs of the virus.

...My Line...

Upon reaching the base, Bladestrike was quick to help to get him onto a medical berth while remaining next to him as the other Autobots gathered around. His creators looked at each other as they had picked up the secret glances that the two have thrown at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Cybonic Plague," Ratchet concluded when the scanner beeped this had all the Autobots looked at each other with worry. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" asked Miko as Ironhide looked at the Prime's crush, who hadn't moved from his place.

"It's passengers were infected," Arcee answered. "The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War."

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticons' Biological-Warfare program by Megatron himself," Ratchet added.

"You...have a cure, don't you?" Raf hesitantly asked them.

"No cure," Optimus answered with a groan as his voice strained.

"Optimus please save your strength," Ratchet begged him.

" **Optimus** ," Bladestrike whispered as he gently ran a digit down the left side of his faceplate.

He could see the amount of pain he was in and wished that there was a way for himself to help the Prime.

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" Jack asked suddenly. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack," Bulkhead said solemnly. "He's pushing up lug nuts."

"Ratchet," the monochrome mech said loudly finally making said 'bot to almost jump in surprise though the others did. "Wha' if weh cin access tha Decepticon's database? Don't weh still 'ave a fix on their location?"

Ratchet looked at screen for a moment before looking back at the young mech.

"Yes," he answered. "That actually might work."

Ratchet could tell that the mech was majorly worried for the Prime didn't want to lose him.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide," Bladestrike said as he looked at them. "Come wit'."

Ratchet turned to the four 'bots as they moved towards the bridge.

"Bladestrike, Arcee, quickly."

A pair of electric blue optics glanced at the Prime for a moment before the owner transformed down and sped through the opened ground bridge with Ironhide, Arcee, and Bumblebee.

...My Line...

Once the bridge opened on the ship, the four drove through before transforming with their cannons activate.

"Let's start with the lab," the blue and pink femme told them as the four of them walked along the walls with Arcee taking point before they stopped at the sound of a door opening and ped steps. They looked slightly from around the corner to see Knockout, who paused, before shrugging and went on his way. Once they were sure he was gone, the three Autobots headed into the lab where Arcee began to look through the computers. "I'm in the network."

Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bladestrike stood guard in case the 'Cons returned while the femme went through the base.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, were you, Prowl, and Jazz..." the Prime started to ask.

"Infected?" the medic interrupted in question. "No."

The Prime vented a sigh of relief though his optics flickered.

...My Line...

"If it's here, I don't see it," Arcee said after some time.

" _Are you certain, Arcee_?" Ratchet asked over the comm.

"I've searched every file," answered the femme. "Nothing."

" _Well, search again_ ," growled Ratchet. " _Clearly you missed something_."

"I just searched the entire database," Arcee also growled.

Just than Bumblebee started to buzz to get Arcee's, Ironhide's, and Bladestrike's attention.

" _Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm_?" Ratchet asked her.

"Don't tell me how to research," Arcee scolded. "You think you're the only one, who cares about Optimus?"

Bumblebee once again buzzed at them making the three Autobots to look over at him.

"What IS it?" Arcee annoyed as they walked over to him.

" _What is it_?" Ratchet asked as the two joined the scout. " _What's going on_?"

Arcee let out a short gasp in shock while Bladestrike let out a string of curses in Cybertronian.

"It's Megatron," the femme answered. "He's alive."

...My Line...

"WHAT?!" Jack and Gesshoku yelled as her pink tinted dark haired counter part followed Bladestrike's lead and let out a string of curses only they were in Japanese.

The other Autobots were in shock at this as they looked at the youngest of the two in amusement.

"That's not possible," Ratchet stated.

...My Line...

"Well, I'm staring right at him," Arcee told them as they walked into the med. bay. "The good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back."

" _Megatron_?" they heard Optimus asked quietly over the comm. link.

"He's critical, hooked up to life support," Arcee answered as she transformed her servo into a blaster. "Time to finish this once and for all."

"Wait!" Bladestrike called out as he moved to stop her. "Don't!"

The three 'bots there looked at him while the others back at base raised an optics ridge though Ratchet was the only one to understand why he stopped her.

"One good reason, fast," Arcee ordered him.

" _Megatron maybe Optimus' only hope for survival_ ," Ratchet told her instead.

"What are you talking about?" the femme asked.

" _Does he display brain-wave activity_?" Ratchet asked instead of answering.

"Spikin' hard," Bladestrike answered as he looked at the screen.

"His sick mind still at work," Arcee added.

...My Line...

"Perfect," Ratchet stated cheerfully while the others all looked at him funny. "If a cure exists, Megatron maybe the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."

" _Enter Megatron's brain_?" asked Arcee in. " _Ratchet are you out of your fragging mind_?"

"I'm wit' Arcee on dis," Jazz seconded.

"I second dat," Nisshoku added with a nod.

The white, blue, red, and black mech let a smile come to his faceplate.

...My Line...

" _The Decepticon Laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch_ ," Ratchet told her.

"No way," Arcee stated. "Have you ever even performed the procedure?"

" _No_ ," was the quick answer. " _But, I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature, invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots_."

"Whoa," she breathed. "Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge? Buy us some time to figure this out."

"I don't like it anymore dan ya do, Arcee," Bladestrike stated. "But, time is tha one ting dat Optimus doesn't 'ave."

" _Bladestrike is right_ ," second Ratchet. " _One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him_!"

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus," Arcee told him. "Anytime, anywhere. But, a mind/body split?"

{I'll do it} Bumblebee buzzed at them.

"You will?" the three 'bots with him asked.

...My Line...

"Are you sure Bumblebee?" Raf asked in worry.

"Bumblebee is the best scout there is," Bulkhead told him.

However, the younger human looked unhappy still.

...My Line...

Ironhide and Bladestrike watched as Arcee hooked the cord to Megatron before she crawled back to where the other three bots were hiding.

"Ratchet, we're ready," Arcee told him after Bumblebee gave a thumbs up.

" _Initiate Cortical Psychic Patch_ ," Ratchet replied back.

The monochrome mech watched as the femme connected Bumblebee up to it.

...My Line...

"Communications downlink activated," Ratchet said as he activated something on the screen before he than looked over at the others. "This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind."

"Who, where is that?" asked Jack.

Bumblebee buzz in answer to the question.

"Bee says it looks like Kaon," Raf answered for the scout. "The Decepticon Capital back on Cybertron."

Bulkhead, who was watching over Optimus, looked over his shoulders.

"Ratchet, Optimus' vitals," he told him.

"I know," Ratchet replied.

...My Line...

Bumblebee walked along a path leading to a big platform.

" _Quickly, Bumblebee_ ," he heard Ratchet tell him. " _I know you're in unknown territory, but you must figure out where the information might be filed in Megatron's mind_."

Upon reaching to the top of the platform, the scout saw what looked like Optimus standing there.

{Optimus?}

" _Bumblebee, that is not Optimus, but a figment of Megatron's mind_ ," Ratchet told him. " _It cannot see or hear you_."

"Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated," Megatron was heard laughing from above. "Now bow before your new master."

...My Line...

'Wha' in tha world,' the twins thought as they raised an eyebrow each at the Decepticon Leader.

...My Line...

"Never Megatron," the figment said as it turned around to face him with it's blade activate. "One shall stand. One shall fall."

"So, be it," Megatron replied before he also called out his blade and jumped down.

The figment of Optimus glared at Megatron before they both ran towards each other, but Megatron struck and the figment slowly disappeared in light green mist.

...My Line...

"That never happened," Bulkhead stated as everyone else looked surprised.

"It's not a memory," Ratchet informed them. "We are seeing Kaon as Megatron has recreated it...in his darkest dreams."

They all watched as Megatron walked along the platform looking around when another figment of Optimus appeared from the nearby rocks.

...My Line...

"Megatron, your treachery ends here," it said.

Megatron turned around while letting out a growl as he retracted his blade and readied his fusion cannon. Bumblebee than ran out of hiding to try and stop the shot, but it still hit the figment making the scout look over to see it disappear as Megatron walked over to him.

"The Autobot Scout," the warlord growled. "The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction!"

Megatron than tried to attack, but the blade went right through the young scout which confused both the warlord and Bumblebee.

"How can this be?" asked Megatron.

...My Line...

They all watched as Megatron tried to attack again, but all of his attack were not hitting him.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Raf asked.

"Because he's not a creation of Megatron's mind," Ratchet answered. "Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack."

...My Line...

"You're not wearing phase-displacement armor," Megatron stated as he started to walk around Bumblebee. "Your optics track my movement, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So, tell me, scout, what are you?!"

"Megatron."

Both Bumblebee and Megatron turned around to see another version of the scout, Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Bulkhead walk towards them.

...My Line...

"Uh-oh, special guest stars," Miko stated in worry.

"This is not good," Ratchet second just as worried.

...My Line...

Bumblebee looked back at Megatron before turning to the figments.

{Um...O-oh...} Bumblebee beeped as he moved to the figments and getting to the one of himself. {Hello?}

The Warlord let out roar before he fired at the figments making them disappear before he looked at Bumblebee.

"You are real," he growled. "They were not." He than moved away before he started to laugh. "A Cortical Psychic Patch, how unexpected."

...My Line...

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion," Ratchet stated as his optics widen. "He's becoming self-aware."

"Well, frag," the twins cursed.

...My Line...

"If this is my subconscious," Megatron stated as he looked around before he than turned to Bumblebee and got close to him. "What are you doing inside my head?!"

...My Line...

Bladestrike looked out of the little hole that they had hidden while Arcee stayed near Bumblebee.

"Come on Bee," Arcee begged. "What are you going in there?"

The three Autobots looked out when the door opened to see Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave enter into the med. bay.

"Knockout, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record?" Starscream asked.

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knockout told the TIC as he looked the slim mech.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way," Starscream said drastically. "To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just."

"Jus'?" Bladestrike asked Arcee and Ironhide as Soundwave moved closer to the other two mechs. "Since when does he know wha' jus' is?"

The femme and black mech smirked at the disbelief in his voice while the TIC of the 'Cons pointed at the spiking brain-wave activity making the cherry red 'Con to look.

"Brain-wave activity," he answered Soundwave's quiet question. "Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality," Starscream went on. "Megatron is lost to us."

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," Knockout added.

"A simple throw of the switch," the Seeker continued.

"Quick, painless, compassionate," Knockout clicked.

Arcee than opened her comm. to speak with the base.

"Ratchet did you hear that?" she asked.

...My Line...

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body...forever," was Ratchet's reply.

"No way," Jack breathed.

"We'll lose Bumblebee an' Optimus," Gesshoku added in shock as she shared a look with Nisshoku.

" _Scrap_ ," the three Autobots were heard cursing softly over the comm.

...My Line...

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via Cortical Psychic Patch," Megatron stated as he circled Bumblebee. "But, the question remains...what happened to me?!" The Warlord had gotten right into the Scouts face before a look of realization came to his faceplates as he looked away. "The Space Bridge explosion. And yet if-if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark." He than looked back at Bumblebee. "So, tell me, Scout, do I still function?"

The yellow Autobot continued to look at him.

"Bumblebee, we are running out of time?!" Ratchet commed him.

{Do you remember the Cybonic Plague?} he beeped in question.

"Cybonic Plague?" Megatron asked. "Someone besides myself is...is unwell?" Bumblebee just looked at him and nodded making Megatron to look away before he realized, who it was. "Optimus." The Warlord started to laugh. "Such irony! But, after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past." The young Scout just narrowed his optics at him. "And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

Before Bumblebee could say anything another figment of the Prime appeared.

"Megatron!" it called out. "Your treachery is..."

Without even looking, the Warlord shot the fake Prime before it even reached him.

{Because if you don't than you will not get what you want most} Bumblebee stated.

"Oh?" asked Megatron with a raised optic ridge to that as he placed his servos on his hips. "And just what is it that I want most, scout?"

{To slay Optimus Prime by your own servo} Bumblebee beeped in answer.

"Did you not see?" the 'Con asked. "I do slay Optimus by my own servo, at will, whenever I desire."

{But, if you let the Cybonic Plague kill the REAL Optimus, you will never get to yourself} Bumblebee beeped at him.

...My Line...

"Bee told Megatron if he let's the Plague virus destroy the real Optimus than Megatron will never get the chance to do it himself," Raf explained to the others.

"Smart."

"Twisted."

"An' such a 'Con move," the twins stated with a smile. "Dat it is amazin'."

...My Line...

"Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise?" Starscream asked as the TIC didn't answered as he just started at them. "Speak now or forever how you peace." The SIC reached up to the male life support. "Going..." Both Arcee, Ironhide, and Bladestrike took aim ready to try and stop them. "Going..." Finally after what seemed like forever, Soundwave answered by pointing towards the patch's cable. "Hm."

"Scrap," the three cursed before ducking down and looking over at the Scout.

...My Line...

"After our deep history together," Megatron said as he looked upward thinking about what Bumblebee told him. "To not watch the spark ebb from Optimus' eyes with my very own."

{It would be a shame, now wouldn't it?} Bumblebee beeped at him in question.

"Well, played, scout," the Warlord stated as he looked at him before laying his servo in front of Bumblebee and showed him just what he was looking for. "The Chemical Formula for the cure you seek. Not that I expect you to know how to read it."

As the yellow Autobot went to touch it, Megatron closed his servo.

{What?}

"Not yet," Megatron answered.

{Seriously?} Bumblebee beeped in annoyance.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" asked Megatron as Bumblebee looked at him. "Once you have release me form this prison, you will have the cure."

...My Line...

"Come on," Arcee bagged. "Come on."

...My Line...

He smirked at the scout.

"You must guarantee my recovery or Optimus fades to gunmetal gray," Megatron stated. "The real Optimus."

Bumblebee looked at him in surprise and annoyance.

...My Line...

Ratchet was quick to rewind the video feed to where Megatron showed the formula.

"Arcee, we have the formula!" he called out over the comm. "Disconnect Bumblebee, now!"

...My Line...

Arcee was quick to disconnect Bumblebee from the patch which cut the feed before she started to shake him to try and wake him up.

"Hurry Bee?" she asked.

Bumblebee was just setting up when Starscream bent down to look at the four of them while a ground bridge opened up.

"What the..." the Seeker trailed off. "Intruders!"

Both Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bladestrike rushed through as Arcee stayed a bit longer with her cannon aimed at the life support.

"Allow me?" Arcee asked with a grin before she fired at Megatron's life support.

The blast hit the cord before she followed the mechs into the ground bridge as the 'Cons looked at Megatron's vitals.

...My Line...

Once the three 'bots were back in the base, Ratchet had already finished the formula and gave it to Optimus. It wasn't long before the Prime was mostly recovered from the plague.

"That's it," Ratchet told him as he helped recovered. "Steady."

Bladestrike had moved forward to leaned the medic a hand in helping the Prime.

"Please," Optimus stated as they all clapped and cheered. "Reserve the hero's welcome for my physician and my scout."

While others were cheering and clapping for Bumblebee and Ratchet as the others watched the young scout bowed in good humor before he jerked a little.


	9. 8: Out of his Head!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Followed the light," Ratchet was heard saying a few weeks after Arcee, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bladestrike got the cure for the Cybonic Plague. The Medic used a flashlight and had it move while Optimus' optic followed it. "Good, good." Ratchet than put the flashlight away. "I wouldn't advice anything strenuous, Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague."

The Prime looked down and watched as the arms of the large cylinder moved away from him.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend," he told the medic as he stepped away.

"It was your scout, who braved unknown territory, to locate the cure," Ratchet stated as he looked over at where Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Prowl, Bladestrike, and Gesshoku stood with a smile.

{It wasn't just me} Bumblebee beeped in protest.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive," Arcee added.

This had Bumblebee, the two monochrome mechs, the white, blue, red, and black mech, and the lavender tinted dark haired human girl to look at her in surprise.

{Did you really just say that?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Yeah, I actually said that," was her answer.

"Wha' in tha pit?" Bladestrike asked in surprise.

Gesshoku leaned in close to her guardian's audio raptors while looking at Arcee like she was just seeing her for the first time.

"Ok, who is she an' what has she done wit' Arcee?" the cyan eyed adult asked him quietly.

That question got a snort of laughter from Jazz, Bumblebee, and Bladestrike while Arcee glared at her. Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet watched the scene in front of them in amusement though they were just as surprise.

"What matters is that you are the mend, Optimus," Ratchet told him. "While Megatron..."

{Yeah, Arcee blew off Megatron's life support} Bumblebee beeped.

"Bee's right," the blue femme answered. "I did my best to finish Megatron's story." She walked forward a bit while Bumblebee walked out of the command center. "Just could stick around long enough to see how it ended."

The young Mutou let out a sigh before both her and Jazz, who was helping her plan on getting the Prime and the at the moment youngest Autobot together, left as it was getting late.

...My Line...

The next day, one could find Gesshoku with the three other humans watching Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who were playing an Earth game, while Prowl and Jazz stood nearby watching after they got back from scouting out energon.

"Basketball by way of Cybertron," Miko said. "Let the games begin!"

She than blew a whistle and the two 'bots started to play with Raf cheering for Bumblebee while Gesshoku kept quiet as she watched. Bumblebee tried to shot the ball into the basket, but Bulkhead got it and threw it in.

"Yeah!" cheered Miko. "Go Bulk!"

The young Mutou cackled just as the ball rolled towards Bulkhead and he turned to Bumblebee after he picked it up.

"Come on best two out of three," the wrecker told him.

Bulkhead threw the ball to Bumblebee, who caught, before he started to run to the net.

"Bee, you're in the clear!" Raf cheered. "Dunk it, Bee!"

Gesshoku narrowed her eyes as she watched as Bumblebee came to a stop all of a suddenly and stood there for a few seconds.

"Bumblebee, quite hogging the ball," Bulkhead told him.

Cyan eyes widen when Bumblebee turned around and threw the ball at Bulkhead which was to strange even for her plus it was seem that she was the only one that thought so as Miko blew the whistle again. Even Prowl and Jazz looked confused about Bumblebee's behavior.

"Eh, flagrant foul!" she stated.

"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron," Jack joked.

"Bee, hoop's over there," the wrecker told him as he pointed at said hoop.

{Oh, oops sorry, Bulkhead} he beeped as he looked at it and then back the 'bot next to him.

"Bee, you ok?" Raf asked.

{Yes, I am} the scout beeped in answer before holding up three digits. {Three out of five?}

"Uh, three out of five," Raf agreed with a small smile.

The lavender tinted dark haired 22-year-old turned around and walked away from them wondering what was up with Bumblebee.

...My Line...

The very next day, Gesshoku decided to take her motorcycle cause she knew that her teachers were getting a bit suspicious about her riding in a police car and so to appraise them, she was using her motorcycle. However, right now, she pulled up to the curb in front of Raf and his house as the young boy had called her after calling Jack to let her know that he need someone to pick him up. She was surprised that Bumblebee didn't pick him up as he was Raf's guardian and so after he got on the back with a helmet on, she took off for the base so they could see what was up with the scout.

...My Line...

However, at that moment Bumblebee could be seen walking into the control room and he walked over to where a table with a Cybertronian flashlight was setting. Before picking it up looking at it and then he crushed it in his hand just as Ratchet into the room.

"Bumblebee!" the medic yelled making Bumblebee to jump before he looked over at him. "I needed that!"

{What?} Bumblebee beeped.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked him.

{I...don't know, but I keep seeing Megatron's face} Bumblebee beeped in answer.

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" asked Ratchet in shock. "Maybe you need a power down."

Bumblebee nodded his helm before they heard the sounds of a motorcycle and turned to see that the motorcycle had two passengers on it. Once it vehicle pulled to stop, the two riders took off their helmets to show that they were Gesshoku and Raf.

"What's going on?" Raf asked as he got off the motorcycle.

It was than that Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Optimus, and Bladestrike walked into the command center as Ratchet helped Bumblebee to do a power down to rest his mind.

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares, if you will," Ratchet explained.

"But, you said Bee was fine when you checked him over," Raf stated.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche," Ratchet explained. "This induced power-down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

Just they heard a beeping coming from the main computer making them to turn around and over to it where Fowler's face appeared.

" _Prime_!"

'Wha' is it dis time?' Gesshoku thought with a raised eyebrow.

" _You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately_?"

"No, Special Agent Fowler," Optimus answered with a raised optic ridge, but he wasn't the only one. "Why?"

" _Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory_ ," the Agent told him. " _The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls_."

"Why would 'Cons break inta an observatory?" Arcee asked, who had came in not to long ago.

" _Does the Hoit-Nikogosian ring any balls_?"

"The space telescope?" Raf asked as he moved closer to the 'bots.

" _As of last night, missing its primary lens_ ," Fowler told them.

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken," Optimus informed him.

" _Good thing the lens has a tracking device_ ," Fowler deadpan.

"The Arctic?" asked Arcee. "Great another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

"Oh joy," Ironhide agreed.

Bladestrike cackled in amusement as Arcee looked sheepish while Bulkhead whistled.

"That's a ND-7 class," he stated. "Biggest unmineable Energon deposit there is."

"Unmineable until Starscream melts his way down to it," Optimus stated as he looked at Bulkhead.

"With the help of the lens," Arcee added.

" _Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities_ ," Fowler stated.

Optimus looked at the screen for a bit before he turned to his team.

"Bladestrike stay here," he told the other mech.

"Wha'?" the electric blue opticed mech asked surprised. "Optimus..."

"I need you to stay here for when Bumblebee comes out of power down," the Prime informed him.

He narrowed his optics before venting a sigh.

"Alright," the younger monochrome mech agreed with a nod.

The Prime gave a small smile and turned to face the rest of the team.

"Autobots! Roll out!"

The team all transformed down as Ratchet activated the ground bridge and they went on through it leaving only Raf, Gesshoku, Bladestrike and Ratchet.

"So, I blow past the finish line than my other Sister Pollara asked how I got so good at racing games," Raf was telling as he and Bladestrike sat beside Bumblebee's ped while Gesshoku stood nearby. "And I told her that I know a guy, who know cars."

"Rafael," Ratchet called out as he walked up. "I'm afraid that Bumblebee can't hear you in power-down mode. It's getting late." He looked over to where Gesshoku stood. "Why don't I bridge you two home to your families?"

"Because I told Bee that I'd stay," Raf told him. "He's family, too."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not even the same species," Ratchet stated.

"That's being related," Raf told him. "It's not the same thing." Raf than reached into his pocket. "Here I'll show you." He than pulled out his phone, looked something up, and then held it up to Ratchet. "This is my family."

"Mm-hmm," Ratchet nodded. "It's very nice."

This had Gesshoku raising an eyebrow at him while her guardian shook his head.

"Very large," Raf stated. "Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Ratchet mumbled making the young Mutou to face palm along with Bladestrike.

"But, Bumblebee always listens," Raf went on making Ratchet to stop and look at him. "And I can understand him." The young boy looked up at the 'bot. "I'm not sure why, but I do."

"Dere are different types o' families Ratchet," Gesshoku spoke up making Ratchet to look at her as she walked closer. "Dere's tha families, who are related by blood, and den dere are families, who are only related to each oth'ah through adoption."

"She's right Ratchet," Bladestrike second with a nod.

Ratchet looked at them in thought before he went back to work as Raf had his laptop with him and sat on the floor.

...My Line...

"It's not like our last Polar visit," Arcee stated as the four 'bots were walking. "Feels like summer."

Bulkhead was the first to look around the corner than Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, and Arcee.

"Here that's a bad thing," Bulkhead told her as they watched the 'Cons burn through the ice.

"Autobots," Optimus spoke making them to look up at him. "Do you remember the Battle of Polyhex?"

...My Line...

"Rafael, Gesshoku," Ratchet called making the two of them look up at him. "I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this." Gesshoku rolled her eyes knowing what was going next. "You know what that means?"

"Don't touch anything," both Raf and the lavender tinted dark haired adult answered.

"Make sure that they don't do anything Bladestrike," Ratchet ordered before he than walked away from them while they continued to stand their spots.

"Wait till you see this new laptop I'm saving up for, Bumblebee," Raf told him before the two looked up as sounds of something shutting off was heard. "Bee."

"WHA' THA PIT!" the young Mutou yelled as Bumblebee started to move towards the ground bridge controls.

"Bumblebee?" the monochrome mech asked softly in surprise. "Wha' are ya doing?"

"Bumblebee, wait!" Raf cried out as he ran after him while Gesshoku moved to grab her handguns just as the Scout opened the bridge and walked through. "Bumblebee!"

It was than that Ratchet came back.

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" Raf answered while Gesshoku glared at him from where she stood loading two color coded megs into her two handguns.

"Dey did noting, Ratchet," Bladestrike answered as he turned to him. "Bumblebee jus' got up an'..."

"He was in power-down," Ratchet reminded him before looking at the bridge. "Where does he thinks he's off to?" When the bridge shut down and the kids with along with Bladestrike watched as Ratchet went to see where he went while Gesshoku tucked her handguns into a pair of black skinny jeans before making sure that they were hidden by her v-neck black tank top. "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"M-maybe we should call Optimus," Raf suggested.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting," he said as he grabbed the controls of the ground bridge before looking down.

"Scrap," Bladestrike sighed.

"We need to handle this on our own," Ratchet went on as he opened up the bridge again and turned only to find Bumblebee returning. "Bumblebee?" Gesshoku glared as the scout moved closer to them with something in his servo while Bladestrike looked worried. "What have you been doing?" The medic seeing this grabbed his arm making him show that the scout was holding a purple crystal. "Dark Energon?"

Than to their shock Bumblebee punched Ratchet in the faceplate pushing him towards Raf and Gesshoku.

"Bumblebee?" Bladestrike asked gently as he walked up to him. "Why do ya 'ave Dark Energon fer?"

The scout looked at him for a bit before he also punched him sending the Elite Guard into Ratchet making Raf and Gesshoku to gasp in shock.

"Wha' tha pit, Bumblebee?" Gesshoku asked with a growl making the scout to look over at her. "Ya jus' hit yar SIC an' TIC Creation!"

"Bee, what are you going?" Raf asked, however, Bumblebee walked over to them where he grabbed Raf and Gesshoku than entered a new location into the controls before he moved to put Raf down somewhere else. "Bumblebee, please! I know you're in there!" The scout put him down and moved towards the bridge while still holding the young Mutou. "You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

Bumblebee just ignored him and ran towards the bridge and disappearing before the bridge powered down.

...My Line...

The group of 6 Autobots sped over the ice cap before Breakdown landed near them making them stop and transformed.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, Bladestrike, are you two okay?" Raf asked.

"I'm alright," the monochrome mech answered him as he got up.

"I'm fine," Ratchet added. "More importantly, is Bumblebee?" Making the Elite Guard looked over at him. "I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"Bumblebee is not a 'Con," the electric blue opticed mech growled at as he poked Ratchet in the chest plates at that.

"Agreed," Ratchet second as he laid his servo down for Raf. "But, we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." He than moved towards Bladestrike before something came to him. "The only one, who knew of the Dark Energon...was Megatron."

"I'm sorry?" the Elite Guard asked.

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf asked.

"Worse," Ratchet answered as he looked at him. "Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind."

"Say what now?"

"What?"

"How could I have been such a fool?" Ratchet asked himself as he put Raf down. "The Cortical Psychic Patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed." Ratchet than looked at the location. "And now Bumblebee...Megatron...has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used."

"Oh, poor Bumblebee," Bladestrike sighed.

...My Line...

"Bumblebee?" Gesshoku asked as she struggled in his grip though she had seen him take down the 'Cons on the ship. "Let meh go!"

However, she could only watch as Bumblebee walked into the med. bay of the Decepticon Warship and hook up the patch to his own helm before hooking the other end up to Megatron's. It than that she caught sight of Ratchet looking in on them before the medic charged at him.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Raf and Bladestrike called out.

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet replied.

'Wha'?' the young lavender tinted dark haired girl thought before she looked at the patch and then at Megatron before a look of under came to her face. 'Megatron is inside o' Bumblebee's mind.' She looked back as she felt 'Bumblebee' dodge Ratchet when he tried to attack before hitting him cause him to go flying. "RATCHET!" She started to struggle even more against the hold. "Megatron, ya damn 'Con! Let meh go!"

"Bumblebee no!" Raf cried as he ran to the scout's body as he grabbed the dark energon shard and was about to head for the head 'Con's body. "Remember who you are!" 'Bumblebee' looked at him. "Remember me! I know you always listen to me, no matter what!"

"Bumblebee," Bladestrike joined in. "It's meh, Bladestrike."

They watched as the scout fought for control.

{Raf and Bladestrike...that you?}

"That's right, Bee," he answered. "It's me."

"Bee?"

The young Mutou could only watch as an internal fight started before Bumblebee fell over dropping her to the ground. Raf grabbed his arm, but it seemed that Megatron won the fight and knocked Raf away before he turned back to see Ratchet grab the life support cable ignoring Gesshoku for the moment.

"Farewell, Megatron," he said before pulling it off.

However, Megatron grabbed Ratchet and threw him away towards were Raf was before he grabbed the Elite Guard next and then threw him away from him.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"BEE!"

'Bumblebee' stopped for a moment turned to the young boy and adult while looking at the Dark Energon shard making Raf and Gesshoku to look at it and then at him.

"Bumblebee can't hear you anymore!" Megatron replied to them instead.

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Raf cried as he ran over and grabbed the cord.

"RAF!" Bladestrike and Gesshoku yelled as the young boy was knocked off the cord.

All the two of them could do was watch as Megatron moved to his body and than shoved the shard into his spark chamber. Than the 22-year-old girl, Raf, Gesshoku, and Ratchet watched as Megatron opened his optics before getting off of the lab berth making them all backed away from the Warlord as a few troops ran in only to come to a stop seeing that their master was awake once again.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned," Megatron stated before he walked past them before locking narrow optics to with the scout. "Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform!" The Warlord than looked at the lavender tinted dark haired teen, who quickly moved over to Ratchet, before he walked past them. "And bring me the techno-organic femme unharmed."

"Scrap," Raf, Gesshoku, Bladestrike Ratchet, and Bumblebee cursed at the same time while the young Scout beeped.

However, they had no choice, but dodge as the 'Cons opened fire on them with Bumblebee returning the favor before joining them.

...My Line...

Arcee was the first to attack before Jazz and Prowl joined in. The femme was the first to reach Breakdown while the mates transformed their arms into a cannon and opened fire while she got up and personal, but she threw away, however, she was able to land on her feet before he went for Bulkhead.

"I going to put you on ice," he laughed just before his hammer and Bulkhead's club hit against each other.

To all of their surprise a shock wave from the destroyed machine and lens that sent all of them flying. The Autobots all got up to see that their Leader was down.

"Optimus," Arcee breathed in shock.

They all looked up as the sounds of an engine could be heard to see Starscream coming at the Prime.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live PRIME!" they heard him growl as he got ready to fire only to be hit by a bigger jet.

"Megatron," Optimus growled.

"He's back," breathed Arcee in shock.

They all watched as the warship started to leave as Optimus got up.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," the Prime said over the comm.

"You are not the only ones," they heard Ratchet say as Bumblebee, Bladestrike, the medic, the human, and hybrid came up to them.

Optimus moved to check on the rest of his team to make sure that they were alright before he called Agent Fowler for help in getting back to base.

...My Line...

Bumblebee looked around before he lifted his arm as the arms of the large cylinder moved away from him.

"Everythings back to normal," Ratchet informed them.

{Define normal?} Bumblebee buzzed.

"Well, normal for Bumblebee," Ratchet corrected.

Bumblebee than bent down and buzzed at Raf.

"Its ok," Raf told him before the Scout buzzed again. "Of course, I was." The yellow and black 'bot buzzed fora third time. "I know."

Gesshoku smiled as she watched them as Miko walked up to them.

"So, what he say?" she asked.

"He said thanks," Raf answered with a smile.

"Optimus, Megatron knows about Gesshoku being a half Cybertronian," Ratchet spoke up before he turned to the lavender tinted dark haired girl. "Though he called her a techno-organic."

Jack walked forward looking confused.

"What's a techno-organic?" he asked.

Arcee was the one to answer that.

"A techno-organic is someone, who is of Cybertronian origin, but for some reason is infused with organic DNA," she informed him and the other two humans before she than looked over at Ratchet. "But, Ratchet, how can he even know about that?"

"He must have scanned her without anyone of us knowing," the medic answered. "All I know is that Gesshoku is in danger, but should he also find out about Nisshoku as well..."

"Scrap," Ironhide and Bladestrike cursed as their minds went to a few different possibilities.

Prowl and Jazz looked at the young adult in awe as she glanced at Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, and Bulkhead. They gave a nod upon her look before Arcee and Bumblebee moved to follow Optimus, who was leaving the main hanger, and the femme made a suggested of Bladestrike and Gesshoku staying the night with Bumblebee backing her up. Ironhide and Bulkhead suggested that Bladestrike companion them to the shooting range to which he agreed with a small smile and nod. Gesshoku watched them leave with a small smirk as her Sister pulled in on her motorcycle. Once the pink tinted dark haired adult pulled off her helmet, she gave her older counterpart a wink to which the older Mutou nodded her head slowly.

...My Line...

The two mechs didn't know how or why, but four of the 7 teammates managed to trick them and then locked them in a room with each other. The Prime was doing all he could to not look over at electric blue opticed mech, who was also trying not to look at the Prime, but the monochrome mech noticed a datapad on a table nearby. Optimus looked over when he heard the other mech move to see him walking over the table and then pick up a pad making the red and blue mech to move to stand behind him, so they both could read.

To Optimus and Bladestrike,

First things first, this room had been spelled to the point that a nuclear bomb would be the only thing able to destroy it, so don't try your weapons for they will not work. Also you both should know that that a spell has been used to keep you both from lying to each other should either you ask a question of the other. Now you two will not leave this room until either one of two things happen the Decepticon alert goes off or YOU GET THE SLAG TOGETHER ALREADY! Dear Primus, you both are so obvious when it comes to your feelings for each other that the only one not in the know is the both of you. So, we're begging you two to please just PUT EACH OTHER AND US OUT OF OUR MISERY!

Miko, Raf, Jack, the Mutou Twins, and the rest of Team Prime

P.S. Yes, that includes Ratchet, who wants to throw a wrench, at both of your helms.

Both mechs blush a bright blue while gaping at the note left by their group of friends before glancing at each other and then away again.


	10. 9: Shadow Zone!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

A week about after the hole out of his head fiasco and the team as whole had locked the Prime and Elite Guard in a room together. And right now one could find the three humans and one of the two Hybrids at the Autobots' base. Nisshoku was doing her studies of Cybertron and its history that Optimus and Ratchet thought she still needed to know as she was slowly, but surely getting closer to getting her Cybertronian form while the others were all either playing a video game or in Miko's case drawing.

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energon Signatures and it's moving fast."

"Megatron?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked as she looked over at the two of them quickly.

"What's he going to do with it?" Bulkhead asked next as he walked over. "Recruit a new army of the undead?"

"Zombie Cons?" Miko asked as she jumped up and looked over at them.

Optimus glanced at her briefly before looking at his team.

"We can not rule out the possibility," he told them. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site." Nisshoku looked up the human sized datapads that Optimus gave her and over at them. "Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time." He looked at the ones he was going to take. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Bladestrike prepare to roll out!"

5 of the 6 mentioned Autobots headed for the entrance while Ratchet turned around in surprise.

"Me?" he asked.

"If we are dealing with Dark Enegron, I may well requite your expertise," Optimus told him before he turned to the other two 'bots. "Arcee, Jazz..."

"Bridge operator," Arcee interrupted. "I got it."

"An' keep an optic on Miko," Jazz finished.

The young Mutou let out a slight laugh of amusement as she already knew that no matter what they do it won't stop Miko from following.

"Go get him Bulk!" Miko called out as she turned back to her drawing. "Bring the hurt!"

The pink tinted dark haired girl heard Bulkhead's fist clang together, but she was looking at Miko with narrowed eyes as Jack turned to her and Raf.

"That's not like Miko to not wanna go," he told them.

"She's definitely up to something," Raf agreed.

As the 7 Autobots began to roll out after Arcee opened up the ground bridge, however, just as Nisshoku was about to relax when Miko made a run for it.

"Making a break for it!" he called out as both he and Nisshoku ran after her as quickly as they could with Raf following behind them as fast as his little legs would allow.

"Miko!" the pink tinted dark haired adult called out as she grab Miko behind the elbow once she reached her.

This made Miko jerk from the sudden stop and turn to face them while trying to break free from her grip.

"It's not safe Miko!" Jack said as he ran up to the two girls.

"I am not going to miss my first Zombie 'Con throw down!" she groaned at them before ripping her arm free and ran from them.

"Jazz!" Nisshoku called out making the race car 'bot to turn around in time to see Miko run into the ground bridge.

"Miko!"

"Scrap!" the Autobot cursed before running after the four of them, however, he didn't make it in time as the bridge closed. "Fraggin' pit!" 'Bulkhead an' Ironhide are goin' ta be pissed.'

...My Line...

They all landed in a rocky canyon with the bots ahead of them not even noticing that they had followed them yet. Miko than ran behind a bunch of rocks where she climbed to the top of them with the others three following her, but to their surprise it wasn't Megatron, but Starscream.

"That's not Megatron," Bulkhead stated as he noticed as well.

"Let's see some fighting of the living dead already!" Miko said as she was her hands and knees.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" Jack asked as Raf, Nisshoku, and himself got down beside her.

"She wasn't," Raf answered instead.

The young Mutou rolled her eyes, but still nodded her head.

"Hey!" Miko growled at him. "I totally missed out last time! This could be my only chance to take some snaps!" She went to reach back, but a frown came to her face. "My cell phone!" She than stood up and looked around. "I must have dropped it back at base."

"Starscream!" Optimus called out.

"Autobots!" the 'Con growled.

"Stand down," the Prime ordered as he pointed his cannon at him.

"You stand down!" Starscream counter as he pointed one of his missiles at them before he than fired it by moving one of his finger and the missile went right towards them, however, luckily the Autobots hid behind some rocks on the other side of the canyon from the three humans and one Cybertronian. "You can not harm me while Dark Energon is flowing through my veins."

Than to the amusement of Nisshoku, Optimus took aim at the 'Con and took his right arm off before Starscream quickly grabbed it and hid behind another rock.

"You clipped his wing," Bulkhead told him. "He's grounded."

The Autobots took off running towards the fallen Starscream as the young Mutous watched them from her hiding spot while keeping an eye on the others.

"Ugh, I can't believe you made me lose my phone!" Miko shouted as she pointed a finger into the young pink tinted dark haired adult's face.

"Ya shouldn't 'ave left tha base dan!" Nisshoku countered as the younger female glared at her while crossing her arms with a pout.

"How is it Nisshoku's fault?" Jack asked while shaking his head.

"Oh, no," Bulkhead breathed looking at them.

" _Base to Optimus_ ," Arcee's voice said over the comm. link.

" _Tha kids are missin'_ ," Jazz added.

"I swear Miko would 'ave made one pit o' a Cyberninja if she was born on Cybertron," Bladestrike groaned as he face palmed.

"We have a visual," the Prime told them. "Send a ground bridge immediately."

Just than two ground bridges activated on the left side of the canyon with one near the Autobots and the other one near Starscream.

"Two?" Ratchet asked before looking over to the three kids and lone Hybrid. "You four! Into our ground bridge!" Miko looked at him with a pout. "Now!"

"Awe..." Miko groaned as the four of them darted for the bridge and ran into it.

Ironhide gained a look of fear as an evil sounding groan came from the two bridges as a light grew brighter and brighter.

"Ratchet, what is happening?!" he heard Optimus asked in fear for the kids.

"The two ground bridge portals must be feeding back on each other!" Ratchet answered.

"Miko."

"Nisshoku."

"I'm getting the kids out of there!" Bulkhead state.

"I'm with you, Bulk," the black colored 'bot agreed.

The two of them rushed towards the bridge before they came to a stop and then crashed onto the ground from the small explosion. However, a longer explosion erupted next which sent the others falling back.

...My Line...

The three kids groaned as they got up.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Raf answered when they noticed that they were back in the canyon.

"Wha' a trip," a metallic familiar sounding female voice answered.

The three kids all looked over and let out a gasp at the sight of a slim feminine shape black with a pink accent colored 'bot as well as cyan biolights 'bot and they noticed that the optics were also a cyan color. They took notice that like Bulkhead and Bumblebee, this 'bot had four tires which according to Ratchet was how one can ID a Cybertronian Grounder, but was an inch or three taller than Arcee.

"Nisshoku?" Jack asked in confusion.

The 'bot raised an optic ridge at the boy.

"No, I'm tha Easter Bunny," they all could hear the sarcasm dripping from the 'bots voice. "O' course, it's meh! Ya idiot!"

Miko snickered.

"Well, sorry if I couldn't recognized you in your Cybertronian form," Jack deadpan.

The femme blinked few times in confusion.

"Huh?" She than looked down at her arms to see that instead of flash they were metal. "Wha...Nope. Don't 'ave time fer dat."

"I believe that you were able to achieve your Cybertronian form because internally you must have sensed the danger that you were in," Raf stated before they all heard a groan.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead was heard saying.

"I can't be certain," Ratchet answered. "But, if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams that the feedback could have triggered a system overload."

"Could?" Miko and Nisshoku asked at the same time.

"Hello!?" the dark haired girl asked. "More like it totally did!"

"The kids made it through right?" Bulkhead asked him.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked with a tilted head.

"Bulkhead!" Miko called out as she stormed up to him. "We're right here!"

"Ironhide?" Nisshoku asked as she moved closer to the black colored bot.

"Arcee," they all looked at Optimus, who touched his audio rapter. "Did the children make it safely back to base?"

" _Negative_ ," Arcee answered. " _You don't see them_?"

"No sign," Ratchet answered as he looked around.

"Well, who wants ta tell Gesshoku dat 'er Sist'ah is missin'?" Bladestrike asked. "Cause it ain't goin' ta be meh. I am puttin' dat out dere right now."

The other mechs minus Optimus all looked at him with glares though all he did was stare back at them.

"Do not worry Bladestrike," the red and blue mech said. "I will be the one to tell her."

"Got it," the younger monochrome mech nodded. "Jus' be car'ahful. She gits a lit' hex happy when it comes ta 'er Sist'ah."

"I will keep that in mind," the Prime told him.

Nisshoku once again raised an optic ridge as she watched them while Miko was yelling at Bulkhead when a scream of terror and horror made her jump and then spin around in time to see Bulkhead walk right through Miko.

"He went right through you," Jack stated in surprise. "We're not alive!"

"I don't wanna be a ghost!"

"Wait, how can we still touch each other?"

"An' why am I here?"

They all looked at the Autobots to see them walking away which had them running after them.

"Ratchet, could the children and Nisshoku have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked.

"Not likely, Starscream didn't arrive at our base," Ratchet answered. "The most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children and Nisshoku may have simply been bridged to an unintended destination."

Both Nisshoku and Raf frowned as he thought about their situation.

"Another place, but in the same place?" Raf asked as he thought.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"We're probably in a different dimension," Raf answered. "Some kind of alternate reality."

"Ya mean like a Shadow Zone?" the young Mutou asked as she looked down at him.

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod.

"Nerd alert," Miko sighed.

Nisshoku rolled her optics before turning her attention to the Autobots, who all stood around a pile of rubble, that use to glow bright purple with Dark Energon.

"Look," Optimus ordered the others. "Skyquake's tomb is empty."

"How'd we miss Skyqauke raising and shinning?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem that Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet stated.

"Another matter for another time," Optimus told them. "Right now, our priority is to locate Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Nisshoku."

The Prime vented as he than raised his servo to his audio rapter once again.

"Arcee, bridge us back to base."

It was than that they all noticed a huge Decepticon getting up from behind some rocks that were near them. He than looked at the Autobots and went to attack the group, who were just about to go into the ground bridge.

"Zombie!" Miko yelled as they all began to run.

"Guys! Watch out!"

"Bulkhead!"

"He's right behind you!"

"Ironhide!"

Nisshoku was the first to came to a stop when the 'Con's slash went right through Bulkhead before she scooped up the three humans into her servo and held them close to her chestplates.

"Awesome!" Miko cheered with a grin. "He can't touch them either!"

"But, he cin touch us, Miko," the black and pink colored femme pointed out just as the 'Con turned around to face them.

"We're trapped in to the shadow zone with a Decepticon Zombie!"

"If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon," Miko frowned before she looked up at the now femme 'bot. "Can't you fight it and destroy it, Nisshoku?"

"I do not know how ta access mah weapons, Miko," the cyan optic femme answered. "Plus I do not have an alt-mode nor do I know how ta transform!" She did kick it back from them through. "An' mah name means Solareclipse." The young femme turned around and took off running. "Learn it, memorize it, love it."

"Solareclipse?" all three humans asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Gesshoku's name means Lunareclipse. Both Gesshoku an' Nisshoku is tha perfect way ta combine both Earth an' Cybertronian culture tageth'ah it seems."

"COOL!" Miko yelled.

The femme laughed quietly to herself at that.

"Wait a minute," Jack spoke up once he had thought over the names. "Both have Eclipse in them."

"So?" Miko asked confused.

"So..." Jack sighed. "That means their the Eclipse twins?"

"That's actually even cooler," Miko gasped in awe and shock as she looked up at the Autobot.

The black and pink femme cackled as she placed the three humans down on the ground before facing the 'Con turned Zombie with a narrow optic gaze.

"Go!" she yelled at them as she did a spin kick that sent it back a bit. "Hide now!"

"But..."

"No, buts, Miko!" Solareclipse shouted at her as she ducked under the Terracon's swipe. "GO NOW!"

The humans looked at her before taking off running though when got a got few feet away from the two Cybertronians...one Hybrid and one zombie...Raf tripped though he lost his glasses. Jack came to a stop and looked before he ran back where he helped Raf up than ran over to Miko, who was hiding.

"Jack, my glasses," Raf told him as they hide.

Jack looked around the edge just in time to see Solareclipse come running with Zombie Skyquake right behind her.

"Way to dangerous," Jack told him.

"But, I can't see without them," Raf stated.

"What are you 90?" Miko asked.

"Not helping," Jack told her.

"Fine," Miko sighed as she moved to get them though they saw Solareclipse swoop down, picked up the glasses with her digits carefully, ran towards them, and then pick them up at the same time before taking off running once again while handing the glasses over to Raf. "Well, Solareclipse got some good hearing."

"All Cybertronians...be they full breeds or hybrids...do," the femme snorted. "I really wish I knew how ta use mah weapons."

The grounder continued to run with the 'Con right behind her.

"Maybe we can set a trap and crush him," Miko suggested.

"With what?" Raf asked.

"Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground," Raf added.

"We can't run forever...or whether Solareclipse can't run forever...but, maybe we can hide?" the dark haired girl asked.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, if the children were misdirected is there anyway to get a fix on their coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If they were lost, Miko would've called me by now," Bulkhead stated as he stepped forward while looking between the medic and the Prime.

{Why not call them?} Bumblebee asked.

"Call them?" Bulkhead asked. "Yes!" Bulkhead reached up and it wasn't long till they heard a phone ring making them all look around before the green wrecker walked over to the bridge portal where a pink cell phone laid. "That's why Miko hasn't called."

He delicately picked it up and turned to the others.

"Let me call Jack," Arcee suggested before she did the same thing as Bulkhead had just done.

...My Line...

"Best thing about Zombies," Miko stated as Solareclipse came to a stop. "They're slow!"

Just than they all heard a ring tone making them all blink in surprise.

"Is that your..."

"Phone!" all four of them yelled before Jack pulled it out.

"Hello?" Jack asked as he held it up to his ear. "Arcee?!"

...My Line...

"Jack?" the femme asked. "Can you hear me?" However, the only thing that she got was static before she sighed. "Nothing."

...My Line...

"Hello?" he asked again. "Arcee?" Jack than sighed as he looked at them. "Nothing."

"Gee, imagine that," Miko sarcastically sighed. "The fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception!"

"Guys, guys," Jack spoke. "The phone rang!" He pointed at it. "We're getting a signal!"

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us because...we're moving at hyper speed or something," Raf added as he nodded.

"Do you think they could read us?" Jack asked him.

"Texting!" Raf answered.

"Text me!" Miko called out. "If my phone is still back at base, maybe they'll see it!"

"Scrap!" Solareclipse yelled as she saw the Terracon before putting the humans. "Cin ya type an' run, Jack?"

The three humans took off running under the 'Con's feet while the black and pink femme tackled him after they got out of the way before she got back onto her peds, took off running, and then scooped up the three humans again.

...My Line...

"We're dealing with fluctuating profiles inside of distortion field, but it maybe possible to back trace their coordinates," Ratchet informed the three 'bots that were standing with him.

They were all unaware that Miko's phone was vibrating behind them just as Gesshoku pulled up on her motorcycle.

...My Line...

"Deja Vu!" Miko yelled as Solareclipse ran with them in her arms.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Doesn't this look familiar to you?" she asked Jack.

"Not really," answered the dark haired boy.

"Dude!" yelled Miko. "We just ran in one big circle!"

They all yelled when Solareclipse tripped over something though she twisted so she landed on her back instead. Shaking her helm, the femme sat up only for them to gap at the sight before them and it was to their surprise that they were staring at Starscream's arm.

"Sweet."

"Whoa."

"It must have gotten trapped here during the explosion, too!" Raf told them as the black femme seeker placed them down.

They all looked up when the Terracon coming their way before Jack looked back at the arm.

"It it's solid, we can use it," he told them.

While the three humans were moving the arm into place Solareclipse's optics dimmed in color as she went through her systems to see if she can get access to her weapons.

"Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Miko asked as she looked at it. "Cause I don't see a trigger anywhere."

"Starscream did something with his fingers," Raf answered her.

"We've got one shot," Jack stated as they moved into place. "We need to make it count!"

Once the 'Con was in place the three humans pulled and the missile launched into the 'Con's chest.

"How do you like us now?" Miko asked with a grin.

It was than that they heard a cheer from behind them making the three to turn around to see that the femme grounder had a Cybertronian handgun in her right servo with big grin on her faceplate. All four of them looked up when they heard a roar to see that the smoke was clear and that 'Con survived much to their shock. They all watched as sparks flew from the right servo of the 'Con before it fall off and began twitching until it got up. It than started to race towards them while moving much faster than the body ever did.

"Scrap!" Solareclipse cursed as she aim the gun. "Run ya three!" She than opened fire at the servo that dodged the shots. "Go! Go! Go!"

The four of them took off running from the arm.

"How can a Zombie arm move faster than the actual Zombie?" Miko asked as they ran with Solareclipse just shooting.

...My Line...

Gesshoku walked up to the pink phone that she picked up.

"Why is Miko's phone here?" she asked.

At her voice and question the 'bots all jumped before spinning around.

"This is all yours Prime," Ironhide laughed nervously.

"Alright what's goin' on?" Gesshoku asked with a glare on her face.

"I'll explain everything soon," Prime promised her as Bulkhead joined her.

"It's Miko phone," the green wrecker told them. "It wasn't blinking before."

"Its a text message," Gesshoku added as she opened it. "In alternate dimension wit' Zombie. Help." She blinked for a few seconds before gaping at the phone. "WHA'?!" She looked up at Team Prime as a whole with a glare. "Wha' does dat mean?"

The Autobots all looked at each other nervously.

"That actually doesn't sound possible," Acree stated as she looked at Optimus while trying to shake the glare of the hybrid off.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the Cell Phone signal?" Optimus asked as Satoru joined his side back in his Cybertronian form.

"In a parallel dimensional plane?" Ratchet yelled before calming down and sounding curious. "Let's find out." They all stood around the medic as he typed away. "Now, calculating for relative time delays and ionospheric distortions...the signal originated from the exact location of the original Ground Bridge coordinates."

"But, we already looked for them there!" Bulkhead protested.

"Bulkhead dat maybe true, but dey are not in our dimension as stated in their message," Bladestrike old him as he placed his servos on his hips.

"But, if I could recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event," Ratchet added. "I might be able to generate a rescue portal allowing passage from their dimension..."

"Back to base?" asked Bulkhead.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled as he turned around to face him. "We're talking about interdimensional travel here Bulkhead!" Gesshoku's glare got darker as she started to fingering her wand. "Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would be far to risky."

"Everyone knows that," Arcee stated as she looked up at him.

"If the coordinates are not precisely the same..." Ratchet stated to explain as he turned back to the computer. "Who knows were the three humans and Nisshoku could end up!"

...My Line...

As Solareclipse ran with the three humans in her arms she almost tripped over an all to familiar arm in front of them.

"Oh come on!" Miko growled softly. "This place is like one big merry go round!"

"SKYQUAKE!" they heard an all familiar voice call out. "Your Master summons you!"

They all looked to see Starscream walking towards them.

"How'd that freak get into our dimension?" Miko asked with a frown.

"He didn't," Jack answered. "He can't see us."

Solareclipse looked over her shoulder in time to see the Terracon's arm heading for them.

"How about we forget Starscream," she told them. "We gotta run...huh...I gotta run...some more."

Miko giggled quietly while the femme grounder started to run again when a ground bridge appeared in front of the four of them.

"A ground bridge portal?" Raf asked.

"That has to be our way out of here," Jack added with a nod.

"The Autobots saw your texts!"

"If we go through we run smack into Starscream," Raf stated. "If we don't..."

The black and pink femme turned around.

"We're zombie chow," Jack added for him as they saw the hand still racing towards them.

"Option three, we keep running in circles," Miko sighed.

"Solareclipse!" Jack called up making cyan colored optics to look at him. "I have an idea, but I'll need your help!"

"Ya got it Jack," she agreed with a nod before moving in front of the bridge.

She than looked over her shoulder at the hand as it moved closer towards them while she held her handgun at the ready.

"NOW!" Jack yelled.

The black and pink femme rushed through the portal before she jumped to the side when she came out in front of Starscream. This had the effect of the Zombie arm jumping onto the gray Decepticon Seeker much to their amusement before another ground bridge opened up and the Autobots came out of it.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael," Optimus sighed in relief before looking at the femme holding them. "Nisshoku?"

"Yes," the familiar voice answered as the grounder nodded her helm.

"Let's us go," the Prime as he turned around and headed for the bridge.

Solareclipse allowed Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee to get their charges from her before she moved over to Ironhide as they all walked through the bridge.

...My Line...

The black and pink femme was sitting on a med-berth allowing Ratchet to run scans to make sure that everything was running smoothly as Gesshoku stood nearby giving her the stink eye. She wasn't going to let her younger Sister out of her sight anytime soon while the red and blue Autobot Leader stood looking at the three humans. They wanted to know what happened and Bulkhead thought it was Jack's and Solareclipse's fault which earned him a glare from the femme and a stinging hex from Gesshoku.

"Look if you're going to blame anyone than blame me," Miko sighed.

"I'm sorry," Jack said as he tilted his head. "Could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?"

"Miko what you've endured has been lesson enough," Optimus stated as he watched them. "We're just glad you're all safe."

"Guess it's a good thing you dropped this," Bulkhead told Miko as he handed back her phone to the girl. "Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

"Nah, that's okay," Miko stated as she shrug before looking at Jack and Raf and then looked over the black and pink femme grounder. "I think after today I pretty much had Zombie close up seared into my brain!"

The Prime than turned towards the grounder, who was standing.

"You'll have to stay here until you can find a way to switch between forms," he spoke up as Bladestrike moved to his side. "And while you are staying here you'll be learning how to access your systems better along with everything else."

"I'll stay as well," Ironhide second. "Someone has to teach you about your weapon systems and how to use them.

"Dat'll be great," Solareclipse sighed before she looked Ironhide with a grin to match his own. "I am so lookin' forward ta dat one tha most." Her Autobot Guardian busted up laughing while some of the others groaned as the femme looked back to the Prime. "Tank ya."

"No, thanks are needed," Optimus informed her before he turned to Arcee, who nodded.

"Come on, youngling," she told her with a smile. "I'll show you where you'll be staying while here."

They all watched as the two femmes walked away before Jazz stepped up.

"I'll take, Gesshoku home fer ya, Bladestrike," he said.

"Tank ya, Danniluk," the younger monochrome mech.

The Autobot's TIC transformed down before allowing the lavender tinted dark haired girl to climb in and then taking off though not without them hearing her ask him a question.

"Jazz, please fer tha love o' Primus, tell meh dat dose two bakas (idiots) are tageth'ah?"

A growl came from Prowl while the others still in the hanger laughed as the two so called idiots blushed brightly.


	11. 10: Operation Breakdown!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

It's been a week since the whole Shadow Zone fiasco and Nisshoku, the youngest of the Mutou twins, was able to access her Cybertronian half to better protect not only herself, but the three humans as well. The black and pink femme has been staying at the base to learn everything she needed to know about it with Gesshoku watching encase she is able to access her own Cybertronian half as well. It soon became known that Nisshoku and Ironhide shared a love of weapons that it horrified the rest of Team Prime while it amused Gesshoku and Bladestrike majorly.

...My Line...

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," Optimus scolded once he had Bulkhead's report as the white and red Autobot was repairing the guy.

"Breakdown jumped me," he defended his actions. "I knew I could take him...ugh."

The green wrecker looked over at Ratchet.

"Stay still," the medic ordered before he goes back to welding.

"But, we should see the other guy, right Bulk?" Miko asked.

"Huh...yeah," he sighed as he looked at her. "About that..."

"You didn't torched him?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Not exactly," answered the wrecker as he than looked at the others. "I thought that you all did."

Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus shared a look before looking back at Bulkhead.

"Oh."

"When I came too, Breakdown..." he trailed off for a bit. "Gone. I remember hearing a copter...Maybe it was Agent Fowler?"

"Not me," said Agent answered as he walked into the silo from the elevator. "But, I have an idea on who." He than moved towards the catwalk where he leaned on the railing. "Show me were this connapping occurred."

Bladestrike shared a look with Optimus as Ratchet isolated the coordinates from the last ground bridge while also enhancing it for Agent Fowler to see it.

"This is were we picked up Bulkhead," Ratchet told him.

"The Kamchatka peninsula in Eastern Russia," Fowler stated as the black and pink femme moved to stand next to Ironhide. "Much of it was abandoned twenty years ago when it's volcano first erupted."

"We remember hearing about dat back in school," Gesshoku stated for her Sister and herself.

"My intel reported MECH activity there earlier today," Fowler continued as he got right to the point.

"MECH?" Miko asked. "You mean those techy guys?"

"The very ones, who know of our existence, on your planet?" Ratchet asked.

"They must've tracked one of us there," Bulkhead added in while rubbing his fresh weld.

"But, what would they want wit' Breakdown?" asked Solareclipse.

"What's it matter?" Arcee asked while brushing dust off her shoulder. "They can have him."

They all looked at Bumblebee, who buzzed in agreement.

"Yeah," laughed Bulkhead. "Dragged off by humans, ha! Guess I softened him for them, huh?"

The two witches rolled their eyes and optics when the green wrecker pounded his fists together wincing as the impact jarred his wound.

"Uh-ah," Miko sarcastically agreed.

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke as he looked at the medic. "Reactivate the precious ground bridge coordinates." Bladestrike looked at him. "We will rescue Breakdown."

"What?" the medic protested.

"Optimus, you can't be serious," Arcee also protested.

Bumblebee buzzed while shaking his head angrily.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care," Bulkhead joined in. "Let the cons rescue their own."

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy," the Prime stated while Bladestrike placed a servo on his arm.

"Okay..." Arcee trailed off for a bit. "But, this is Breakdown we're talking about."

"Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good," the red and blue mech told them.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" Bulkhead asked. "Breakdown's going to be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?"

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, even they posses the potential to change."

"I knew where this was headed," Bulkhead grumbled angrily.

"Bulkhead try ta understand dat by 'great'ah good' Optimus meant humankind," Bladestrike growled a bit threateningly. "Aft'ah all MECH presents a clear an' present dang'ah." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Weh don't need 'em learnin' about how ta make their own versions o' us."

"Bladestrike's right, two-ton," Fowler growled next while pushing past Miko. "We know MECH is obsessed with obtaining ground breaking technology."

"Which means that we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands," Optimus finished.

It was than that Ironhide came back his patrol and noticed that the tension in the hanger was really thick.

"Huh," Ironhide mumbled. "What happened?"

Bladestrike looked at him as he rubbed his servo up and down the Prime's arm to help ease the tension as Bulkhead folded his arms across his chest while staring at the ground angrily.

"MECH has Breakdown," he answered simply and straight to the point.

"Oh," the black mech said in surprise. "That's not good though it's a bit funny."

"Come on, Bulkhead," Miko begged as she walked forward. "You've gotta go with!"

"Don't wanna," he pouted.

"Bulkhead," Optimus called out.

"Optimus, I'm sorry," the said bot turned to face him as he stood in front of the ground bridge. "I just can't do it."

"I support your choice," the Prime stated surprising everyone there.

"What?!" Miko and Bulkhead both asked at the same time.

"Given your history with Breakdown," the red and blue mech started to say. "Your judgement may be clouded and may put the mission at risk. And besides the Decepticon maybe in more need of a medic than another warrior." Ratchet joined them at the bridge looking not at all happy. "You will stay behind and man the ground bridge." The Prime looked at his mechfriend. "Sweetspark..."

The twins looked at each other in shock as the other Autobots and the three humans shared a look before quietly saying 'About damn time' under their breaths. Jazz, however, had to hold Prowl back from doing something stupid while the white, red, blue, and black mech grinned at the two.

"Nope, I going wit', love," he interrupted while he reached up to softly rubbed the side of his face. "Seein' as I don't trust MECH ta not try und'ahhanded tactics ta git wha' dey want. Plus Silas seems ta 'ave an unhealthy interest in ya an' dat worries meh."

"Alright," Optimus vented a sigh as he agreed.

"Good," Bladestrike nodded as he pulled the Prime down for a quick kiss.

After pulling away from the kiss the Prime turned towards the rest of his team of Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet.

"Autobots, roll out!"

The group watched as they all transformed and then rushed through the ground bridge.

"Fine," Bulkhead growled at the empty tunnel. "Happy hunting." He then turned towards Miko. "So, uh...what do you say?" He raised his servos above his helm hauntingly. "Creature Double Feature?"

"Sure," sighed Miko.

"Whoo!" Fowler cheered happily. "I'm in."

...My Line...

The ground bridge opened allowing the group Autobots to quickly transform with their weapons at the ready looking around them.

"No sign of life," Optimus stated as he stood to his full height. "Human or Cybertronian."

Ratchet rolled his optics before looking around the place when Bumblebee made a series of beeps and whirs when he saw tire tracks.

"Forget the tracks Bumblebee," Ratchet told him as the device he was holding beeped. "I'm picking up a faint Energon signal about 3 clicks North by Northwest."

"Breakdown," Optimus rumbled.

"But, we shouldn't be getting a signal unless..." Arcee trailed off.

"His Energon has been split," Ironhide finished as he looked at Ratchet.

...My Line...

Half way through the movie, Fowler managed to fall asleep as the twins were talking quietly to each other in the Cybertronian language while Miko was setting on the top railing not at all watching the TV.

"Dinolizard VS Five Headed Ape," Bulkhead told her as he looked over. "You're missing a smack down."

"No," Miko sighed annoyed. "You're missing the smack down!" At this the Sisters looked up to stare at them. "Which sticks cause Breakdown's your archenemy, not Optimus', and definitely not MECH's."

"Miko, you don't understand," the green wrecker told her softly. "Breakdown and me...we go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am not rescuing him." The two Mutous looked over at them. "Not now, not ever."

"Duh, you don't have to bromance him, Bulk," Miko groaned. "You just need to beat him."

"Uh, what?"

"No rescue, no rematch," Miko went on.

Bulkhead looked over at the ground bridge before the former wrecker nodded his helm before opening up the bridge and went on through.

...My Line...

The group of 6 Autobots moved around the place quietly and carefully while looking for Breakdown.

"This way," Ratchet told them as he lead the way while Arcee, Bladestrike, Jazz, and Bumblebee were the first to sneak up to a corner of a random building to see this huge mansion. Prowl, Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet followed behind them with their weapons at the ready. "Reading coming from right...here." The 'bots looked at the old mansion before they noticed a cybernetic eye sitting on a some kind of platform. "Breakdown's eye."

They all watched as the Autobot medic hooked up the eye to the scanner.

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"The optic receptors might have retained the final images seen," Ratchet answered as a video popped up.

"What ya know, weird science wins again," Acree commented as she put her servos on her hips.

The group of Autobots gathered to watch as a drill come towards the optic before it cut off making them all gasp while another video feed pops up.

" _Well, well, Optimus Prime_ ," Silas stated as they could see that Breakdown was being taken apart. " _A pleasure to set eyes on you again_."

"He's converted the optics into a two-way feed," Ratchet stated.

"And you must be Silas?" Optimus asked.

" _In the flesh, but being that our captive is not one of yours_ ," Silas sighed. " _I have to admit, I was expecting Megatron_."

"In this circumstance, Autobots and Decepticons share a common foe," Optimus informed.

" _MECH is anything, but common_ ," the human growled. " _Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your biomechanics as you can see. Although Breakdown himself can't see so well anymore_."

"We don't fear you," stated the Autobot Medic.

" _Oh, but you should_ ," Silas grinned. " _In fact I would strongly urge that you not stand your ground_."

This had everyone turning their attention to a bomb that had the Weapons Specialist feeling like an idiot for not noticing right away.

"It's a trap," pointed out Optimus.

"Would this be a 'Roll out' kind of trap?" Arcee asked him.

"Evacuate...NOW!" ordered the Prime.

That had them all running before they transformed into their alt-modes to drive away only for the shockwave to pick them up and then tossed them, however, the 6 Autobots were able to transform to catch themselves.

"So," Arcee stated as she walked up. "Any idea on where they're keeping the rest of Breakdown?"

"Bladestrike is right," Jazz mused as he looked at his leader. "He does 'ave an unhealthy interest in ya."

Bumblebee along with Ratchet and Ironhide let out the Cybertronian version of a snort while Arcee and Bladestrike smirked in amusement even Prowl looked amused though it was very faint as the Prime shot a glare at the TIC.

" _Bulkhead to Optimus_ ," they all heard their wrecker teammate com. " _Rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of back up_."

With a shared look they all took off towards Bulkhead's coordinates as fast as they could.

...My Line...

The group of 6 managed to get to where Bulkhead was to see a group of Decepticons about to open fire on him, so quickly transforming the Autobots opened fire making the 'Cons to turn around before retreating with Breakdown.

"Engaging the enemy was even more foolish this time Bulkhead," Optimus told him. "But, I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

"Did you see, I beat Breakdown," cheered the green 'bot. "And bashed them all with his own hammer! I won the rematch!"

"I'm sure that Miko would be proud," Arcee told him as Bumblebee nodded his helm.


	12. 11: Rock Bottom!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

It was the next day when Team Prime found out about why Jack and Arcee weren't with them during the annual check in with NEST and the other Autobots. They all watched as the blue femme rolled into the main hanger with two humans riding her before they took off their helmets. Bladestrike wrapped his right arm around Optimus' waist while placing his left servo on his chest with his helm on the red and blue mech's shoulder as he watched the much older human female, who was gawking at the two of them, get off of Arcee.

"Mom," Jack said as he gestured towards the bots that had gathered around. "Meet my Science Fiction Club."

The dark haired older human smiled nervously while raising a hand to greet them.

...My Line...

A week after meeting at NEST, one could find Bladestrike standing with Arcee while Jack stood nearby them as the two Autobots were talking.

"Arcee, Bladestrike," Ratchet called out without looking away from the screen. "A vehicular form is approaching."

"Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

They watched as the medic isolated the signal while enhancing before Gesshoku and Bladestrike let out groans when they saw, who it was.

"Mom," Jack sighed.

"Again?" Arcee asked as she looked at Jack angrily.

"She worries..." Jack defended.

"Our Danniluk know all about worrying," Gesshoku stated as she crossed her arms. "What wit' keeping Nisshoku an' I safe when we were young'ah an' worryin' about our lives when we were attendin' Hogwarts, but she didn't act like helicopt'ah Danniluk."

Jack let out a sigh as his Mother's car came to a stop not far from him and the two Autobots.

"Hi honey," the woman called before giving her Son a giant hug.

"Mom," he smiled as he halfheartedly returned the hug.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital, so I thought I'd swing by," she told him while smiling broadly. "Good to see you again, Doctor." Ratchet turned and nodded to her respectfully. "Arcee. Bladestrike." She smiled at the Autobots above her. "So..." She looked around. "Where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee," Ratchet answered though he did stiffen while Arcee's servo hover over her fellow Autobot's antenna encase he tried to harm the woman. "Sorry to disappoint."

"I wore heels and everything," June Darby mumbled.

"Mom!" Jack yelled horrified as he looked up at the Prime's mechfriend.

"An' when Optimus returns, he'll be goin' on a drive," growled the monochrome mech. "A really long drive."

"That's odd," Ratchet mumbled. "This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet."

Bladestrike let out a sigh as he walked away heading for the quarters to which June noticed.

"What's up with him?" the female Darby asked confused.

"Bladestrike is Optimus'...huh...," Jack trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Mechfriend," Solareclipse answered as she walked into the main hanger with Ironhide. "Which in human terms is Boyfriend." She and her Sister shared a grin. "An' our plan ta lock 'em in tha same room worked, too."

"Oh," his Mother said in surprise. "I didn't know."

"He knows that June, but mechs and femmes tend to be possessive of the one their courting and/or bonded to," Arcee explained as Bulkhead pulled in just than.

...My Line...

The monochrome mech growled under his breath as at the moment as paced within his berthroom trying to calm his temper down only to get more angry when he thinks of the human woman trying to flirt with _HIS_ mech. Even though he was aware that it is not June's fault as no one told her that Optimus was already taken and really, who could blame the woman, what with the Prime being kind, caring, and protective when it comes to others no matter the race or specie, but he just couldn't help being angry at the thought of the human woman trying to get the Prime's attention. He let out a vented sigh while he sat on the berth having decided that it would be best if he stayed away from June for a day or so as he ran a servo over his faceplates before he looked up when he heard the door slid open to see the Prime walk in.

"Bladestrike," he softly greeted. "Sweetspark."

"Optimus," the Elite Guard greeted back though he didn't look up.

The Prime walked over to him and lifted his helm up before setting on the berth next to him where he than pulled him into a sideway hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried. "Ratchet informed me that you got a little angry at June earlier today."

The Elite Guard bite back a growl at the mention of the human woman before he than pushed the Prime onto his back where he than climbed on top of him followed by kissing him so that he could restake his claim. The red and blue mech was surprised, not Bladestrike's need to restake his claim, but at his sexual advance. Optimus started to kiss him back while allowing his servos to roam his sides and play with his transformation seams as it was a normal thing to feel possessive of the one their courting and/or bonded to. The Autobot Leader slightly growl while he got a grip on his own needs as he pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller mech.

"Prime?"

"You make it hard to resist," the Prime told him.

"Den why..."

"Don't get me wrong, My Spark," the red and blue Autobot Leader interrupted as he leaned up to nuzzle the Elite Guard's helm. "I do want to interfaced with you, but right now is not the time."

The monochrome mech nodded his helm in understanding before the two of them just cuddled and shared a few kisses everyone now and then.

...My Line...

It about two days since the other bots and Jack informed June about Optimus being off limits and in that time a lot of things have happened like the Autobots getting the Polarity Gauntlet. Right now Miko, Jack, Gesshoku, and a human Nisshoku stood outside of an old Decepticon Energon Mine that Bulkhead, Arcee, Bladestrike, and Ironhide were investigating.

"We're supposed to be at a Rock Concert," Miko was complaining. "And all I see is rock."

"Relax, Miko," Jack told her. "The show doesn't start for another two hours."

"Why are weh here fer?" Gesshoku asked in annoyances. "I'm a Pop fan wit' a few country songs an' Eddie Rath Anime Rap music."

"Some here wit' Eddie Rath an' a few country songs," Nisshoku added with a nod.

"Do you know how long I have waited to see Slash Monkey?" Miko asked them all. "FOREVER! It's their only US date."

"There's a shock," mumbled Jack. "I mean, who doesn't love Bulgarin Shriek Metal."

Just then the sounds of the 'bots returning where heard before they came into sight.

"By all appearances, the mine's been stripped," Arcee mumbled to the three Mechs.

"But, I'm still getting a signal," he protested. "it's faint, but it's definitely energon."

"Wow," Miko mumbled as she looked at them.

"It doesn't make sense," Arcee said. "This apparation has been abandoned for 4 to 5 years and the Decepticons never leave energon behind."

"Uh...guys?" Jack called out making them all to look over at him.

"COOL!" Miko yelled as she ran in this time they all looked at her retreating form.

The twins gap in shock.

"She went in," gap Arcee. "Unbelievable."

"Really?" Nisshoku asked as she looked up at them.

"'Ave ya meet Miko?" Gesshoku finished the question.

"Miko!" Bulkhead called out. "Get back here!"

"You know, it would be kinda of interesting to see if it were..." Jack started to say only stop.

"Safe?" Arcee asked him. "A stripped mine can be structurally unstable Jack."

"I promise to step lightly," Jack told her.

"Just don't tell your Mom," Arcee gave in as the two of them walked into the mine.

This had the twins and their own guardians gaping after her in shock before sharing a look with each other and then ran after the others. Ironhide and Bladestrike went after Bulkhead and Miko while the twins, who had their wands out and ready, followed Arcee and Jack.

...My Line...

The twins and Jack walked along Arcee when she came to a stop and raised her servo to her helm.

"Bulkhead?" Arcee asked in the com. link. "Bulkhead? Do you read?" She looked at the lone human and two hybrids with her. "Scrap." She then looked around at the mine. "The Mineral composition down here it causing interference."

"Should we keep going?" Gesshoku asked as she looked up at the blue femme.

"Yeah," the Autobot agreed.

The four of them then continued walking through the mine.

...My Line...

As they walked the four of them came upon a chamber where an all to familiar voice was heard from.

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream," the raspy voice of Megatron was heard. "So, you'll simply cease to be."

It was then that the twins and Jack caught sight of the two 'Cons, but as Arcee walked up, the 'Cons caught sight of them. Megatron then opened fire on them making the blue femme to grab Jack and the twins before jumping behind a pillar.

"Stay down!" she ordered.

They all remained hidden as the Decepticon Leader continued firing at them when they heard somebot running away and guessed it was Starscream.

"Starscream, you dare abandon me?" they heard Megatron asked in anger which confirmed their thoughts.

The twins chanced a glance around the pillar in time to see him fire at the fleeing 'Con, who quickly transformed and flew off before Nisshoku changed into her Cybertronian form. Both Solareclipse and Arcee opened fire at Megatron making him to turn around and when he went to fire at them, they hit his fusion cannon sending the blast up towards the ceiling. However, the blasts dislodged a boulder that fall on top of the 'Con, but it also started to leave creaks in the ground that headed for the four of them.

"Scrap," Gesshoku and Arcee cursed.

Arcee turned around to run back towards Jack and the twins when the ground gave out under her though Solareclipse managed to grab Jack and her Sister before they fall through as well as everything went black.

...My Line...

About 20 minutes later, a silver servo attached to a black colored arm broke through a pile of rubble before Solareclipse shot up with Gesshoku and Jack following coughing.

"Arcee!" Jack called as he got up. "Arcee!" He turned around to help lavender tinted dark haired girl. "Oh, scrap."

"Agreed," Solareclipse second.

Gesshoku pulled out her wand and held it out in front of her.

"Lumos," she mumbled under her breath.

The tip of the wand lite up and the three of them started to walk hoping to find either Arcee or Bulkhead, Ironhide, Bladestrike, and Miko.

...My Line...

Both Jack and Gesshoku climbed over slightly small boulders as Solareclipse just stepped over them.

"Arcee!" Jack called out.

"Bladestrike!" yelled Gesshoku.

"Ironhide!" shout Solareclipse.

"Bulkhead!" the three of them called out together. "Miko!"

They looked up when they heard rocks fall from the ceiling before looking off to the side where the caught sight of a Cybertronian drill.

"That could work," Jack stated as he looked at the twins. "Right?"

"Yeah," they both answered at the same time.

Solareclipse helped Gesshoku and Jack up onto the drill before she looked over it and pressed the middle button which started it up.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Jack asked as he looked up at the black and pink femme.

"I've seen tha tutorials fer dese tings, so I 'ave a good idea o' how ta drive," she answered as she put it into motion.

"Roll out," Gesshoku joked as she took point making Jack and her Sister to cackle.

...My Line...

Gesshoku had her Sister to turn and stop before drilling through the rocks and once through the lavender tinted dark haired adult had Solareclipse to pull the drill back. The black and pink femme did as instructed to do before angling it away as her Sister and Jack climbed down to investigate. Gesshoku gasped while moving to stand behind Jack when they saw an all to familiar face.

"I suppose," the warlord had to struggle to face them. "Helping those, who are less fortunate, is completely out of the question." Jack and Gesshoku backed up to head back to the drill. "If that is the case you might as well use your to finish me." The lavender tinted dark haired girl fingered her wand. "I guarantee you'll never have a better opportunity than right _now_."

'It's jus' two little words,' Gesshoku thought. 'Two little words, a flash o' green, an' lights out fer good. It's humane...' She looked up at her younger Sister, who was watching her. 'Right?'

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Megatron yelled making her attention go back to him. "Think of the glory! Seize the day!"

'But, wha' would Optimus say?' the young witch thought.

"Optimus would," the warlord sneered at them.

Cyan colored eyes glowed bright as they meet a matching pair of optics before looking at glowing red optics with a glare.

"No," Gesshoku informed him. 'He could be upset.' She let out a sigh as she turned back away. "He wouldn't." She climbed back inside the drill. "Not like dis."

"I'll make sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus," the 'Con snarled as Solareclipse drove the drill away though they could still hear him. "The day I rip out his spark!"

The lavender tinted dark haired witch let out a sigh as they could no longer see him before she glanced at her worried twin.

"I...did tha right ting, right?" she asked the two with her.

" **Watashi wa anata no tame ni sore ni kotaeru koto ga dekimasen, Onee-sama** (I can't answer that for you, Big Sister)," her Sister answered in Japanese. " **Anata dake ga sono shitsumon o jibun de kotaeru koto ga dekimasu** (Only you can answer that question yourself)."

"Wither it's right or wrong, you know that Optimus wouldn't have killed someone or bot, who couldn't defend themselves," Jack answered.

Gesshoku smiled at that before looking off to the side.

"Ya guys hear dat?" she asked.

Solareclipse stopped the drill and the other two listened closely.

"It sounds like banging," Jack answered.

"Solareclipse, drill here an' start drillin'," the lavender tinted dark haired adult told her.

The black and pink femme did as told and when the made it through they saw Bulkhead and Miko, however, the twins where in horror when they saw that the green wrecker was holding up a really big boulder.

"Jack, Gesshoku!" Bulkhead yelled. "Get Miko out of here!" They looked at him in shock. "NOW!"

Gesshoku hopped off of the drill, ran over to the dark with pink highlight haired girl, and reached for her. Miko shook her head before looking back Bulkhead, who she reached out for.

"Come on!" Jack yelled at her.

"Miko, come on!" Gesshoku shouted.

"Run, Miko!" Bulkhead yelled as she moved towards him.

The young teen grabbed a hold of Gesshoku's hand, who pulled her up.

"We can't leave Bulkhead," she cried as Solareclipse backed up the driller. "Arcee will save him, won't she?"

"We just have to get out of here before Megatron digs himself free," Jack answered as he looked at her.

"Megatron's here, too?" Miko asked in horror.

Just then something thumbed down in front of them making the two humans and hybrids to smile. The blue femme, monochrome mech, and black mech signaled for them to be quiet while Arcee also had Solareclipse to join them before sneaking around them. The two femmes and two mechs onlined their weapons as the walked through the hole that the drill created before holding up their weapons to the seeker's helm.

"Don't move Starscream," Acree ordered as he turned around to look at them.

"Hey, Bulk," Bladestrike greeted.

"Hey, Strike, Cee, Hide, Solar," he grumbled as his arms shook.

"Raise your servos," Ironhide ordered Starscream, who let out a groan in defeat, as he did what he was ordered.

...My Line...

"We could finish this here and now," Arcee said as the four Autobots walked towards the mine after finally getting out of.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades," Bulkhead added as his punched his servo.

"I have my cannons," Ironhide told them.

"Would Optimus...finish 'em?" Gesshoku and Jack asked as they looked at their Guardians.

"No," Bladestrike answered them both.

"He probably wouldn't," Arcee added. "Not like this."

"But, Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Miko asked.

"Let's go home," Bulkhead sighed.

The bots and their charges all turned around and walked away before Ironhide called for a ground bridge.

...My Line...

Once they all where through the bridge and back at base, the humans and hybrids all rushed towards the rooms that they had at the base to get cleaned up while their Guardians all explained what happened to Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz.

"Prime, if you allow I'll inform Nurse Darby that Jack and Miko are staying the night with us," Prowl told him.

"Yes," the red and blue mech agreed with a nod. "Please do, Prowl."

The SIC nodded his helm before moving over to the computer.

"As fer ya four," Jazz spoke up. "Go git cleaned up."

Said four 'bots nodded before they left quickly as well. The TIC laughed before going over to Prowl though they both didn't noticed that Optimus left.

...My Line...

Bladestrike let out a vented sigh after he finished washing his armor before turning his attention to his protoform. So, came as a surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist making him jump slightly with gasp. A deep cackle was heard behind him making him to spin around to see the Autobot Leader standing there with a small smile.

"Optimus," he growled softly.

"Sorry, love," the Prime apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you." Bladestrike huffed before turning around to continue cleaning up though he ended up blinking in surprise when his mechfriend took the cloth he was using from him. A gasp like moan came from his vocals when the Prime cleaned his doorwings for him after cleaning his back that it took Optimus by surprise. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the Elite Guard answered. "It's jus' a Praxusian's doorwings are sensitive ta tha touch."

"Ah," the red and blue mech said. "I see."

The monochrome mech let out a gasp of shock when he found himself penned to the wall with the Prime peppering his neck with kisses while also sucking on the more sensitive areas which pulled a few small moans from Bladestrike.

"Optimus," the younger mech huffed as the azure blue opticed mech pulled back.

"Not the time for that and not in here," the Matrix holder told him gently.

He then allowed the other mech to finish rising off once he had pulled completely away and then they helped with dry each other off. Bladestrike put his armor back on afterwards and they walked out of washracks.


	13. 12: TMI!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Solareclipse let out a vented a sigh as Ironhide was helping her get use to calling up her weapons though they both threw glares at Miko and Bulkhead as the watched a monster truck rally.

"Do you mind lowering the volume?" Ratchet asked as he was even getting annoyed.

"Hey, Ratch, check out the monster truck rally that Miko took me, too, last week," Bulkhead told him.

"I compiled some highlights with my cellphone," Miko added while holding up the mentioned phone for emphasis.

"Innocent Vehicles battling for the pleasure of human spectators," Ratchet stated as he shuddered. "Blood sport."

"Yeah!" both bot and charge yelled in unison.

"You know, you could be helping Optimus in the field right now," Ratchet told Bulkhead.

"Aw, he doesn't need my help to search for some ancient educational...thingamabob," the green wrecker said as he waved it off.

"The thingamabob to which you refer happens to be a Cybertronian data cylinder," Ratchet elaborated after he shook his helm before he than pressed a button to display the blueprints on the TV making both Miko and Bulkhead to protest. "And there is no telling what vast it may hold." Both Ironhide and Solareclipse shared a look with each other before looking back at them. "During the golden age dozen of these cylinders were created, each containing the sum total Cybertronian knowledge on any given subject - Stellar Cartography, Medicine, Ancient Mythology. When the war broke out these cylinders were hidden throughout the vast reaches of the galaxies to keep them as far as possible from Decepticon reach." The black and pink femme glared at her guardian, who nodded his helm, before she looked back. "Detecting one signal here...on Earth...is the opportunity of a..."

"Awe," Miko called out. "T.M.I, dude!"

"Switch it back," Bulkhead greed. "I want to see the ho-down showdown."

"How cin ya two be..." Solareclipse started to ask when the com. links beeped.

"Ratchet, Decepticon ambush," Optimus' voice came through. "The cylinder is at risk. We require backup!"

Ratchet looked between the two 'bots and lone hybrid as they looked at each other.

"Backup is what I'm built for," Bulkhead told him as he stood up.

Ironhide and Solareclipse also stood up though Gesshoku pulled in at that moment on her motorcycle to see her Sister, Ironhide, and Bulkhead ran for the ground bridge.

"Go bend some fenders Bulk, Hide, Solar," Miko encouraged while making her down the staircase.

"Wha' was dat about?" the lavender tinted dark haired adult asked.

"Decepticon ambush," Ratchet answered her before turning towards the teenage girl. "I have a very important mission for you, too, Miko."

"Really?" she asked as Gesshoku raised an eyebrow.

The young Mutou busted out laughing when Ratchet handed the dark haired and brown eyed Japanese girl a mop making Miko to groan in disappointment as she took it. The witch/Cybertronian hybrid stopped laughing when the moment that Ratchet turned around, Miko dropped the mop and ran through the still open ground bridge.

"MIKO!" the lavender tinted dark haired college student yelled as she ran after her and through the bridge.

...My Line...

Both Miko and Gesshoku out of the ground in time to see the Autobots and Decepticons all fighting each other. When a 'Con was punched by Bulkhead, started to fall towards the girls making them gasp quietly before Gesshoku tackled Miko out of the way while so getting out of the 'Cons path.

"Dis is why ya don't leave tha base, Miko," the older girl growled quietly at the younger one.

Miko rolled her eyes before she looked around the rocks that the two girls had taken refuge. She saw that Bumblebee was busy fighting another vehicon before she looked around the side to see Optimus duking it out with Knockout.

"Whoa," Miko whispered in awe as the Prime landed a punch that had sent Knockout flying.

"Autobots stand your ground," the red and blue mech ordered. "The artifact must not fall into enemy hands."

The two girls looked over to see the cylinder laying not far from them when Arcee raced for it as a response to the command, but Knockout tackled her which knocked the blue femme a some distance backwards. The cherry red Decepticon transformed into his alt. mode before driving a bit closer to it and then transformed into his bipedal running for the cylinder himself.

"Come to papa," he said with a smirk.

However, to Gesshoku amusement Bulkhead knocked him out of the way in time.

"Run to mommy," Bulkhead told him.

"Say Uncle," Breakdown ordered as he grabbed the green wrecker's head from behind. "Say it!"

Just then Solareclipse punched Breakdown in the head while rolling her optics in annoyance.

"Ya Mechs are drivin' meh nuts," she quipped.

The two girls looked around before running towards the cylinder and once they reached it, Miko pulled out her phone to call base.

"Ratchet, come in."

" _Miko_?" the medic asked. " _This is an emergency channel. We need to keep it open for the Auto_..." Gesshoku raised an eyebrow at her. " _Wait? Where are you_?"

"Duh," the Japanese girl sighed. "Gesshoku and I are with the thingamabob."

" _The thingamabob_?" he asked. " _The Data Cylinder_?"

"Yes," Miko answered. "Can you bridge it out of here?"

" _I'll reactive at the arrival coordinates_ ," Ratchet told her.

"Dude," Miko gasped when they noticed the bridge about 50 yards from them. "Can you open it a little closer?"

" _Coordinates_?"

"50 yards," answered the teenage girl.

" _Precise Coordinates_ ," Ratchet growled.

Both females looked at each other with annoyance before they tried to push the cylinder over towards the bridge. They had to stop as it was hurting their arms though Miko turned towards the older girl.

"Can't you just lift this thing with your...stick?" she asked.

"It's called a wand, Miko," Gesshoku informed her with a glare. "Wha' I an' mah sist'ah cin do is called magic. An' magic plus technology do not go tageth'ah at all. If not ever." She looked around them before looking back at the younger female. "Meh an' mah sist'ahs magic may not 'ave acted up yet, but dere is still a strong possibility dat it would affect tha data cylind'ah." She crossed her arms and gave the other girl a look. "Do ya want ta tell Ratchet why tha data in the cylind'ah is gone?"

"No way," the Japanese teen answered. "Okay. So, magic and technology are each other's enemy?"

"Good answ'ah," Gesshoku said before thinking over how to answer Miko. "Ya cin say dat." The lavender tinted dark haired girl nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Alrighty then," Miko said as she looked around. "We'll just have to find a way to get it through the ground bridge."

She then backed up a good few feet making the young Mutou to roll her eyes.

'This isn't going to end well,' she thought with a sigh.

She continued to watch Miko make a fool of herself.

"1," the Japanese female started to count. "2."

She ran towards the cylinder before jumping up and kicking it, but all it did was activate it.

"Damn it Miko," Gesshoku growled.

"Whoa," said female said in awe.

After punching a 'Con away from him, Optimus looked over at when he heard the activation, but he wasn't the only one, who noticed.

"Miko?" Bulkhead asked before noticing the other female. "Gesshoku?"

He then started to rush towards the two girls only to be hit from behind and fall in front of the cylinder to which a red beam of light hit his forehelm before he went unconscious.

"Bulk!" Miko yelled as she and Gesshoku ran to him.

"You really took one for the team, Bulkhead," Knockout stated as he picked up the data cylinder. "My team."

The two girls watched as both Breakdown and him ran through their ground bridge while the rest of the 'Cons flew off.

"Bulkhead, are you..." Optimus asked the rest of the Autobots ran up.

"I'm fine," the green wrecker interrupted. "Didn't even smart."

Miko smiled at that before they all turned towards the two Sisters. They all noticed that Solareclipse was back in her human form and the two were arguing with each other.

"Why didn't ya use tha levitation charm?" Nisshoku asked.

"'Cause as ya 'ave no doubt fergitten, lit' Sist'ah, magic an' technology do not mix," Gesshoku answered with some cheek.

"It maybe technology, but it's alien," the pink tinted dark haired told her.

"ARE YA INSANE?!" the older twin question angrily. "It doesn't matter dat it's alien! It's still technology!" She placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her Sister. "Nisshoku, unlike ya, I am not a Gryffindor. I don't not rush in wit'out a plan dat has a back plan wit' a back plan ta tha back plan." She held up a hand when it looked like Nisshoku was about to speak. "Tha only reason dat I didn't 'ave a backup plan fer gitting tha data cylind'ah ta tha base was because it was Miko's idea."

Nisshoku groaned as she had to give it to her Sister on that cause when it comes to Miko, no one can plan ahead.

"Alright, fine," she sighed. "I'll give ya tha fact dat it was Miko's idea, but dat still doesn't mean..."

"WOULD YA USE DAT GRAY MATTER BETWEEN YAR EARS?" Gesshoku yelled in question. "MAGIC AN' TECHNOLOGY NO MATTER IF IT'S ALIEN OR NOT JUS' DO NOT MIX! Primus, damn it." She took a deep breath to calm down. "I was not goin' ta risk tha data cylind'ah reactin' badly ta magic."

"Gesshoku..."

However, whatever she was about to say was cut off when Ironhide and Bladestrike both grabbed the teen and pulled them away from each other.

"Whoa," Miko breathed as the lavender tinted dark haired twin had been seconds away from hitting the pink tinted dark haired twin.

"Do they always fight?" Arcee asked the two mechs.

"Not always, Arcee," Ironhide answered as he turned to face them. "Just when Gesshoku thinks that Nisshoku is being to much of a Gryffindor and not using her head." He shrugged at this. "Though I am with Gesshoku on this one."

"As am I," Bladestrike nodded

The twins blinked before looking up at their guardians in shock as they have made sure not to take sides with the twins. However, in this case they knew that Gesshoku made the right choice in not using magic on the data cylinder just to get it back to base. The Prime looked at the four of them thinking over everything that Ironhide and Bladestrike have told him and what the twins have said though he kept his optics on the older Sister as he could see a Prime in the making with her. However, that didn't mean that the youngest of the two didn't have what it took to be a Prime though she has a long way to go before then.

Now if only there was a way to get the two Sister to stop arguing with each other all the time, but he guess that was normal for siblings no matter if their were twins or not. He just hoped that their arguing didn't come back to bite them in the aft later on in life. Optimus looked over at his team to see that Jazz and Bumblebee looked highly amused while Prowl looked ready to bash his helm in and Arcee looked like she didn't know what to think of the arguing.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge," the Prime said over the com. link. "And prepare the med. bay."

Once the ground bridge opened up they all walked through it.

...My Line...

Nisshoku let out a groan as she stood next to Miko having been told by both Optimus and Ironhide to stay at the base while Gesshoku went to night classes at the community college.

"I helped lose that thing and I want to help it!" Bulkhead complained as he moved to stand up. "I need to get back in the field with Optimus!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Ratchet stated as he pushed the back down. "You are under my watch now. Optimus' orders. And running a full neuro net is a better use of your time."

"C'mon, Doc, there's nothing up there to scan!" he laughed as he flicked off the sensors that Ratchet had put in place.

"He seems fine to me," Miko stated as she stood next to Bulkhead's peds.

"Well, if you insist on making yourself useful..." the white and red mech bent down and picked up a mob and held out of Bulkhead. "Than you can help Miko tidy up."

Nisshoku let out a giggle as Bulkhead took the mob from him.

"Ugh!" the dark haired girl groaned. "He's mad with power!"

"That Ratchet for ya," Bulkhead laughed. "No vector squad alright."

"What?" both the hybrid and Miko asked at the same time.

"Yeah, do we have an paint around here?" the wrecker asked as he looked at the mop.

"Art project?" Miko asked. "Cool!" The pink tinted dark haired Mutou watched as they went off to paint with a smile before she pulled out her sketchbook. "Seriously, Ratch, Nisshoku! You two have got to check out what Bulkhead is painting in here."

"Yes, yes," Ratchet sighed as he moved to follow her. "I'm sure that one hasn't lived until they've seen Bulkhead's take on still life with lug nuts."

Nisshoku stood up and followed them as she had a bad feeling about this.

"See?!" Miko asked as she pointed. "Did I tell you or what?"

"Scrap," Nisshoku sighed as she looked at the sight in front of her.

Bulkhead was painting on the walls of the control room with white paint using a mop, but instead of a picture it was Cybertronian Hieroglyphics and he was muttering something under his breath that was confusing the hell out of her.

" _That_ is not art," Ratchet told her. "It's science."

"Weh need ta tell Optimus an' tha team," Nisshoku informed him.

"Right," the medic agreed with her before walking over to the com. links.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to show up and right now one could find them standing with Ratchet looking at the image of Bulkhead's processor. Bladestrike stood next to the Prime, who he was leaning into on his right side, with his arm wrapped around his waist while resting his right servo on the red and blue mech's chest as he had his right arm wrapped around him from behind and his servo was resting on his hip.

"This hotspot you see here," Ratchet explained. "It's information. Data. Living energy."

"Hold on," Miko told him in a panicked. "It's alive. It's on fire. And it's in Bulkhead's brain?!"

"Chill Miko," Bulkhead told her from where he was laying on a medical berth. "The data's only in a fraction of my brain. Infestisimal by standard neuro-net densities." The wrecker paused as his optics widen before he looked at Ratchet. "Wait...How do I know all that?"

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish," Optimus spoke up. "The living data must've been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access."

"A security measure," Ratchet agreed with a nod.

"It would've jettisoned heaven word, lost to the stars..."

"Except my fat engine block got in the way," Bulkhead said with a cackle while knocking against his helm.

"Every 'Con there made a grab for it," Arcee pointed out to them. "But, it goes off as soon as Miko touches it?"

"The cylinders originated from Cybertron's Golden Age," Ratchet informed them. "Predating the Autobot/Decepticon Division."

"So dose dat are not o' Cybertron would 'ave bin considered a threat," Nisshoku finished as she looked up at the Prime.

"Any alien life forms such as humans," Ratchet nodded his helm. "Though I am not sure of hybrids as you and your Sister are the first of your kinds. And given what Gesshoku has told me of how technology reacts to magic..."

"I git it," the young Mutou groaned as Miko looked down while Bumblebee buzzed with a gesture to the walls.

"So here's the question," Arcee started to translate for him. "What are we staring at? Genius or gibberish?"

"I don't want to get anyone's hopes up..." Ratchet started to say. "But, these equations seem to be that of a formula for synthetic energon."

Just then chamber broke out into cheers as Bumblebee buzzed.

"We hit the mother load," Arcee translated happily.

Nisshoku sweatdropped while sharing a look with Bladestrike and Ironhide though the former felt Optimus stiffen in his hold. The pink tinted dark haired Japanese-American had to roll her eyes as the others all got their hopes up.

"Miko, do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead asked.

"Huh?" she mumbled confused.

"Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force," Bulkhead explained. "With the national stuff in short supply here on Earth. This could solve a whole lot of problems."

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tides of this war," Optimus finished for him.

He pulled the younger monochrome mech closer to his frame as he kept quiet while watching the others. The Elite Guard knew how to not get his hopes up though he threw that up to being more like his Oppiluk though his Danniluk.

'Dey suck at not getting their hopes up,' the young hybrid thought.

"Dis great," Jazz cheered.

Prowl just remained silent while his mate hugged him happily.

"Or handing us the keys to revitalizing Cybertron," Ratchet added on.

"We got all the goods and all Megatron has got is an empty bucket," Arcee joked.

"How many times have I got to use my noggin to save the day," Bulkhead stated as he knocked on it.

...My Line...

The Elite Guard stood with Ratchet and Optimus off to the side while Bulkhead was writing out the formula and mumbling under his voice.

"Got another one for you login Ratchet!" Arcee called as Bumblebee, Solareclipse, and her brought another panel over to place it with the others.

The Prime still had his arm around the femme next to him as they looked at a scan of Bulkhead helm.

"This here is a scan of Bulkhead's neural net as you saw it earlier," Ratchet was telling Optimus. "This scan..." He than moved over to another one. "Was just recorded minutes ago." Bladestrike stared at the scan in surprise and worry to which the red and blue mech pulled him closer to him where he snuggled into his side. "It is as I feared. The data seems to be actively and aggressively rewriting Bulkhead's neural net. I had hopped he was purging the data, but he seems to be merely transcribing it as it..."

"Consumes his mind," Optimus finished for him.

"And from all indications by the time Bulkhead completes the formula, his own thought, his memories could be wiped clean," Ratchet informed them grimly.

"But, if we stop him, goodbye, synthetic energon," Acree stated.

"You assume we possess a means of stopping him," Ratchet said. "We don't exactly have instant access to the wisdom of the ancients."

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed," Optimus spoke up. "No matter the cost."

"If the living data transmitted itself from the cylinder perhaps we could somehow coax it back inside," Ratchet hypothesized.

"How are we supposed to get it back from the Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

"Megatron will bring it to us," Optimus said, but he didn't go further in explaining it.

It didn't long before a plan was made and the four Autobots got ready to leave.

"Be car'ahful," Bladestrike told them as he was to stay behind to watch Bulkhead.

"We'll be fine, my Spark," the Prime said as he gently cupped his face in his servos.

Electric blue optics meet azure blue optics as the monochrome mech gave his mechfriend a small smile while his optics shinned with the love he has for him. The Elite Guard let out a vented sigh as he leaned into his touch while placing his right servo over his left servo before he leaned up and kissed him softly. The Autobot Leader return the kiss for a moment before they pulled away though their lips were just barely touching as Ratchet opened up the Ground Bridge for them.

"I love ya," he whispered.

"As I love you," he whispered back before going to join the others. "Autobots! Roll out!"

He watched as they all transformed and left through the bridge before turning around to help Ratchet.

"Ratch, Strike, I think Bulk's losing his mind," Miko stated as she ran up to them on the plateform this made the two mechs looked at her sadly. "You both already know."

"Miko, we didn't want to frighten you," Ratchet told her. "But, rest assured that Optimus has a plan."

"Optimus isn't Bulk's doctor," the young girl said. "I just need to know that when he down spiting out that formula he'll go back to being regular old Bulkhead...right?"

The two either looked down or away from her making the young Japanese teen to close her eyes to keep from crying.

...My Line...

Solareclipse stood behind Optimus with the rest of the team as Megatron and a group of 'Cons appeared.

"Optimus," Megatron said in away of greeting once they all transformed. "You're certainly not the Autobot that I expected to find here." The Prime narrowed his optics. "Let me guess...you rigged a transponder to radiate the frequency of the data I seek?"

"Megatron," the Prime spoke up not at all answering his question as he walked forward. "I have a proposal."

"I'm...listening."

"Surrender the cylinder. And I will return it to you fully restored."

"This trinket right here?" Megatron asked as he held it up. "And pray tell. What trifles did it hold that you are so anxious to give away?"

"Accept my terms and you'll find out," the red and blue mech growled.

...My Line...

"Do you remember the time that you watched as Wheeljack blew up the Decepticon Heat Exchanger?" Miko asked Bulkhead as Bladestrike watched.

"Who?"

"Wheeljack," Miko answered as she pulled out her phone and showed the picture to him. "Your best bud...besides me of course." He just looked at the picture. "Oohhh...do you even know, who I am?"

"Of course," he answered. "You're..."

However, she never found out if he remembered as he went back to the formula.

"Keep it coming Bulkhead," Bladestrike informed as he took of the plates not noticing Miko open the ground bridge and then grab the mop.

"You want to finish your formula don't you?" she asked as she stood in front of the ground bridge.

Bladestrike turned around to go back towards the two in time to see Miko and Bulkhead leaving through the ground bridge.

"'EY!" he yelled as he rushed for them. "WAIT!" He didn't make it as the bridge closed. "Scrap." He turned towards Ratchet. "RATCHET! Weh 'ave a problem!"

...My Line...

"Do you accept my a proposal?" Optimus asked Megatron.

"Give me a moment," Megatron sneered at him before he disappeared into the mass of vehicons.

Solareclipse narrowed her optics at him wishing that her Sister was there with her as he was better at using Legilimency than she is, but that still didn't mean that she doesn't have a bad feeling about it all.

"Prime, I 'ave got a bad feelin' about dis," she whispered to him.

"Do you know what he's thinking?"

"Nah," she answered. "Gesshoku 'as always bin bett'ah at usin' Legilimency dan I 'ave." She looked at the 'Cons. "Besides I am not sure dat I cin use mah magic in dis form or not."

"I understand," the Prime sighed.

"Optimus," Megatron spoke up as he turned towards them. "Upon careful consideration...if you want the cylinder...you'll have to take it." All the Cybertronians engaged in a battle with the Autobots coming out on top. "Well, in that case..." They all watched in shock as he crushed the cylinder. "No one gets it."

They all watched as he transformed and took off, however, before any of them to move the com. link went off.

" _Optimus_ ," Ratchet called. " _Bulkhead and Miko have left the base. I have their ground bridge coordinates_."

"Bridge us back immediately!" Optimus ordered.

Ironhide and Solareclipse shared a look with each other in worry before they all darted through the bridge.

...My Line...

The two 'cons turned around when the sound of a bridge opening was heard to see the Autobots all jump out.

"Or peel out of here," Knockout told Breakdown.

The two of them then ran off leaving the 'bots, who all turned towards a crying Miko.

...My Line...

They were all standing around Bulkhead as Bladestrike stood next to the Prime, who held his servo in his own, as they looked at Ratchet run a third scan.

"The data has been completely expelled," Ratchet said as he turned around to face them. "But, Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive."

"I guess that the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it," Miko sighed. "Heaven-ward. Lost to the stars." The monochrome mech looked away form the softly crying human. "It's my fault that you guys will never know the rest of the formula..." The Elite Guard looked up at his mechfriend. "And it's my fault that Bulkhead's gone..."

"Miko," Optimus rumbled softly. "Your quick thinking has prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands."

"If anyone would've backed that play," Arcee stated with a shaky voice. "It's Bulkhead."

"It's simply too early to know the extent of his condition," Ratchet added to the surprise of Ironhide, Solareclipse, and Bladestrike, softly. "Something as small as a familiar sight or small, perhaps even a sound, could trigger Bulkhead's awakening."

Miko perked up at that making the once human femme to smile before she helped the dark haired human female with her amp. They all watched as the young girl hooked it all up, turned it up high as she could get it, and then she strum a single cord with it echoing through the base. They all looked at the wrecker on the berth and for a bit nothing happened before familiar neon blue onlined with a groan.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

Solareclipse giggled as said Autobot sat up making sounds and playing an air guitar to her amusement.

"I love that song," Bulkhead cheered before he looked over at his human friend. "Miko?"

The two smiled at each other.


	14. 13: Stronger, Faster!

_**Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"More energon on the move," Arcee said as they walked into the control and over to the computers when the alarm went off.

"Again," Bulkhead groaned.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern," Optimus stated. "The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine. Autobots-"

"Optimus," Ratchet called as he walked over hesitantly. "If one of you comes back wounded this time - well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood," the Prime nodded. "Activate the ground bridge." The medic did as he was told. "Autobots, roll out!"

Gesshoku, who was at the base this time, watched as her guardian and Sister left with the rest of the team. She knew that Prowl, Ironhide, and Jazz were out scouting for energon encase they couldn't take a mine from the Decepticons.

"Sometimes, I wish I could do more," Ratchet vented.

The lavender tinted dark haired adult looked at him sadly before she went to do her college homework unaware that the medic was going to do something stupid.

...My Line...

"Ratchet!" Raf called out as Gesshoku walked back into the room. "Ratchet! Wake up!"

"How is it that such small beings can be so loud?" the medic asked with a groan as he stood up after Raf climbed off him.

"Ratchet, are ya alright?" Gesshoku asked him looking worried.

"Are you hurt?" Raf asked next. "You fell."

"I'm fine," Ratchet answered as he checked his arm. "I'm..." He than checked his wrist where his scans of all the 'bots' vitals were kept. "More than fine. Ha! Energy efficiency is up 30%!? Motor function optimal." He cackled before looking at Raf, who was back on the ground. "Any word from the others?"

...My Line...

The Autobot team of 6 chased after two familiar Decepticons.

"Knockout, why don't we bridge out of here?" Breakdown asked. "This cube is putting some serious drag on me."

"The more we give the Autobots the run around the more fuel they waste," Knockout started to explain. "And we win the energon race." He than noticed something. "Besides here comes air support."

The 'Cons' air support opened fire making the 6 of them to swerve the missiles as Arcee and Solareclipse pulled away from the other 4 while the missiles hit the sides of the gorge causing rocks to fall into their paths with the two 'Cons getting through. The two femmes both managed to get over the rock fall before giving chase once again as the other four skidded to a stop while transforming. They got ready to face the Decepticon Seekers in a fight only for the jets to fly over them heading for the two femmes.

"Arcee, Solareclipse!" Optimus commed. "Fall back! You're outnumbered!?"

" _We're always outnumbered_ ," Arcee told him. " _We need that energon_!"

"Ratchet," Optimus ordered as he commed the base. "Lock onto Arcee's and Solareclipse's coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge."

...My Line...

"I'm locked on," Ratchet told him. "Arcee, Solareclipse decelerate and prepare to return to base."

...My Line...

"Save it Ratchet," Arcee stated. "We're too close."

They noticed the 'Con Seekers from their side mirrors as they chased Knockout and Breakdown.

...My Line...

"Don't be fools!" Ratchet yelled.

...My Line...

The Decepticons Seekers opened fire on the two femmes, who swerved to avoid them, but they were still hit which forced them to transform into their dipedal modes.

...My Line...

He watched their signals flashed.

"Their hurt," Ratchet mumbled before he than turned to Raf and Gesshoku. "Man the ground bridge."

"Ratchet, please brin' Nisshoku back safely?" the lavender tinted dark haired college student asked him softly.

The medic looked at her before his face soften knowing that she was only worried about her Sister.

"Of course, Gesshoku," he agreed before turning around, transforming on the fly, and going through the bridge.

...My Line...

Both Arcee and Solareclipse sat up as the Seekers all transformed and surrounded them. They all walked up to the two femmes where one of them aimed his blaster at the blue femme while another went to grab the black and pink femme. However, the Seekers and the femmes surprised a ground bridge appeared in the sky and Ratchet came out of it while transforming before he landed on top of the one about to shoot Arcee. The two femmes could only stare in dumb found surprise and awe as they watched though they had shared a look before going back to watching Ratchet.

"Is dat really Ratchet?" Solareclipse asked Arcee.

"I think so," the blue femme answered though she sounded unsure just as the other Autobots showed up opening fire at Knockout and Breakdown.

Once the two 'Cons took off, the others walked up to the two femmes where Bumblebee helped Arcee to stand while Bladestrike did the same for Solareclipse. They all looked over at Ratchet, who placed a ped on a dead Decepticon, before one that was still alive and/or awake tried to sneak up on him only to have him knock it out.

"Hoo-ha," he said.

Once again the two femmes shared a look at this before they looked back at him in shock while Optimus contacted Raf and Gesshoku for a Ground Bridge.

...My Line...

"What happened?" Raf asked as he walked up once they through the ground bridge.

"All I saw was the glory aftermath," Bulkhead laughed in answer just as the medic finished. "But, I heard the doc was a one-bot wrecking machine."

The Prime pulled his mechfriend to his side as he watched Ratchet though he noticed that Gesshoku and Solareclipse was eyeing the medic with narrowed eyes and optics.

"Hey there, little fella," Ratchet said as he picked up Raf with one of his servos.

He smiled while he threw Raf up into the air once before putting him back down though Bladestrike could only stared at him in shock.

"Alright," Acree spoke up. "What's your secret?"

"No secret," the medic answered with a shrug before he reached for a green container. "Just a little something I like to call Synthen."

"From the data that Bulkhead transcript?" Arcee asked as she held it in her servos. "I thought the formula was..."

"Incomplete?" Ratchet finished for her as she handed it over to Bumblebee. "Not anymore."

Bumblebee buzzed before Bulkhead took it from him.

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy," Bulkhead stated.

Optimus took the container into his free servo and held it where his mechfriend could see it as well.

"Ratchet," the Prime rumbled. "I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject."

"Optimus," Arcee spoke as she turned to him. "You didn't see him out there. He was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff."

"Or give Ratchet more so that we can take a vacation," Bulkhead laughed as he turned to face the rest of them.

"Well, I agree that results seem promising," Optimus told them all as he walked up to the medic. "But, I recommend that further testing should be confined to machines." The red and blue Prime handed the container back over to Ratchet. "Not Autobots." He glanced over to the Elite Guard before looking back at the white and orange bot. "Outnumbered though we maybe, old friend, but at the present moment we need a warrior in the laboratory more than we need another in the field."

The Autobot Leader turned away as the group all disengaged with each going about their own activities for the day. The monochrome mech walked up to him before they headed for his quarters to get some time alone together.

...My Line...

"What was that?" Arcee asked as Bumblebee, Solareclipse, Prowl, who had returned with his scouting team, and her walked from around the corner when they heard a crash.

"Bulk?!" the black and pink femme called out as she rushed to his side when the noticed that he was on his back against the wall in the hallway.

"You've got competition Bulk," Ratchet told him. "I'm a bit stronger than I use to be." Solareclipse looked up at him in shock and worry. "Also a bit faster!" He than throw a punch at Bumblebee though he stopped it before it could hit the yellow and black mech's face. "Think you take me muscle car?"

{No, thank you} Bee buzzed as he held up his servos in surrounder.

He than walked past them with Bumblebee and Prowl parting on his left while Solareclipse and Arcee where parted on his right.

"Wimp," he chuckled at Bumblebee before he winked at the two femmes. "How's it humming?"

The two femmes looked offended as they watched him leave.

"Did he just..." Arcee tried to say while also having trouble in figuring out what happened.

"Stranger, faster, studlier," Bulkhead said as he rubbed his helm.

"This is not good," Prowl sighed. "I shall inform Prime that this Synthetic Energon is making Ratchet act..."

"Like a Wreck'ah?" Solareclipse asked.

"Yes, like a Wrecker," the SIC agreed with a nod.

They all watched as he left to look for Optimus before heading for the main hanger.

...My Line...

Prowl, Optimus, and Bladestrike had just walked into the hanger where the others were waiting when the alarm went off.

"Looks like the Cons hit another vein," Arcee stated as she turned to face Optimus.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bulkhead protested. "Shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?"

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise," Optimus rumbled.

"But, you may never know if it will acquire additional firepower," Ratchet called out from behind them making them all turned to see the mech was leaning against the wall in a casual stance. "Bumblebee can handle ground bridge duty alongside Gesshoku." The medic than walked towards the ground bridge as Bumblebee buzzed in question while the lavender tinted dark haired adult just blinked. It was down right obvious that he was not allowing no to be an answer. "Now let's go put some hurt on those Decepticons."

...My Line...

The Autobot team charged down a hill with Ratchet in the lead though Bladestrike, Ironhide, and Solareclipse shared a look with each other as they followed. They all watched while running as Ratchet flipped a couple of times over obstacles that he encountered which worried the black and pink femme, the silver, red, blue, and black mech, the black mech, and the two monochrome mechs. It wasn't long before Ratchet finally slowed to a stop behind a rock while the others all stopped behind rocks as well just behind him.

"Aw, the signals weak," Bulkhead informed them. "They may have hit a vein, but they won't find much of an energon plus. Not here."

"I take some comfort in knowing that Megatron is as desperate in finding the stuff as we are," Arcee stated as she looked at Optimus.

"Agreed," Bladestrike and Solareclipse seconded.

"Do you 4 always talk this much during these Missions?" Ratchet asked them.

Solareclipse gaped at him as the medic launched himself over the rock while transforming as he went.

"D-Did he jus'..." she stuttered as her anger was coming to the surface.

"Yup," Ironhide answered her unasked question with a grin.

"He's toast," Solareclipse growled as they all followed him.

"Focus your anger on the Decepticons, Solareclipse," Prowl ordered.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a pout, but he gave her an unimpressed look making to sigh.

"Fine," the black and pink femme sighed.

They all charged down as vehicons opened fire on the speeding ambulance which swerved to avoid the shots. The medic then jumped into the air, transformed into his bipedal mode, and landed on top of a vehicons.

"It's alright," he called. "I'm an emergency vehicle."

After taking care of the 'Con, the white and red mech looked back at the others before he looked when a 'Con Miner ran for it and with a smirked he followed. However, Solareclipse noticed and she wasn't the only one either as both Ironhide and her shared a look with each other.

"Wha' is he doin'?" the black and pink femme asked.

"I have no idea," the black mech answered.

The two went back to fighting the 'Cons and when the last of them fall, they all heard a cry of pain making them to ran fearing it was Ratchet, but what they saw had them in shock. Optimus ran forward with Bladestrike and Solareclipse, who rushed to the 'Con Miner's side to make sure that he was alright, while the Prime grabbed the medic's arm with his sword.

"Ratchet!" the red and blue mech called out as the younger monochrome mech and black and pink femme allowed the miner to leave. "What are you doing?"

"Getting results," Ratchet stated as he turned towards the larger mech.

"And breaking protocol," the Prime told him. "That was a Decepticon miner, servant class, _not_ warrior class."

"Oh?" asked the white and red mech. "And let me guess, I'm _just_ the medic."

'What the frag,' Bladestrike, Ironhide, and Solareclipse thought at the same time as they shared a look.

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted," Optimus informed him. "It is what separates us from the Decepticons."

Ratchet scoffed a laugh while he turned to glare at the Prime.

"Is this really the time for another lecture, Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you? Well, I did. And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of raw Energon right for the taking? I do."

"C'mon, Ratchet," Bulkhead told him as he moved to them. "Calm down -"

"Calm is the last thing we need!" Ratchet yelled at them. "Calm is what lost us Cybertron!" Bladestrike looked at his mechfriend in worry as his form sag in on itself at the medic's words while said mech was pacing in front of them. "The 'Cons have a warship - an army! All this energon scouting; you think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big!?" Solareclipse was now looking at the Prime in worry as she had noticed it as well. "We're squandering our resources, chasing after his crumbs! When we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now - precisely where it hurts!"

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses," Optimus said as he walked to his side. "I will not endanger innocent human lives."

Bladestrike moved to his side and placed a servo on his upper arm.

"Yet, you seem to have no problem endangering ours," Ratchet went on. "Just ask Cliffjumper - oh! I forgot. He couldn't be here today."

"That's it," Arcee roared going to charge Ratchet.

But, before she could reach him, Bulkhead grabbed her arms to hold her in place.

"You know your problem, Optimus?" Ratchet asked with sneer. "For such a big strong bot, your soft. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance - many chance in fact!"

"Dat's goin' ta far, Ratchet," Solareclipse growled as she noticed the Prime sag into himself even more.

"Stay out of this, youngling," the medic ordered.

"No," the femme told him.

"I'm afraid that the Synthetic Energon has impaired your Judgement, old friend," Optimus spoked up to keep the two from fighting. "I am confining you to base, until further notice." He stared the smaller mech down as if he was daring him to defy his words before looking away. "Bumblebee, bridge us back."

Solareclipse glared at the medic while the ground bridge opened up.

"Fine," Ratchet grumbled as he headed towards it.

They watched him walked through the bridge before looking at each other with Bulkhead shrugging while leading the rest of them towards. However, Ratchet came charging back through their end of the bridge, slamming into Bulkhead, and hurling him at Optimus as the medic transformed and speed away before anyone could do anything. The Prime stared after him in shock, his ridges narrowing at the dust cloud trail.

...My Line...

The 6 Cybertronians come through the ground bridge with the blue femme going for the main computer.

"I can't lock onto Ratchet's coordinates," Arcee told him.

"That bogus energon must be scrambling his signal," Bulkhead stated.

"Keep trying," the red and blue mech ordered. "We must find Ratchet before he finds Megatron." Solareclipse looked over at Bladestrike, who noticed her looking at him, before she nodded towards the red and blue mech. The Elite Guard gave small nod in understanding before he walked up to the Prime, grabbed his servo, and pulled away from the others to have a talk. "Bladestrike..."

"Are ya alright, Optimus?" the monochrome mech asked as he turned to face the Autobot Leader.

"I'm fine, sweetspark," the Prime answered him.

"Yeah, I'm goin' ta 'ave ta call bullslag," the Elite Guard told him as he crossed his arms. "If ya were truly fine den Solareclipse an' tha oth'ahs wouldn't 'ave noticed Ratchet's words gitting ta ya."

The larger mech vented a sigh as he knew that his mechfriend was right about that, but he didn't want to bother anybot.

"I know, but..." he trailed off.

"Optimus, love," Bladestrike sighed. "Ya are not a both'ah." He moved closer to the red and blue mech and placed his servos on his chestplates while looking up at him. "Ya maybe our Lead'ah, our Prime, but weh do not expect ya ta be prefect."

"I am sorry, my Spark," the Prime apologized. "It's just not easy."

"I know it's not," the smaller mech stated with a small smile. "But, at least don't keep tings from meh."

"I will try," Optimus promised.

"Dat is all I ask," Bladestrike informed him before he leaned up and place a kiss under the Prime's chin.

"Optimus, Ratchet's signal!" Arcee called out stopping their private talk while pointing at the main computer. "It's back online!"

"Bumblebee!" the Prime called as he looked over at the other mech, who nodded his helm with a buzz, before opening it. "Autobots, roll out!"

They all watched as 5 of the 10 Autobots rushed through the bridge quickly as the other 5 all rushed about to get the medbay sat up.

...My Line...

The group of 5 Autobots came running out of the ground bridge as they started to open fire on them. They ran through the mine attacking the 'Cons as they went until the reached Ratchet where they noticed Knockout leaving quickly when he saw them coming. Solareclipse rushed forward and started to go over the wound that the medic had before looking up at the Prime.

"Weh need ta git 'im back ta base, now," she told him. "An' weh need Gesshoku. She knows more about dis den I do."

"Understood," Optimus nodded before he commed Bumblebee for a ground Bridge. "Arcee, Bulkhead, you two right main here." The bridge opened. "I will have Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide come and help you two with the Energon mine."

"Understood Optimus," the blue femme agreed with a nod.

The red and blue mech than reached down and picked up the white and red mech before Bladestrike, Solareclipse, and him ran through. It wasn't long till the three mentioned mechs joined the other two 'bots in the mines to get started.

...My Line...

Gesshoku, who was waiting at the base for them after Ironhide had picked her up from her classes, sprung into action thanking Primus, Merlin, and Kami that she had the insight to have asked Ratchet about being a medic after the Scraplet problem. They all stood around the med-berth once Ratchet was hooked up to an energon line and monitor to keep track of his vitals waiting for him to wake up. The Elite Guard held his mechfriend's servo in his own just as their medic woke up with a groan and going to sit up.

"Easy, old friend," Optimus ordered as he reached out to rest a gentle servo on his shoulder. "You lost a lot of Energon - good and bad."

"I..." Ratchet panted as he searched Optimus optics frantically. "I didn't intend to hurt anyone, I...I just wanted so badly too..."

"Help us," the Prime finished for him. "We know. But, you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable; our medic, and a most trusted friend." Solareclipse and Gesshoku both smiled as Ratchet relaxed a little at that. "You did lead us to a much needed energon supply." The Prime stepped aside while motioning towards the pile of energon cubes that Bulkhead, Ironhide, and Bumblebee continued to add to. "And for that we all should be grateful."

"The synthetic energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again," Ratchet stated. "On machines, not Autobots."

Optimus nodded his helm in agreement.

"Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained."

The red and blue mech than looked towards the younger monochrome mech, who moved away, and started towards his quarter getting a smile form Ratchet.

"Go, Optimus," the medic told him. "You two need some time alone together."

The Prime nodded as he looked back his friend.

"Thank you, old friend."

They all continued to go about getting more energon while their leader went to find his mechfriend.

...My Line...

"Bladestrike," Optimus called out when he saw the Elite Guard.

The younger mech stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"Optimus?" electric blue optics blinked in surprise.

The azure blue opticed mech gave him a small smile when he came to stop right next to the monochrome mech.

"Can you come with me?" he asked.

"Huh?" Bladestrike asked before nodding. "Yeah."

The two mechs then walked down the hall together towards the Prime's office.

...My Line...

 ** _[A/N: This part of the chapter has sexual content, so if your under the age of 17 or just don't like it than go ahead and stop reading.]_**

Upon entering the red and blue mech's office and having walked over to his desk where said mech sat down in his chair, Bladestrike found himself saddling the Prime's lap while facing him. The younger mech blushed a bright blue at this, but the blush got brighter when he noticed that Optimus' optics were dark with lust and want. The monochrome mech let out a yelp when the Prime pulled him into a kiss, but half way through the kiss, the Elite Guard jumped with a surprised gasp as he felt the other's servo grope his aft.

The Prime used that moment to deepen the kiss by plunging his glossa into Bladestrike's mouth and then pulling the smaller mech's own glossa into a battle for dominants that the red and blue mech won. The Elite Guard let out a soft moan into the kiss as the azure blue opticed mech's servos were exploring his frame and was playing sweet havoc on the transformation seams. The larger mech then pulled away before he lift the monochrome mech onto the edge of his desk to which the other 'bot blinked in surprise at. However, he let out a startled squeak mix with a moan when he felt the Prime's glossa ran over his interface panel making Bladestrike to glance down at him.

"Huh..." he swallowed his oral lubricant as his low cooling fans kicked on. "Optimus, wha'..."

Optimus looked up at him with dark optics.

"I hold off long enough," was the only thing he got from the Prime before the red and blue mech turned his attention back to what he had been doing.

Bladestrike gasped as crackle of pleasurable energy spread though his frame when the azure blue opticed mech glossa once again ran over his interface panel. And it was after a few sensual licks the Elite Guard's panel opened to reveal his hot and moist valve that Optimus took advantage of by plunging his glossa as deep as it would go which got another squeak from the smaller mech that soon turned into a moan. The Prime kept plunging his glossa into the other mech's valve while also he started to play with Bladestrike's anterior node.

"Ah, oh Primus!" the younger mech cried out in shock. "Optimus."

The Prime pulled back though he still kept playing the anterior node before inserting a blunt tipped digit into the valve making the Elite Guard to arch his back as he gripped the edge of the desk. The azure blue opticed mech got to work on getting him even wetter than he already was before he slid another digit in next to the first. The smaller mech, however, wasn't use to the stretch at all tensed up when Optimus had inserted a second digit into him.

"Relax, Bladestrike," the red and blue mech smoothed him as he continued to work in stretching the other's valve by scissoring his two digits.

The Elite Guard took in a deep breath before letting it out as he relaxed which allowed the Prime to move his digits deeper easier resulting in the monochrome mech that leaned back a bit as he moaned a bit louder.

"Oh, Primus!"

The Prime stood up from his chair and turned his attention to the Elite Guard's neck where he went back to giving it kisses, nips, sucks and added licks to it as he added a third digit into the tight valve. Bladestrike stiffen once again with a slight whimper as he felt the slight pain from being stretch which was making him worry about the other mech being able to fit.

"It's alright, Bladestrike," said mech cooed as he nuzzled his faceplates. "Just relax your frame."

The electric blue opticed mech forced his body to relax, but when the red and blue mech hit a sensitive bundle of nodes deep inside of his frame, the smaller 'bot saw white and let out a loud mewl. The Autobot Leader smirked as he continued his double simulation with his digits and the twitch and pinching of the anterior node making the Elite Guard to grab onto his shoulders to center himself from the simulation. Bladestrike could even feel the lubricant pool under his aft as he tilted his helm a bit more to give the red and blue mech more access to his neck while he moaned and mewled.

"Oh Primus," Bladestrike moaned as his high cooling fans kicked on. "I'm goin'...I'm goin' ta ov'ahload."

The Elite Guard felt the tightening in his tanks as the Prime continued on as if he didn't hear him and it wasn't till the monochrome mech arched his back as his vocalizations turned to static in overload. The Prime moved back from him noticing that the small mech's optics were closed as he panted while his cooling fans were trying to cool off his frame. So, the Prime brought his right servo up to his face first and licked off the blue transparent lubricant from them both. Once he got his intake under control, Bladestrike opened his optics and looked at his mechfriend, who pulled him into a kiss, where he could taste himself on the other's glossa before they pulled back.

"Do you think you can continue?" the Prime asked as he nuzzled the other mech's helm.

"Yes," was the soft answer he got.

At that the Prime's own interface opened allowing his girth out before he sat back down in his chair while the smaller mech got down from the desk. Bladestrike swallowed nervously at the large length before he got onto his knees in front of the red and blue mech where he gave the spike in front of him a tensival lick which earned him a gasp. The monochrome mech then took the tip into his mouth while he wrap his right servo around the base before he gave a strong suck and licked the slit which pulled a moan like gasp from the larger mech. The smaller mech using that as encouragement took as much as he could without gagging before he started to bob his helm up and down on the spike while sucking hard and with bob up he flicked his glossa over the slit. The Prime had by now closed his optics and sat back while letting out small gasps and moans as Bladestrike gave him oral though every now and then the monochrome mech would release his spike only to run his glossa along the sides and underneath it before retaking it into his mouth again.

"Bladestrike, keep this up and I'll overload," the red and blue mech groaned as he felt the all too familiar to him by now tightening of his tanks.

 ** _[A/N: Keep in mind that Prime is still very much a mech no matter his title nor rank and thus even he has needs that can not be ignored.]_**

The Elite Guard released the spike from his mouth with a pop before giving it one last lick on the slit which got a straggled moan from the Prime. The smaller mech moved to stand up, but soon found himself back on the edge of the Prime's desk again which had him blinking in confusion. The azure blue opticed 'bot pulled him into a kiss before he than gently started to stretch him out for a second time as he drew Bladestrike' glossa into a play fight while swallowing his mewlies and moans.

"Oh, Primus!" the Elite Guard moaned as pulled away from the kiss while the Prime rubbed at that sensitive bundle of nodes that was deep inside of his frame that has the smaller mech seeing white and letting out a louder moans. "Optimus, please, I need, I… please."

"What do you need, Bladestrike?" the red and blue mech asked making the monochrome mech's faceplates grew hotter than before. "Well? There's no need to be embarrassed."

The Elite Guard arched his backstruts while he writhed as the Prime continued his ministrations.

"Optimus, please, I need yar spike...please," he moaned.

Removing his digits from within him, the Autobot Leader than gently pushed him onto his back before lined his spike up with his mechfriend's valve while wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Keep your frame relax, Sweetspark," said the red and blue mech as he carefully entered his spike into the monochrome mech's valve.

Bladestrike tensed up at the intrusion of the big girth seeing as he had never interfaced with anybot no matter if he was the one doing the spiking or not. Optimus' rubbed soothing circles on his hips as he eased his spike into the electric blue opticed mech's valve before leaning down and kissed the Elite Guard to distract him from the pain. It almost worked till the girth was completely sheathed into the valve braking through Bladestrike's seal which made electric blue optics to snap open while he let out a cry into the kiss. The red and blue mech pulled away to look at his mechfriend's faceplate to see that his optics was clinch in pain with coolant gathering.

"Are you alright?" the Prime asked as he bent down once again to nuzzle his helm.

The Elite Guard unclinched his optics and turned them to where he could look at the azure blue optic mech.

"Yeah," he answered. "Jus' give meh a few nano-kilks (seconds) seein' as I...um..."

"This is your first time ever interfacing, huh?" the red and blue mech asked as he gently rubbed his servos up and down the Elite Guard's sides while still nuzzling his helm.

"Yes," Bladestrike answered embarrassingly.

"There's no need to be embarrass," Optimus told him softly as he looked into his optics. "I am honored to be your first."

The smaller mech gave a small shy smile at that before pulling the Prime down for a kiss as he adjusted to the Autobot Leader's size. After a while, Bladestrike ground his hips into Optimus' own hips getting a groan of pleasure from him.

"Ya cin move," the Praxusian informed him before the red and blue 'bot started a gentle and slow paced thrust to allow the smaller mech to get use to his size and it was after a few kilks (Moments) of the red and blue mech's slow pace thrusts into him that he started to moan. "So good, Optimus…."

"So tight," the Prime panted as he tried to hold onto his control while he picked up the pace slightly.

The Elite Guard monochrome mech threw his helm back with a pained moan as he arched his backstrut. The Prime continued slightly fast pace thrust though he didn't go, too, fast or hard no matter how much he wanted to, what with Bladestrike being so wet, so hot, that it took all of his control to not drive into the smaller mech's valve until he could hardly walk.

"Oh, Primus," the monochrome mech moaned as the pain numbed into pleasure charge with each thrust. "Please, go hard'ah?" Optimus pulled almost all the way out before plowing right back in with enough force that it jolted the smaller mech's frame. "Oh, yes...yes, jus' like dat." This caused the Prime to smirk as he sat a slow sharp thrust. "Feels so good,"

"So tight," the matrix bearer gasped as the valve walls' squeeze his spike with each thrust. "So beautiful."

Bladestrike let out a gasp of pleasure and shock as his optics meet the Prime's own before a sharp thrust hit a certain familiar sensitive bundle of nodes to which got a louder moan from the monochrome mech.

"Oh, yes," he mewled. "Right dere." The Autobot Commander gave a slightly more deeper thrust as he picked up the pace just a bit more. "Do it again!"

The Prime made sure to angle his thrust at that spot that had the smaller mech seeing stars for a while before Optimus than gave growl. Bladestrike let out a gasp of shock when he found himself once again setting in his Prime's lap while the red and blue mech's spike still inside him this new position had the monochrome mech giving his mech friend a confused look.

"We're going to try a different position," the Prime informed him.

The smaller mech blushed as he knew what that moment, but at the moment he didn't really care as the Prime lifted him up before pushing him back down on the red and blue mech's spike. That gave him an idea of what his mechfriend wanted and so Bladestrike placed his servos on the Prime's shoulders for better leverage before he started to ride Optimus' spike.

"Oh, feels so good," he mewled as the new position had the Autobot Leader's spike was hitting Bladestrike's gestation chamber with each downward thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to kick onto the maximum. "So...so deep." The two of them wasn't sure how much longer that they were going to last as the Elite Guard started to pick up his pace more. "Oh, Prime!" The Prime started to meet Bladestrike's downward movement with an upper thrust. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them where now moving with all the horsepower that their engines have. "Optimus...I'm goin'...I'm goin' ta ov'ahload."

"Some here," the Prime panted.

"OPTIMUS!" the monochrome mech cried out as he threw his helm back just before his vocalizations turned static as he almost convulsed in his overload while he gashed lubricant.

It was too much for Optimus as the smaller 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that the Prime allowed himself to overload within his mechfriend filling the other's gestation chamber with transfluids. Bladestrike laid his helm on his Prime's chestplates as both of them panted while their cooling fans worked over time to cool their frames down from their activity.

"Sorry," the Prime vented a sigh.

"Hmm?" the monochrome mech asked tiredly.

"I didn't mean to overload inside of you," Optimus informed him.

Bladestrike looked up at him with a smile.

"I don't mind," he told his lover and Prime. "So, dere is nothin' fer ya ta apologize fer."

"Bladestrike?" the Prime asked as he looked at his mechfriend.

All the monochrome mech did was smile again at him before placing a kiss in the middle of the red and blue mech's chestplates and then laying his helm against it as he allowed recharge to claim him.


	15. 14: One Shall Stand and One Shall Fell!

**_14: One Shall Fall and One Shall Rise!_**

 _ **Uzumaki Suiren: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Autobot Elite Guard Bladestrike is the middle Creation of the Autobot's Second and Third-in-Commands, Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide, the Weapon Specialists for the Autobots, both of whom have been hiding on Earth for three years under the disguise of a Police Officer named Scott Mutou and a truck driver named Ron Hide, and acting as the Autobot guardians for twins Sisters in Dallas, Texas in the Rockwell county. It is while they are living with the twins and their Mother that they learns that there are different humans with abilities that they call magic. When Bladestrike, Ironhide, and their charges move to Jasper, Nevada, they are unaware of the team of Autobots, who are under the Command of Optimus Prime, being not that far from them, but they do remain unaware for 2 months until they have a run in with four Decepticons and an Autobot femme. Not long after, Bladestrike ends joining Team Prime as the Saboteur and Enforcer with Ironhide taking back his place as the Weapon Specialist though slowly the Saboteur and Enforcer starts to fall in love with his Prime.**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"And it was written in the covenant of Primus, that when the 47 Spheres align, a perpetual conflict with culminate, upon a world forged from chaos," Optimus read as they all stood at the main computer a week later. "The weak shall perish in a shadow of a rising Darkness."

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee asked sarcastically

"It goes without saying," Ratchet interjected before anything else was said. "It is a doom prophecy after all."

"I hate self fulling prophecies," Solareclipse spoke up from next to Ironhide in the back.

Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Prowl, and Jazz all looked over at her with raised optic ridges.

"I say it's a load of hooey," Bulkhead laughed.

"Yeah," the black and pink femme said sarcastically. "Try sayin' dat aft'ah ya had ta deal wit' tha one about a Dark Lord an' a Maternal Cousin on yar Grandcarrier's side." The two Sisters shared a look at that. "An' let's see if ya still say dat, Bulk."

"Anyways, I have always thought that the ancients were referring to our planet," Ratchet stated as he ignored what the taller femme said. "But, being that Cybertron has been dark for eons."

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here..." Optimus finally spoke up again.

"Hold it!" Gesshoku called out as she gave the Prime a look of disbelief on her face. "Ya 'ave known about dese superstitions an' never once spoke o' 'em before..."

"Why all the ominous rumbling now?" Arcee asked.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us," the Prime answered.

"And it would seem it's end point is Earth," Ratchet finished for him.

"Scrap."

"Uh...crazy coincidence, right?" Bulkhead asked with a nervous chuckle.

"How long are we talking?" Arcee asked looking serious now.

"A few days," Ratchet turned to her. "At most."

"However unsettling this revelation maybe, I am more concerned worth those, who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone."

"Jus' wha' weh need," the twins groaned. "A delusional Megatron."

Ratchet let out a snort at that.

"Agreed," he seconded.

...My Line...

"Pass," Jack told Raf as the three humans and two hybrids were looking on a website of alien sightings. "Na uh, kid in costume." The twins rolled their eyes at that. "Balloon, nope." It was than that they came to a picture of Bumblebee and Solareclipse. "Uh, hold. Camera sure loves Bee and Solar."

"What can you do?" Miko asked with a laugh as she fall back into the couch. "When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait."

"Wha' in tha pit?" Nisshoku asked as she stared at it in shock. "I was usin' a notice-meh-not charm. So, how in Primus an' Merlin's name did dey git a picture o' meh?"

"No idea," Gesshoku answered. "Maybe it was anoth'ah Magical."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Wait," Ratchet called as he looked up from his more recent project. "Is that Bumblebee and Solareclipse?"

"On a conspiracy website," Raf answered with a nod while turning the screen towards the mech. "Where people post evidence of 'close encounters'. But, we have it under control, Ratchet." He than readjusted his glasses. "We just scrub Bee and Solar...and replace them with..."

The group watched as Raf replaced the picture of Bumblebee and Solareclipse with a cat in a spacesuit.

" _Marscat says: Take me to your feeder_."

Than to their all of their surprised Ratchet laughed making those there to gawk at him.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked the others while the medic turned away from them embarrassed.

The Elite Guard cackled from where he was as Jack turned to Optimus with a smile.

"Hey, Optimus," Jack called out to him as the monochrome mech walked up to the red and blue mech. "You...wanna see something funny?"

"No," was the Prime's quick answer though he glances at his mechfriend quickly when he took his servo into his own.

"Don't take it personally," Arcee told them as she walked up with Bulkhead. "Prime's are built that way."

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool," Bulkhead rumbled.

"While Optimus keeps his emotions in check unless it comes to Bladestrike," Ratchet stated. "I've known him far longer than any of you have, and he was different before he was made a Prime."

Said mech placed his free servo on Optimus' chest when he felt him straighten.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked as he looked over at the two mates.

"On Cybertron, on isn't _born_ inta greatness," the Elite Guard answered. "Dey must _earn_ it."

"So, different how?" Miko asked. "We talking, party-animal?"

The Prime's lover let out a snort of amusement at that.

"No, no," Ratchet answered her. "Optimus was more like..." He paused to think for a moment before looking at the older human boy and older Mutou. "Jack and Gesshoku."

"Nani (What)?" the lavender tinted dark haired girl asked in shock. "I 'ave a nasty temp'ah dat at times I cin't control."

"What?" the said human boy asked just as shocked. "I'm nothing like Opti-"

" _Prime_!" they all heard Fowler call. " _Those tech heights my departments been tracking; we figured it was MECH on account of the stealth tactics_." The Prime shared a look with the Elite Guard before looking back at the screen. " _Until moments ago when security cameras at Pennington's edge particle collider captured this_."

"Soundwave," Jack breathed when Optimus had enhanced the two picture.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat," Miko offered.

" _The 'Con without a face made off with thee cutting edge conductor_ ," Fowler told them. " _Here's a punch list of everything we've confirmed stolen to date_."

"Plasma conductor, Neutron shield, Tesseract?" Ratchet read the list off from beside the Prime. "There's only one thing missing if they are tempting to build another Space Bridge."

"And that would be?" Miko asked.

"An ample power source," was the answer Ratchet gave her.

The two lovers shared a look with each other as they both felt the other's worry.

...My Line...

" _Prime_ ," Fowler called out again as the sun was raising. " _The 'Con's really stepped in it this time. They hit a US military lab. Our unit boys will hold them off until your team shows_."

"Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron's desperation has reached it's zenith," Optimus told him. "And you know that I can't condone a signal human casualty." They watched as Fowler let out a sigh before giving the order to evacuate the lab before the Prime turned around. "Ratchet activate the ground bridge." Bladestrike, Solareclipse, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus transformed down as the medic opened up the ground bridge. "Autobots! Roll Out!"

The group of five Autobots speed through the ground bridge before Bumblebee and Raf left to go racing.

...My Line...

The group of 'Cons turned when they heard a ground bridge opening to see five Autobots running through before they opened fire on him. Working as a team the Autobots managed to defeat the 'Cons even though the fliers and joined in the fire fight, but the 5 Autobots looked up at the sky when the sounds of jets reached their audials. They all glared when Megatron transformed just a few feet off the ground before landing and looking at them.

"Optimus."

"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy into fruition," the Prime told them.

"Why leave matters to fate?" the Decepticon Leader asked. "When one can forged ones own destiny." He then looked over their shoulders and grin evilly. "Ah, speaking of fate."

The five Autobots turned around to see Bumblebee walking up to them caring Raf, who wasn't looking good.

"Raf," Arcee gasped as she moved over to the yellow and black mech where she gently took the young human boy from him. "He's breathing." A look of sadness in her optics. "Barely."

"WHA' DID YA DO, YA DAMN 'CON?!" Solareclipse yelled in question as she spun around to face him with a death glare.

"Ah uh, it would seem that I swatted a Bee and squashed a bug," Megatron said in amusement.

"WHY YA..." Solareclipse growled as Bumblebee buzz.

They both activated their weapons and moved to attack Megatron only for Bulkhead to grab the Autobot Scout while Optimus held out his servo to stop the black and pink femme.

"Bee, Solar, no!" Bulkhead shouted.

The Prime looked at Megatron with a glare in place while the 'Con laughed.

"Ratchet," the red and blue mech commed. "Bridge us back now!"

...My Line...

"We must have an Autobot down," he mumbled to himself as he opened the bridge.

...My Line...

"Arcee, Bladestrike," the Prime spoked up when the ground bridge opened up behind them. "Attend to Rafael and Bumblebee."

The three 'bots walked through the bridge while Solareclipse and Bulkhead aimed their weapons on Megatron. However, once he turned round as the Nemesis approached, the three Autobots used that moment to sneak towards the ship out of sight of the 'Con Leader.

...My Line...

Gesshoku, the two humans kids, and Ratchet didn't have to wait long till they saw Bumblebee and Arcee come through with Raf, who didn't look good, being held by the blue femme.

"RAF!" Jack and Gesshoku yelled.

"No!" Miko's voice joined them.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked he moved over to them.

"Megatron," Arcee growled in answer as she looked at him.

"Quickly into my laboratory," Ratchet ordered them.

...My Line...

The three Autobot climbed up the wings of the ship as it left the military base.

...My Line...

"Rafael isn't responding," Ratchet informed them as he grabbed different things. "We must run a diagnostics of his assemblage...eh vital statistics." Gesshoku looked at Raf with a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh, my tools...they're all wrong."

{No} Bumblebee buzzed.

"Jack, call yar Moth'ah," Gesshoku ordered making the human boy to nod. "Ratchet..."

"His Mother maybe a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of Energon on the human body?" Ratchet asked her.

"Wh..." Jack started.

"Do ya know anyting about tha human body?" Gesshoku snapped back.

Ratchet looked at her in shock as Jack continued what was he told.

"Mom, it's urgent," he said into the phone.

"Now, Ratchet, run a scan fer Dark Energon," the lavender tinted dark haired adult continued.

{What?} Bumblebee buzzed in shock.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

Cyan eyes glanced up to the ceiling as if to ask Primus for patience before the owner looked at the three 'bots.

"'Cause it was _MEGATRON_ , who blasted Bumblebee," Gesshoku informed them while putting emphasis on the 'Con's name. "He's tha only 'Con stupid 'nough ta keep ingestin' Dark Energon."

The three Autobots stared at her in shock while Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl returned from a patrol run.

"Why didn't I think of that?" the medic asked himself with a groan before he glanced at the young human male. "'The weak will perish.' Be strong, Rafael."

"What happened?" Ironhide asked.

"Megatron," Bladestrike answered.

"It's always him isn't it?" the Weapon Specialist asked.

Bumblebee started to explain what happened in more detail as Gesshoku was using her wand to run scans of her own while Ratchet used his scanners. It wasn't long till June pulled into the base from the ground bridge.

"Mom, thank..." Jack started to say as he ran over to her.

"Grab my bag!" June ordered as she got out of her car before running over to Raf.

"Measuring the extent of the abortion should determine the proper course of treatment," Ratchet stated as June was checking the young boy over.

"Weh need regular Energon," Gesshoku informed them all. "Tis tha only way ta combat Dark Energon." They all stared at her in shock. "Yeah. I studied wha' I could. Tank ya very much."

"If I don't get this boy stabilized now, he will not leave this table alive," June snapped at the two though her attention was mainly on Ratchet. "Do you understand me?"

Ratchet stepped while the lavender tinted dark haired female glared at the woman which only made Bumblebee even angrier as he buzzed and then punched the wall.

"Bee, listen," Arcee told him as she pushed the scout up against the wall. "You think I don't know how it feels to watch a partner...harmed? Revenge won't help Raf right now."

The two of them looked over at Raf while Gesshoku was fuming at the fact that June wasn't listening.

...My Line...

The three Autobots managed to find the power supply and attacked the 'Cons guarding it. When the last 'Con fall, Optimus raised his servo to his coms.

"Ratchet, how is Rafael?" he asked.

::It is too soon to know:: Ratchet answered.

"He's in good hands," the Prime told him.

::Not mine, Optimus:: Ratchet informed him. ::Curse my Cybertronian pride. We've accepted these humans into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine::

"Pull yourself together, old friend," Optimus stated. "Rafael needs you."

::And I have grown to need him:: vented Ratchet.

"Lock onto my coordinates and active the ground bridge," Optimus ordered before he turned to Bulkhead, who was carrying the power source on his back, as Solareclipse helped him.

"Ready," Bulkhead told him as the bridge opened.

"Bulkhead, Solareclipse, return to base," he told them. "There is something that I must do."

"What serious?" Bulkhead asked as the black and pink femme stared at the Prime in shock.

"I have been foolish to not see what history has proven over and over again," the red and blue mech answered as he turned away from them.

"Now he gits it," Solareclipse mumbled under her breath.

"That Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways," he told them. "If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict then I must not let any more darkness fall upon this or any other planet." The two blinked at him. "Megatron must be destroyed."

Solareclipse gaped at him in shock before she vented a sigh.

"Alright, we'll go back, but ya bett'ah come back alive Prime or else," she told him with narrowed optics. "Cause I don't tink anyone or bot will be able ta look Bladestrike in tha optics if ya end up offline."

The Prime nodded his helm before the two Autobots ran through the bridge back to base.

...My Line...

The bots all stood around the bed that held Raf's still body where June was rushing frantically though Gesshoku stood away from looking ticked off which worried her sister, who was back in her human form.

"Jack, help me get Raf to the car," June told him. "He's going to the emergency room."

"Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting him," Ratchet told her. "Not without a decade of study."

"I don't have time to argue," June stated.

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but this is a human," Ratchet said. "I'm not getting any readings."

"Well, it was Megatron, who shot at 'em," Nisshoku stated. "So, it could be Dark Energon."

"DAT IS WHA' I 'AVE BIN TRYIN' TA TELL 'EM!" Gesshoku shouted. "BUT, DO DEY LISTEN? NO!"

"Whoa, whoa," the pink tinted dark haired Mutou said. "My Sist'ah has told ya dat it's Dark Energon, but ya didn't listen ta 'er?"

"Huh, maybe..."

"WHA' IS WRONG WIT' YA, BOTS!?" Nisshoku exploded on them.

They all couldn't look at the angry Mutou Twins especially Ratchet, who started to run the scanner over his body again.

"If Dark Energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it and fast, the only possible way I know," Ratchet vented before he than grabbed an empty cylinder. "I need Energon."

"Wait, you said Energon was devastating to humans," June told him.

"Under normal circumstances, quite," Ratchet replied. "But, I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it head on."

"Den use mine or mah Sist'ahs," Nisshoku stated as they walked up to him. "Weh do aft'ah all 'ave both Energon an' human blood runnin' through our veins."

"Whoa!" June yelled in shock. "How is that possible.

"It's possible 'cause Nisshoku an' I are Half Cybertronian, Miss Darby," Gesshoku answered. "Our Fath'ah is o' Cybertronian birth while our Moth'ah is human."

"I still don't..." the dark haired woman started only to stop when in Nisshoku place was a black and pink Autobot.

"Ratchet," the 22-year-old's voice came from the femme to the older human woman's shock.

She held out a second cylinder to him with what looked like a violet liquid.

"I could have..."

"I know," Solareclipse interrupted him. "But, use dat ta git Energon dat's not tinted by human blood encase mah own doesn't work."

"Good idea," the medic nodded his helm as Bee offered up his own Energon to which the white and red mech took it before he placed the cylinder with the violet liquid where he needed it. "I need him over here now!"

June and Jack both ran the bed into the large medical pod before getting out leaving only Raf inside. Ratchet quickly activated it and it glowed brightly making everyone and bot to shield their eyes and optics as it did before it went down and the pod opened. The three humans, two hybrids, and Bumblebee ran in to see if it worked where June checked him again.

"Pulse rate is stabilizing," June told them as Raf opened his eyes.

"Bee?" he asked.

{Hey} Bumblebee buzzed at him.

They all sighed in relief while Miko hugged Raf.

"Good call, Solareclipse," Jack told him while Ratchet and June shared a look.

"Optimus, we did it," Ratchet said as he then looked around for the Prime.

"Huh, where is bossbot?" Gesshoku asked.

Bulkhead and Solareclipse looked at them all before the green wrecker looked away as the black and pink femme explained what happened while Ratchet looked for Optimus signal.

"Bulkhead, Solareclipse, you two let Optimus face Megatron alone?" Arcee asked with her servos on her hips.

"We didn't have a choice," Bulkhead told her.

"It could be a trap," Ratchet stated. "We need to get a fix on his location." They all stood around him as he finally got it. "I'm locked onto Optimus signals." However, he looked shocked, confused, and worried. "Wait. How is that possible."

"What?" Solareclipse asked.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"We need to get Optimus out of there now!" Ratchet snapped as he turned to face them.

"Ratchet, opened the ground bridge!" Prowl ordered a he than turned to the others. "Solareclipse, Bulkhead, Arcee, and..." He looked over his shoulder at the medic, who did as told. "Ratchet, you four are with me."

"Right," they agreed.

"Roll out!" the older monochrome mech ordered them as the bridge opened.

The five Autobots transformed down and rushed through the ground bridge with Solareclipse in front of Bulkhead as the two where in front of the others.

...My Line...

The black and pink femme was the first one out of the ground bridge landing a roundhouse kick to Megatron's face which sent him flying before landing to the left side of the Prime as Bulkhead was next to hit the 'Cons. Arcee jumped through the ground bridge with Prowl right behind while the taller femme and green mech were giving Megatron a beat down though they froze at what they were seeing in shock. A volcano with Dark Energon erupting from it.

"Quickly," Ratchet told the two as he came through next. "We must pull him through."

The two bots looked at him before they moved to help him as Megatron got the upper hand on Bulkhead, but Solareclipse was using a style of fighting that he had never gone against before and not only that, but she was faster than the others with only the Autobot's Speedster Blur being faster then her with Hotshot just slightly ahead of her.

"Bulk, Solar!" Arcee yelled making the two look over to see them in the ground bridge. "Now! Now!"

The 'bots ran before collapsing into their alt modes and speed towards the bridge with Megatron right behind them. Upon reaching it the two transformed back into bipedal mode and jumped inside just before it closed behind them.

...My Line...

Bladestrike watched as Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Solareclipse came back through with the Autobot Medic and the former wrecker helping the Prime along.

"Optimus," the Elite Guard breathed as he rushed forward to help them looking both worried for and angry at his mechfriend.

The red and blue mech let out a pained groan as he gently cupped his helm with his servos while Solareclipse returned to being Human.

"Easy Optimus," Ratchet told him. "From the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon."

Th Autobot Leader paused and looked over at Raf, who was talking to June.

"I am not the only one," he growled.

With the younger monochrome mech's help they managed to sit him down on a medical berth before Ratchet got to work on repairing his wounds. The mech turned towards Raf with worry in his optics as his mechfriend stood near him.

"Hey," Raf smiled softly.

"He's lucky to be alive," June growled getting a glare from the Elite Guard and the twins.

"So, is Prime," Gesshoku growled.

"Gesshoku..."

"Don't ya start wit' 'er," the lavender tinted dark haired witch's Guardian growled as he placed his servos on his hips. "Ya are in _A LOT_ o' _TROUBLE_ , mist'ah." Arcee, Ratchet, and Jack had a look of amusement on their faces while Miko was cackling along with Bulkhead, Ironhide, and Jazz, Prowl just vented a sigh, and June wasn't sure how to act. "First, ya decided ta face Megatron _ALONE_ which I git...really, I do, but facin' him alone is where I draw tha line an' if dat isn't bad 'nough ya come back injured dat if yar weren't dan I would 'ave smack ya upside tha helm by now. An' lastly, yar allowing 'er..." He pointed at June. "Ta step all ov'ah ya!" He than crossed his arms over his chestplates. "Ya might put up wit' it, but I sure as pit will not." Bladestrike shrugged his shoulders. "Call it bein' around humans ta much fer 3 years, but dat doesn't mean dat eith'ah tha twins or I are going ta allow 'er ta talk ta ya like she has bin." The Elite Guard let out a vented sigh. "Self-sacrificin' glitchhead."

Bumblebee, Miko, Nisshoku, and Bulkhead busted up laughing while Arcee, Gesshoku and Jack couched to hide their own laughs as Ratchet grinned along with June when they all heard the last part that he mumbled.

"I am sorry, my spark," the Prime finally spoke up. "You have ever right to be angry..."

"Damn straight I do," Bladestrike interrupted with a growl.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked as he walked down from the catwalk with Miko and the twins not far behind him.

"A volcano full," Arcee responded while looking at Ratchet.

"The question is: how?" Bulkhead asked.

"No," Ratchet interjected. "The question is: What? As in 'What in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here, on Earth?'"

"The cons killed a unicorn?" Miko asked innocently this had the room freeze as the bots all stared at the Japanese teen with confusion on their faces making the twins to burst out laughing. "A white horse with a horn on its head that prances around all sparkly."

"Uni _cron_ ," Ratchet stated again. "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter we call dark energon. As, legend should have it,"

"So, you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" June asked from her placed next to Raf.

"'Boogeyman?'"

"Make-believe creepy guy, who hides in your closet." Miko elaborated.

"No, Nurse Darby," Ratchet answered. "Unicron is very real. _Was_. That is..." Ratchet vented a sigh. "I do believe he once existed. I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which...Harmed Raf,"

"I've heard enough," she rudely exclaimed the next instant. "Jack, help me get Raf to the car,"

Bumblebee buzzed in protest as Jack scrambling after his mother.

"Mom, I thought he was doing better," he protested.

"Raf needs to be examined by _real_ doctors, and Raf's family needs to know what happened; his _real_ family."

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him, not like _they_ can,"

Optimus moved to rise off the berth, ignoring his mechfriend's protests as he weakly pushed his frame up.

"June," he called as he pushed on the berth, his arms shaking in his weakened state. "It deeply grieves me that I have failed, But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends...or, any human ever again."

Optimus had tried to walk forward while gaining a few unsteady steps watching as June stopped.

"Optimus, they're children," she told him making the twins to glare. "They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. Not their own survival!"

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the earth," Jack tried to reason. "It doesn't do that! This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours."

"You're coming with me, all five of you!" Nurse Darby stared as she even looked at the twins. "And they will not be coming back!"

"I understand."

Miko glared up at him.

"That's it?" she asked making the Prime to look at her. "After all we've been through together? See ya? What about OUR freedom to chose?"

June frowned as she held the door open for Raf, who was getting in.

"That may fly on their planet, but not here on Earth," she answered Miko instead while helping Raf in before turning to the other four. "Get in."

"Do you really expect me to get in a non transforming vehicle?" Miko asked her with some sass.

"Miko, I'm serious."

Miko glared at her. "You're not my mother."

"Miko."

Miko turned back to him.

"And neither are you!"

June than looked at the twins.

"Gesshoku, Nisshoku."

The Mutou Sisters crossed their arms.

"We're 22-years-old June," the oldest informed her.

"So, weh cin make dat choice ourselves," the youngest added.

"Not only dat, but we're half o' 'em!" Gesshoku growled as she pointed at the 'bots.

"An' ta make it simple," Nisshoku said.

"We're stayin' right here," the twins finished at the same time. "An' as Miko has said...yar not our Moth'ah."

June sighed as she turned to Jack.

"Well, I am yours. Let's go, Jack."

Arcee walked up behind Jack, looking down at him.

"She is your mom."

Jack shook his head.

"I'm staying. I'm sorry."

Optimus vented a sigh sadly.

"Ratchet. Activate the ground bridge..."

"No thank you!"

She backed up and drove out of the base while they all watched.

" _Prime, do you copy_?!" they all heard making everyone to turn around to see Fowler's face on the main screen.

Optimus walked closer and vented softly.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler."

" _Been watching the news_?" the Agent asked. " _Mother Nature's got a twitch in her britches_."

"We know about the volcano."

" _And the quakes_?" he asked them. " _Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates. In theory, unrelated, if they hadn't happened_..."

"At the exact same time," Ratchet finished for him.

Miko pointed to the TV they had on the platform where they usually hang out.

"Check it out," she told them. "More good news."

She turned up the volume so everyone could hear.

" _Freak storms unlike any the region has seen_ ," the News reporter was saying. " _Tsunamis threaten the Canadian Coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what next_."

Fowler frowned at them.

" _Don't tell me your 'cons have built a weather machine._ "

"One that powerful?" Ratchet asked. "Highly unlikely."

Optimus looked back at Fowler.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental."

"Bumblebee," Prowl spoke up as he looked at the scout. "Go and get Nurse Darby and Rafael. Quickly!"

{Right} Bumblebee buzzed before he transformed down.

They all than watched as Bumblebee raced out of the base hoping to get to June and Raf on time. By the time that the yellow and black mech returned with them and they all watched as Raf got out and smiled nervously.

"Uh...we're back."

Ratchet smiled down at him.

"And we are glad."

Jack turned and ran to his mother.

"Are you alright?"

June nodded.

"I will be. Jack.."

"Mom, I..."

June smiled, hugging him.

"I know. Me too. But, you're grounded till your 30... 25."

The reporter on the TV began talking again.

" _The world leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency_..."

"Global?"

" _And scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment_."

"What have you learned Prime?" Fowler asked as soon as he walked through the door. "And you better not blow smoke up my..." Fowler paused and turned when he saw June and smiled. "Ah. Miss Darby. What a nice surprise."

June nodded at him with a smirk.

"Special Agent Fowler."

Ratchet turned to him.

"We have learned this. As with the so-called magma from the volcano these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust. From the very center of the Earth's core, in fact."

"Quakes don't start there...Do they?" Fowler asked with a frown.

"No, they do not," the black and pink femme spoke up as the youngest twin went back to her Cybertronian form.

"Quakes 'appen when tha tectonic plates shift an' their edges meet durin' tha shift," Gesshoku went on for her making them all stared at her as if she spoke another language that they didn't understand. "Tis Science 101. **Bakas** (Idiots)."

Ratchet turned to Agent Fowler completely ignoring the oldest of the twins.

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like..." he started to say before pausing as than staring at the readings on his screen for a few seconds before coming to a realization. "By the Allspark! If I convert these data points to audio files..."

Fowler leaned over the railing.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, listen."

They all listened and could hear a spark beat. The Elite Guard shared a look with Optimus in surprise and horror as they both understood what that sound meant.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?"

June turned to the 'bots.

"How is that possible?" she asked looking confused. "A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the earth to pump except-"

"The blood of Unicron," Raf stated as he looked up at them from where he was sitting.

Miko frowned from her spot on the back of the couch.

"Okay, hold on. You mean something's living down there inside our planet?"

Optimus looked at everyone.

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science suggested, but of dark energon."

Ratchet stared at him in worry and horror.

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold."

Fowler motioned to them.

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?"

"That, I am afraid, was not foretold," Optimus answered.

June frowned while crossing her arms.

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?"

Optimus looked down at the floor in thought.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," Optimus told them. "Before the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation...the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled...The balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the 13, the original Primes, who preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of Allsparks. Unicron was never to be heard from again. Until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber 'con left when he dug himself all the way down there," suggested Fowler. "Then we can fill it full of explosives."

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home, but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

Ratchet nodded with full understanding.

"Forming your Earth itself."

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment."

Jack tilted his head.

"Okay, well, what happens when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?"

Miko leaned forward from her spot.

"Yeah does he stretch and kapow! Earth poufs to dust?"

The bots remained silent making June to look up at Optimus.

"You don't know, do you?"

Optimus looked at the screen.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it," he stated. "Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it."

They all stood together after the Autobot Leader left though Bladestrike, Ironhide, and Solareclipse didn't like the fact that he was going alone.

" _Ratchet_ ," he finally called. " _This epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others: Its terrain is rich with ore._ "

"So, what does that tell us?" Fowler asked.

"It follows that the natural metals of your earth would be extensions of Unicron himself." Ratchet answered angrily.

"So, he did have his morning stretch," June called over, moving towards them. "Which is why the quakes happened."

They looked up when an alarm sounded.

"Optimus," Ratchet called. "I'm picking up a swell in Unicron's spark activity."

" _Rest assured, Ratchet. I will proceed with vigilance_."

"Optimus," Ratchet called after a few minutes of silence. "Have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?"

" _Unicron is power incarnate_ ," a low, evil voice shattered through Optimus' open end of the comm. " _And you, one of the three last Primes, shall perish and your offspring along with the one called Lunareclipse will follow_."

"WHAT?!" everyone in the base yelled at the same time.

"Wha' does he mean by offsprin'?" Solareclipse asked.

"An' how in tha pit cin I be a Prime or even a Prime candidate?" Gesshoku asked confused.

"To answer your question, Gesshoku, I have no idea," Ratchet sighed.

"I might know tha answ'ah ta Solareclipse's question," Bladestrike nervously said before a growl from his creators which made them all to look at the two. "Danniluk? Oppiluk?"

"OPTIMUS!" Jazz yelled in anger.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ratchet mumbled as he was quick to check Bladestrike's gestation chamber though it was to soon for any kind of life to be detected before he turned around towards the ground bridge. "We are on our way."

" _Negative_ ," Optimus' order caused them all to stop, and stare at the screen in shock. " _Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants_ me _Ratchet,_ _this fight must be mine alone."_

 _"_ Ya bett'ah not listen ta 'im, Ratchet," the Elite Guard growled.

"I wasn't planning on it," the Autobot Medic Officer told her as he opened up the ground bridge.

Bumblebee, Arcee, Solareclipse, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, and Bulkhead ran through once it was opened before it closed and those still in the base turned back to the screen.

...My Line...

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" a voice with a southern accent yelled just before a group of rocks in the form of Unicorn exploded.

The black and pink femme jumped down pulling out a katana from her back it's pink blade shone in the dime light while it's handle is wrapped in a black colored cloth in a diamond like pattern while the tsube is in the design of a solar eclipse. Her left servo turned into her cannon which she used to open fire on Unicorn's incarnates while she held her katana in her right servo. Upon leading near the Prime, Solareclipse started to cut them down while also blasting them as the others soon joined her.

"Did Ratchet not relay my command?" Optimus asked angrily. "Return to base."

"Re-enforcement will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Primus," Unicorn told them.

"Optimus," Arcee called. "You're Unicron's target."

"Maybe ya should consid'ah returnin' ta base," Solareclipse added.

"These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth," the Prime informed them. "Even our base's shielding would only cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk. I will not bring harm to Gesshoku, Bladestrike, or anyone else."

"Then fall back and let us take the lead," Bulkhead ordered next. "Just this once,"

" _Please_ ," Ratchet was heard begging into the comm. " _Listen to reason. If you do not survive, Optimus, I fear neither will this planet_."

" _Fer one ta learn ta be a lead'ah, one must first learn ta follow_ ," Gesshoku was heard stating.

"Very well," Optimus caved in though his voice was laced with worry.

"Let's move!" Prowl ordered.

Arcee and Solareclipse jumped onto a rock formation first taking out all of the manifestations of Unicorn along the way with the others following. Once they had reached a safe place they all transformed into their vehicle got out into the desert only for a bigger manifestation of the Cybertronian God to appear in front of them.

"Scrap," the black and pink femme cursed as they all pulled to a stop and transformed.

Bumblebee buzzed sounding puzzled.

"No, not Unicron himself," Optimus informed him. "But, another one of his manifestations."

"If we can't beat Unicron, and we can't outrun him," Bulkhead started to say. "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"All we can do," Optimus answered Bulkhead. "Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him, without destroying the very earth upon which we walk."

All of the Autobots attacked him with cannon fire though he sent them flying though Optimus ended up under a pile of rocks.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Solareclipse yelled only for it just blast off a chunk of him. "Fraggin' pit."

"Fool," Unicorn said as he sent her flying to which the black and pink femme cried out as she hit the ground. "I am this world's past, and it's future." He lifted up his foot to step on Optimus. "And as of this moment..."

"No!" Arcee called out desperately.

"All Primes are simply past."

"Optimus..."

A string of blast was heard throughout the canyon which destroyed the manifestation confusion the Autobots and Bumblebee buzzed sounding even more confused than before.

"Wasn't me," Arcee replied.

"Nor me," Bulkhead added.

"Don't look at meh," the hybrid stated as she crossed her arms.

"Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

" _What is it_?" Ratchet was heard asking. " _What happened_?"

"I happened," an all too familiar voice was heard.

They all looked up to see Decepticon Leader, who jumped down from the rocks that had been Unicorn.

"Megatron!?" Bulkhead asked they all fall into fighting stance.

...My Line...

"King Con's there too?" Miko asked.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron," Ratchet stated angrily while throwing his hands to the side.

" _Don't be so sure,_ " Arcee called out softly. " _Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe._ "

Ratchet and the Elite Guard shared a look of confusion and surprised as they thought back to when said 'Con had offlined the Prime.

...My Line...

The gray mech walked up to Optimus, who managed to dig himself out, the other Autobots all had their weapons at the ready when it looked the Head 'Con was going to try to offline the Prime, only to get confused when he offered him servo instead. Megatron helped the Prime up onto his peds instead before walking a few steps away.

"It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter," Megatron stated. "If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark."

"That option remains very much in play," Optimus rumble threateningly as he got into the 'Cons face.

"I would expect nothing less," Megatron agreed as he once again walked away. "However, I have a proposal." He then turned towards them. "Join me in defeating our shared enemy-Unicron, the chaos-bringer _._ "

" _Ha_!" Ratchet laughed next. " _Absurd. Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours_?"

The reasoning hit Optimus.

"Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet,"

"You know me all too well, Optimus."

"You lead an army of cons," Bulkhead protested. "Why come to us?"

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command-the power of a Prime,"

Bulkhead and Solareclipse laughed.

"Then I guess we don't need you."

"On the contrary," Megatron stated. "Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, But I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements." He walked up to the red and blue mech. "Optimus-our past alliances-Autobots, Decepticons-no longer matter, not while Unicron lives."

" _The past will always matter_!"

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon," Optimus said as he ignored Megatron. "How long do you expect us to believe that will last?"

"Only as long as it's mutually beneficial."

"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?"

"I will conquer this earth; my way."

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" Arcee laughed.

"Well, I guess dat one ting weh cin expect from 'im," the black and pink femme stated.

" _Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still aligning with evil_!"

"Do you think you've witnessed the true power of Unicron?" Megatron asked. "Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the bringer of chaos evolves, mutating the earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world."

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?"

"Make no mistake. This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule."

"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the earth; how are we supposed to get there - drive!?"

"There is only one way..." Optimus rumbled.

" _Absolutely not_!" Ratchet yelled. " _Ground bridging into space, or onto moving trains is difficult enough! But plotting a blind jump inside of a sentient being!? Besides, that much exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you! You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has_!"

"Yet another argument for soliciting my guidance," the mech in question rumbled.

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark; the very heart of his darkness."

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?"

"With the matrix of leadership."

...My Line...

Fowler turned to Ratchet.

"What is that?"

"A vessel of pure energy. The collective wisdom of the primes."

Jack looked up at him.

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt? I mean, where's Optimus supposed to find this matrix?"

"Optimus does not need to find it. He carries it within him."

...My Line...

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. The very reason he now seeks to destroy you."

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis."

...My Line...

Miko grabbed onto the railing.

"Hold on. If "everything goes right," Unicron's gonna stay down there?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, can't we siphon him out somehow?"

"He's not in the Earth's Core, Jack," Raf stated as he walked up. "He is the Earth's Core."

Ratchet nodded.

"Rafael is correct. Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been and always must be."

...My Line...

"We got another one!" Bulkhead yelled as another started to form.

"Ratchet, set the ground bridge," Optimus ordered.

"Wait, we're opening a direct bridge into our base with Megatron!" Arcee yelled as the bridge opened.

"And seriously, he's gonna risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead asked.

Megatron laughed.

"Hardly my nature. Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy."

They watched as he jumped into the air, transformed, and started to attack it which drew it's attention to him allowing them to ran through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures," Ratchet told Optimus once they were back at base. "But, bringing Megatron here?"

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf?" June demanded to know. "And around Bladestrike!?"

The Prime meet Ratchet's optics in a silent question.

"To soon to tell, Optimus," the medic informed him.

"Understood," the Prime vented before he looked at the human woman. "He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more."

"What's going to stop the con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked next.

"By ground bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates,"

"Optimus," Jack called out, softer. "What's going to happen to you when all your matrix energy is released?"

"The power within the matrix has not yet been utilized in this particular manner," Optimus said as he turned to face the ground bridge.

"But, you have an idea, don't you?"

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved...I may have no choice, but to proceed...but, you do."

Well, I don't know about humankind, but I'm willing to do it...for Miko."

"For Jack."

"For Solareclipse."

"Fer Gesshoku."

{And Raf.}

"Megatron," Optimus called into his com link. "We are sending transport."

" _You can always be relied upon for listening to reason, Optimus_ ," Megatron was heard saying to him.

Ratchet turned to the humans as the ground bridge opened where he gently pushed Miko down the hallway when they got to the ground floor making her to groan.

"No, fair," Miko pouted. "I've never get to see him." She looked at Ratchet. "Why do I have to hide?"

Ratchet narrowed his optics.

"Because I said so!"

He watched as they walked to hide before all the others stood together and held out their weapons towards the 'Con as he walked through the bridge.

"So," Megatron breathed after stepping foot into the base. "This is where the magic happens. Quaint."

Solareclipse looked over in time see to Raf ran back into the main hanger.

"Raf!"

"Rafael, no!"

Miko, Jack, Gesshoku, and the two adults were quick to follow him as he ran up to Megatron.

"You!"

Megatron saw them and smirked.

"Ah, you're looking much better than the last time we met, little one," the 'Con stated as Arcee was quick to get in between him and the humans before he backed up a tiny bit and looked at Optimus. "Humans...resilient."

Jack and Gesshoku looked down at Raf.

"Come on Raf," the lavender tinted dark haired girl said softly.

"He isn't worth it."

"And you two," the Head Decepticon spoke up while looking at Jack and Gesshoku with a glare. "I never forget a face. Even that of a human and a techno organic."

Both Jack and Gesshoku glared back at him before turning away as Miko glared up at Megatron.

"You double-cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget! NEVER!"

Fowler had to grab her and hauled her away.

"Ratchet," Optimus called as he waved his servo at his former friend before lowering it while still looking at Megatron carefully. "Receive destination coordinates from our guest." All Megatron did was stalk over to Ratchet while Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee followed with their weapons drawn and aimed at him. The Prime than followed after the humans were Jack and Gesshoku were also stalk over to the others as they retreated down the hall. "Gesshoku, Jack." The human and hybrid turned around curiously to see that Optimus was looking over his shoulder to check on his troops before he turned back the the two of them as he knelt down. "Will you two, keep something for me?"

"Sure," Jack answered.

"O' course," Gesshoku agreed with shrug while giving Optimus a smile before the Prime pulled something from his hip where it transforming down to size as he handed it over to them. "Wha' is it?"

Both Jack and Gesshoku grabbed it from his fingertips.

"It is...the key to the ground bridge power supply," he lied making Gesshoku to narrow her eyes as Jack let her hold onto it.

"Woah, shouldn't Ratchet have this?" he asked. "Or even Prowl?"

"Perhaps," he answered as his optics looked away. "But, I've been impressed by how much you two have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you two have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device."

"We won't let you down," Jack told him while smiling as Optimus rose.

The human boy and hybrid went to join the others before the older Mutou Sister stopped and looking back at him.

"Jus' ta let ya know, Prime," she sighed before smirking. "Yar not a very good lair."

The red and blue mech's optics widen as the lavender tinted dark haired witch walked away to rejoined the others. The Prime vented a sigh before he turned back to the others to see Bladestrike looking at him as he walked towards them.

"Locked and ready," Ratchet informed him.

The group of Autobots and one Decepticon moved towards the ground bridge.

"You first," Arcee told Megatron.

"As you wish," the head 'Con agreed before he turned and walked through.

The blue femme turned to look at the humans and Gesshoku as they walked back into main hanger before following after Megatron with the others right behind her. Optimus turned to look at them next before he went through.

...My Line...

"How long until Unicorn knows we're here?" Arcee asked once they walked the ground bridge.

"Make no mistake," Megatron told her. "He already does." The group started to walk along the path as they followed the Decepticon Leader before they had to stop when Megatron started to get visions. "Unicorn grows ever stronger."

They all watched him walked away from them for a bit before looking at their Prime.

"How do we know that Unicorn isn't using Megatron to lead us into a trap?" Arcee asked.

"She has a point," Solareclipse agreed.

"We do not," Optimus answered them both as he walked past.

"An' is it really a good idea ta brin' Bladestrike wit' us?" Jazz asked. "I mean, wha' if he is carryin'?"

"Jazz has a point, Prime," Ironhide agreed.

"Yes, I do not like the idea of my creation, who could be carrying..." Here Prowl shot his Prime a glare. "Anywhere near Unicorn."

"Ironhide, Solareclipse," the red and blue mech called to them. "Protect Bladestrike."

"Wit' our very sparks," the black and pink femme told him as the black mech nodded.

The younger monochrome mech blushed in embarrassment and anger at the need to be protected when he can do that himself.

...My Line...

Those still at base all looked at the TV to watch the news.

" _More than 60 volcanoes are erupting worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these natural disasters with the planetary alignment which -_ " the reporter was cut off as screen going blank as the storm finally knocked the power out.

June turned towards the human kids.

"So, who wants to play a game?"

"That tears it!" Fowler angrily hollered next, storming towards the elevator.

"And where are you going?" June questioned him.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control!"

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet sneered as he stared the tiny human down.

"Anything! Hook up with my boys in the pentagon, figure out a way too crumble that monster for good."

"In the event that Optimus can't?" Ratchet growled at him.

"Don't you mean Optimus _and_ Megatron?" He growled right back.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Fowler," Ratchet stated. "Myself included. But with Optimus and Megatron together again -"

"Woah, wait," Jack called then. " _Again?"_

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked.

"Optimus was a Con!?"

"No, on either account," Ratchet answered. "But, there was a time, back on Cybertron, in the twilight hours of the Golden Age, when Optimus and Megatron were _not_ sworn enemies. Do you remember what I said that Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" The kids and lone hybrid nodded. "Well, he wasn't always Optimus, either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax. But, as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses.

"Orion grew to be inspired by the words and aspirations of a gladiator - one who named himself after one of the 13 original Primes; Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership, and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them. Orion began to talk with Megatronus, who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the politics, he found suit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the high council to propose his vision for a just society. And, it was here, that he began to reveal his true colors. Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force, and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a mean of achieving justice. The sparks and the minds of the council were moved by Orion's words.

"Here...for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age...stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But, that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the council, and came to wage war on all who opposed him from his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the matrix for himself, wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion traveled there. He had hoped to find a way reverse the effects, however he found himself in front of the spark of their very life giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion, and bestowed the matrix upon him. It was thus, that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax, came to be Optimus-The last of the Primes." He looked at Gesshoku. "Well, not truly the last of the Primes it would seem."

"So," Miko called. "Optimus got the matrix from Cybertron's core, and now he's going to give it to earth's?"

"What's to stop Megatron from claiming the matrix for himself this time around?" Jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may, in turn, conquer it." Ratchet grumbled. "As he so compellingly argued. Providing the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted."

...My Line...

The group soon came upon more pathways.

"Unicorns spark is near," Megatron told them.

"After you," Arcee said as she made a gesture with her servo.

Violet optics looked at her with a raised optic ridge before going forward with them following, however, Arcee and Bumblebee stopped when they noticed Bulkhead stumble.

{You alright?} Bumblebee buzzed.

"Fine, just woozy," the green mech answered.

"The Dark Energon is starting to affect him," Arcee informed the scout. "Easy."

The group had only walked about 20 feet when Megatron stopped and started to look around.

"He's getting ready to expel us," the Decepticon Warlord informed them as he looked at the Prime.

They looked started to look around when they heard some kind of sound, but it was Arcee, who noticed the problem first.

"What are those things?" Bulkhead asked as the others and him activated their weapons.

"Because we are in Unicorn's body it stands to reason that their some sort of anti-bodies," Optimus answered.

All at once the group started to open fire on the anti-bodies and both Arcee and Solareclipse ended up on the path away below them. However, the two femmes noticed Bulkhead losing his footing before falling which freaked them out, but Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bladestrike got hold of him before he fall.

"Bulkhead!" the three of them yelled though Bumblebee buzzed.

Their optics turned towards Optimus and Megatron to see that they were tag teaming along with Jazz and Prowl. The two femmes turned back to the anti-bodies and also tag teamed them as the three mechs tried to pull Bulkhead back up.

"Hide, Bee, Strike, let me go," Bulkhead told them. "I'll bring you three down with me."

The two femmes looked up after taking out a few more the enemy.

"Let go you three."

Just then Bulkhead slipped from their hold.

"BULKHEAD!" Arcee and Solareclipse yelled at the same time.

The two then vented a sigh of relief when Optimus grabbed him.

"I've got you," he told Bulkhead before pulling him back up as the two femmes went back to attacking the anti-bodies. "Arcee! Solareclipse!"

The two of them looked up at the rest of the group before looking at each other and nodding. They took off running before jumping onto one of the anti-bodies each which took them back to their group where they had jumped off and destroyed their rides as they landed in front of them. The group all ran through a hatch that opened with some of the anti-bodies following them.

...My Line...

Ratchet had turned back to the computer screen in front of him.

"Communication links are down, as expected. But, we've lost their signals."

"Doesn't...that mean..."

"Naturally, yes." Ratchet stated. "But, a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by the electromagnetic anomalies."

"So..." Raf trailed off. "If we can't track them...and they can't call us..."

"How do we know when they're ready for pick up?" Miko finished.

The room fell silent before a small quiet tapping echoed through the vast hangar making Ratchet's optics to open and stared at Gesshoku, who stood next to Jack, as she tapped the thing that Optimus gave them against the metal railing.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Optimus," Gesshoku answered as she held it out to Ratchet. "Honestly, I don't know why he gave Jack an' meh tha key ta tha ground bridge pow'ah supply."

"There is no key to the ground bridge power supply," Ratchet told him sternly.

"Well, then what is this?"

"That is the key to Vector Sigma."

"The what?" Jack asked.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics," answered Ratchet.

"Weh shouldn't 'ave dis," Gesshoku said dismissively as she held it out to the medic.

Ratchet backed away from the two.

"Optimus entrusted it to Jack and you."

"But, that doesn't make any sense," Jack mumbled while looking at the accursed thing that the young Mutou held. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back."

"Cin I hex 'im?" Gesshoku asked annoyed. "Dat is if Solareclipse doesn't git ta 'im first."

The humans all looked amused and even Ratchet creaked a small smile at that.

...My Line...

The group all managed to make it to the innermost part of Unicorn still shooting at the anti-bodies when Megatron fall to his knees which got the Prime's attention.

"Megatron!" he yelled as he moves towards him.

The Decepticon Leader reached grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out of the way destroying of the things that tried to sneak upon the Prime.

"Unicorn's spark lies just beyond," Megatron informed him.

"How do we get inside?" the red and blue mech asked as the gray mech moved to the wall.

"By fooling Unicorn's defenses that we are not a threat," Megatron answered as his fraction symbol glowed.

As the rest of them attacked the anti-bodies Megatron opened up the door way before walking through.

"Autobots, I would leave you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can," the Prime told them before destroying of the defense things. "Bladestrike with me."

Electric blue optics blinked a few times before nodding as he went to follow the Prime while the door closed behind them.

"We've got to hold fast," Bulkhead told them. "For Optimus."

...My Line...

The two Autobots ran into the main chamber with a purple colored spark glowed brightly while they came to a stop next to Megatron.

"Optimus, swiftly," the 'Con told him.

The Prime nodded before he walked forward only for a blast of energy from the spark to hit the three of them. Bladestrike looked up from where he had be blasted back to see that Megatron was fighting inner battle, but when he started to walk towards Optimus with his blade, the monochrome mech started to get worried.

"Optimus!" he called out in warning.

Electric blue optics blinked as the Decepticon Warlord stopped his own weapon before retracting his sword.

"Megatron is commanded by no one!" the 'Con yelled.

Bladestrike could only watched as the Warlord fought for control as the Prime tried to stand up.

...My Line...

"Earthquake!" Fowler yelled as the place started to shake.

"Take cover!" Ratchet hollered next as he covered the humans and the hybrid.

...My Line...

Optimus managed to get into a kneeling position as Megatron fall concussion while the Elite Guard watched.

"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you," the Prime intoned.

"You cannot defeat me, disciple of Primus," Unicorn intoned from Megatron as the gray mech stood up. "By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos!"

"Not while I still function, Unicorn," Optimus told him. "The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour."

Bladestrike could only watch in shock as the Prime glowed bright blue.

"NO!"

The red and blue mech released the the energy of the Matrix possessed allowing it to struck the spark causing a shock wave that knocked Megatron unconscious while Optimus slide back and Bladestrike covered his face as the light flooded the whole area. However, it wasn't long before the Prime's chestplate's closed as he groaned and fall unconscious which allowed the monochrome mech to run over to him as the violet blue spark disappeared.

...My Line...

The computer systems beeped as the quakes calmed down.

"There could be aftershocks," June stated.

"Do you think?" Jack asked.

"I do," Ratchet answered before he looked at the computer. "9 life signals."

The whole room suddenly burst into cheers though Gesshoku and the kids stopped when Fowler hugged June. Jack and the lavender tinted dark haired female shared a look with each other before rolling their eyes.

...My Line...

Bladestrike looked over the red and blue mech as Megatron stood up though his mechfriend was starting to come to as well.

"Teamwork?" he heard the Warlord asked with a scuff.

The monochrome mech looked up at the 'Con with a glare in place as he ready to attack him.

"Where are we, Megatronus?" the red and blue mech asked after looking and noticing the two 'bots.

This took the two bots by surprised and they actually shared a look of confusion and surprise with each other.

"Don't you remember, old friend?" Megatron finally asked as he looked back at the amnesic Prime.

'Scrap,' Bladestrike thought with deadpan expression as the others all came running in.

"Optimus!" Solareclipse called.

"Bladestrike!" Jazz cried in relief.

"Are you two okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"Why did she call me that?" the once again Pax asked though he did looked at the young mech next to him.

The other Autobots came to a stop.

"What did you do him?" Arcee asked Megatron angrily as the black and pink femme drew her katana.

"Who are they?" Orion asked. "I recongized Jazz and his mate Prowl along with Ironhide, but the others..."

The three mechs that stood together looked over as a ground bridge opened up before Megatron glanced back at them though he also looked at the smaller mech in thought as he remembered what Unicorn had told the red and blue mech.

"Our mortal enemies," the Decepticon Leader informed him as he placed a servo on the Pax's shoulder. "We're outnumbered." He gently pushed Orion towards the ground bridge. "Go and take the youngling with you!" Said youngling's creators growled as they ready to open fire on him. "I'll cover you both."

The Pax nodded his helm before gently grabbing the monochrome mech's wrist and pulling him towards the bridge as Megatron started to fire at the rest of the Autobots, who dodged and open fire. Orion looked back at them as Bumblebee buzzed before turning back around and running through the bridge as he dragged the Elite Guard mech with him. Bladestrike met the optics of his creators before he disappeared into the bridge with Megatron following shortly after. They all stopped and started at where the bridge had been along with the three mechs before their own ground bridge opened up.

...My Line...

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge, but only 7 'bots came through which worried Gesshoku because she noticed that Bladestrike and the Prime wasn't with them while the kids greeted their bots. Ratchet than looked at them.

"And Optimus and Bladestrike? Are they..."

"Dead?" Arcee finished his question. "No."

"But, Optimus looked right at us, not even recognizing us," Bulkhead muttered. "He didn't even recongized his own name."

"He did, however, recongized Prowl, Jazz, an' Ironhide," Solareclipse informed him.

Ratchet thought about it before responding thought it was mostly to himself.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories."

...My Line...

The Warlord walked onto the bridge first where all those inside bowed to him.

"Welcome back Lord Megatron," Knockout greeted him.

Once he had moved aside Orion walked in with Bladestrike held against him only for some of the 'Cons to get ready to attack.

"At easy Breakdown," Megatron told the blue 'Con, who had gone to attack them. "That is no way to greet a long lost comrade and a mech that might be sparked." The other 'Cons startled at the last part before looking at the smaller mech, who did not like the attention, and tried to hide behind the red and blue mech. "Orion Pax is one of us." He than turned to Knockout. "I will need you to watch over Bladestrike and to run scans as the mouth goes by though he would be with Orion most of the time."

"As you wish Lord Megatron," the 'Con's Doctor said as he bowed again.

Orion looked around at them before glancing at the worried and slightly freaked Elite Guard mech, who he remembered was one of Jazz's and Prowl's Creations. He once again looked at the 'Cons in the room.


End file.
